My Life with my Vampire Fiance
by Littlekely
Summary: It's been seven months since I said yes to by boyfriend-turned-fiance, InuYasha. So far our friends including ourselves have had great careers and our friendship is stronger than ever. But it's all going to end all because of one letter. On and Off Story
1. Our lives so far

A.N- Hey everyone! As promised here's the sequel, I'm hoping to finish this before the Summer ends, so let's pray that works out. Being the case that "My Life with a Sadistic Vampire" is the revision of my previous story "A Vampire Decision" and "Trouble in Paradise" is the sequel to that story. "Trouble in Paradise will be deleted and this story will take it's place. Anyway here goes. Special Shout Out to Sombra112.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter One: Our lives so far.

Kagome and InuYasha were sleeping in his room. InuYasha's arms were wrapped around Kagome's large stomach, now almost seven months pregnant. Kagome woke up as the sun shined in her face moaning as she saw the bright light. She turned and saw her fiance looking so peaceful in his sleep.

She loved him, so much. She loved the way he was so protective of her and their child. She loved the way he would show her unconditional love and not care who saw it. She loved to look at him from the time that he's awake to the time when he's asleep. She smiled to herself as she moved the hair out of his face and caressed his neck, feeling the warmth of it.

"InuYasha." she whispered softly.

InuYasha moaned.

"Inu, wake up. It's morning you have to get ready for work."

"Screw work." he grumbled.

Kagome laughed. "Seriously get up." she said with a smile.

InuYasha then looked down at her. "Why are you trying get rid of huh? Got a secret lover or something?" he teased.

"You know I don't but, I promised Rin I'd sit in on one of her shoots and I don't break promises."

"So then you won't mind promising to come to dinner with me tonight?" he said as he got up from the bed.

"-sigh- Do I have a choice?"

"Not really no."

"Sure, what's the occasion?" she said sitting up in the bed.

"Do I need an occasion?"

"No, but it would be nice to have one. So what is it formal or casual."

"Hm how about semi-formal?"

"Why not it's not like I have to go shopping for a new dress, because the last time we went to a semi-formal event, as soon as we got home, you ended up tearing off my dress and I couldn't move for three days." she said sending him a glare.

"Hey I told you not to put on that dress. I said if you did you won't be leaving the house for a week. Be happy I wasn't too rough." He said getting ready to take a shower, he looked at Kagome.

"Wanna join me?" he said extending his hand out.

Kagome sighed with a smile as she took of her clothes and joined her fiance in the shower.

* * *

Kagome put on an tank top, it was big enough to cover her stomach but also tight enough so it wouldn't sag, a black cardigan, blue jeans, and and black sneakers.

"I've never seen you look so casual before." InuYasha said as he came back from the bathroom half dressed.

"That was before my stomach looked like a watermelon." she said with a smile as she caressed her stomach. She then felt InuYasha's hands on top of hers.

"I can't wait for it to come." she whispered.

"Me neither."

Kagome then turned around and looked at him he had on a beige suit. Then something caught her attention.

"InuYasha your hair."

"Hm? What about it?" he said as he felt it.

"Go and brush it."

"Come on. I go to work like this all the time."

"Doesn't matter you always have to make a good impression."

"Good impression on who? I own the place!"

"Doesn't matter! If everyone came to work, in jeans and a tank top. You would be furious!"

"Hell yeah! They don't own it they can't dress anyway they want to."

Kagome groaned. "Ugh! I give up!" she said as left the room even downstairs she could hear InuYasha's laughing.

She sighed as she looked around. It was kind off lonely without the rest of the gang. They had decided that Kagome and InuYasha would need the space especially because InuYasha planned on having more kids. She smiled as she looked at her stomach.

'Hurry up and come on out. Everyone is waiting for you.' she thought as she began to get breakfast started. She then heard the phone ring and waddled to the phone and saw that it was Rin.

"Hello?" she said.

_"Kagome?" Rin asked._

"Hey Rin."

_"Oh good you're up. Are you still going to come with me to my photo shoot?"_

"Yup. I was just about to make breakfast for InuYasha and myself."

_"Cool I'll be there in ten minutes." she said as she hung up._

"Inu! Rin's coming to eat with us." she yelled.

"Why!" he whined as he came down the steps.

"Don't whine, I can't handle two babies you know?" she said as she fixed his tie and went back to her cooking. InuYasha took a whiff at what was cooking and was happy that he made his favorite. Steak and Eggs with home fries.

"I'm so glad I made you mine." he said practically drooling over the food.

"Are you saying you turned me for my cooking?"

"Yes and No. I turned you because I loved you." he said as he gave her a kiss. He then began to caress her now swollen and plump breast and pushed the kiss even harder.

"Inu, We can't do this." she said as she fell helpless against his touch.

"Why? Give me one good reason why I should go to work and just screw your brains out."

"Because it'll hurt the baby."

InuYasha then sighed as he let go of his fiance and sat down at the dinner table. Kagome then brought the food over and sat down, suddenly she heard the door bell ring. She sighed as she got ready to get up.

"Oh no you don't. I'll get it." He said getting up.

Kagome smiled. "Thank You."

InuYasha smiled back at her as he opened the door and saw Rin standing there, beautifully in her human form, in a orange summer dress.

"Hey InuYasha!" she said happily.

"Sup."

"Is Kagome still here?"

"We were just about to eat." he said still standing in front of the door.

"Good I'll join you!" Rin said as she tried to go inside.

"It was suppose to be a private breakfast." InuYasha said sternly while looking down at her.

"InuYasha if I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to get rid of me." she said stepping closer to InuYasha making sure he looked deep into her big brown eyes.

InuYasha sighed and rolled his eyes as he stepped to the side. Rin smiled as she walked past him.

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed as she saw her best friend sitting at the table, finishing up her meal.

"Hi Rin. Are you ready?"

Rin nodded happily. The two then walked into the living room. Kagome saw InuYasha leaning on the door pouting.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said as he handed Kagome his credit card.

"How much is on it?"

"Around five thousand."

"Alright and what time do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Be here by eight o'clock."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too." he said giving her a quick peck.

Kagome and Rin walked out and saw Rin's limo waiting for them.

'At least Rin's not driving. The last time I let her drive my car she totaled it. Luckily it was night and we had already transformed.'

The two got in the limo and were off to Rin's photo shoot.

"So Kagome, how's the singing going?" Rin asked.

"Well being pregnant doesn't help, but I got several label companies on hold."

"Really?" Rin said looking at Kagome in shock.

'It's only been three month's since Kagome got an early release from Tokyo U. She may think she's not smart, but it only took her four months to pass all her classes and advancement classes. She's truly amazing.'

"But enough about me, how's modeling for you?"

"It's so cool! Sesshy said that he's going to manage me."

"I thought he was going to take over the club?"

"He is, but he wants to make sure nobody takes advantage of me. He's so protective."

"Hm. Oh I forgot to ask, how's Sango?"

"Ever since she went to America she hasn't really kept contact after all she has to study her lines. But she'll definitely be here for the movie premiere."

"When is it again?"

"Two weeks."

"Should we start shopping for a dress?"

"Nah. I'd rather all of us get together and go as a group."

"You mean so the guys can hold our stuff."

"Of course!"

They both laughed. Then the doors opened.

"Mrs. Takahashi, we're here." said the escort.

"Ah thank you Jaken." Rin said as she got out if the limo.

The girls went inside and saw the photo shoot already in progress. One model was dressed as a fashionable gazelle, another as a beautiful elephant.

"What kind of photo shoot is this?" Kagome asked.

"Animal right's." she said as she was pulled away to the dressing room.

"Since when have you liked animals?" Kagome said thinking about the gang's recent meal.

* * *

*Flashback*

"There it is!" Sango yelled as she ran for the deer in the deep dark forest.

"Surround it!" Kagome said.

The group spilt up as they surrounded the deer leaving it helpless. InuYasha stepped to it as the deer trembled in fear. InuYasha then placed his hand around it's neck and twisted it. Everyone's eyes glowed red as they began to tear the deers limbs apart. Kagome looked around and suddenly felt bad for the dear. She wasn't a fan of animal cruelty but what could she do? Usually she would have stuffed herself so she wouldn't have to feed but going into her fourth month of pregnancy, they baby was getting desperate for blood and she had to provide. InuYasha looked at Kagome, she looked up and smiled as she continued to eat.

'Every things gonna be alright, Angel.' InuYasha thought.

*End Flashback*

* * *

"I love animals." Rin said coming out of the dressing room dressed as a leopard. "At least when it's not night time." she whispered as she went for make up and the body paint.

"Rin, I'm gonna go and watch the other girls ok?" Kagome said.

"Hai! See you in a few." Rin said as the make-up artist and hair stylist started channeling her inner tiger.

* * *

"Well, well, well looks like our men have found themselves some new pets." said a sultry voice as she looked at the pictures of her ex-lover, while laying on the couch.

"Hm, she's so puny. Why would he want someone like her?" another voice said with much more attitude as she looked at her ex-lovers wife.

"Not as bad as this one. I can see why he picked her. Can you?" a calmer voice said as she flipped her hair and held the picture next to her face.

"Oh I definitely see it." the sultry voice said as she sat up.

"He's totally not over you." the other girl agreed.

"Well ladies. I think it's back we take what is ours." the calmer voice said as her eyes flashed pink.

The girls began to laugh.

* * *

A.N- Ok I'm leaving it there. Let's see who can figure out who the villains are in this one. Anyway hoped you liked it! R&R!


	2. A Salad with a hint of Danger

A.N.- Next Chapter. Here goes hope you love it! Special Shout Out to Sombra112!

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha or "Legend of the Mermaid" from the anime Mermaid Melody. I Do Own Kristal, Krisanna, Krisena, Dark and Kyosuke, cause I made them up.

* * *

Chapter Two- A Salad with a hint of Danger.

Last Time:

"Well, well, well looks like our men have found themselves some new pets." said a sultry voice as she looked at the pictures of her ex-lover, while laying on the couch.

"Hm, she's so puny. Why would he want someone like her?" another voice said with much more attitude as she looked at her ex-lovers wife.

"Not as bad as this one. I can see why he picked her. Can you?" a calmer voice said as she flipped her hair and held the picture next to her face.

"Oh I definitely see it." the sultry voice said as she sat up.

"He's totally not over you." the other girl agreed.

"Well ladies. I think it's back we take what is ours." the calmer voice said as her eyes flashed pink.

They girls began to laugh.

* * *

Now:

Kagome sat down as she watched Rin work her magic. She provided everything a fierce and ferocious face. Happy yet calm. And Kagome's personal favorite was when Rin would channel in on her vampire side and look as if she was stalking a prey. It was that side of Rin that she had grown to love even though it scared the hell out of her. Finally Rin was finished and went to go clean herself up.

"Kagome, where you watching?" Rin asked.

"Of course I was. You looked very good Rin. I loved it." she said with a smile. Suddenly her phone began to ring, she picked it up and saw that it was Sango.

"Hey Sango!"

_"Hi! I'm just calling to check on you."_

"Aww that's sweet."

_"Yeah well you are my best friend and the baby you're carrying my god child."_

"Still you care enough to call anyway."

_"Whatever. So Miroku and I are coming in a little earlier than expected."_

"Oh well when are you coming in?"

_"We'll land in about five hours."_

"Wow. I thought you had like another month."

_"Yeah, well I finished all my scenes."_

"Sango that's the whole movie!"

_"I know."_

"Wow! You are good."

_"Yes I know."_ Kagome then heard a women scream and a faint slap. _"Kagome let me call you back later. My perverted husband is feeling up some lady and he's about to die."_

"Don't be too hard on him."

Sango groaned as she hung up.

Kagome looked at her phone as she shook her head and laughed.

"Rin! Come on I have to go shopping for my dress!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What dress?"

"I have a dinner date tonight with InuYasha."

"Aww! I was hoping you and I could get together once Sango comes back. It's been a while since we saw her."

"Well you could always ask InuYasha, but he's been trying to get me alone for a while now. So I don't know whether it would be a good idea or not."

"Well fine, but we definitely have to get together." Rin said as she came out the dressing room wearing the clothes she had on before.

"Sure Rin." Kagome giggled as the girls walked to the limo and were off.

* * *

"I've gotten word, that our little spies have already found their targets." a women with a short hair said.

"Hm." another women said as she put her hair up back into it's normal bun.

"I can only imagine the look on his face when he sees that girl dead!" the other women put her hair into her normal low ponytail.

The girls laughed as they mocked the death's of their ex-lovers wife/fiance.

* * *

Kagome and Rin had reached a beautiful boutique, that was especially made for pregnant women. They began to start shopping. Rin even tried on some dresses as she caressed her own stomach.

'I wonder if me and Sesshy will have a baby?' she thought.

"Rin?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think about this?" Kagome said as she stepped out the changing room. Rin looked at her in awe as she examined Kagome.

"You look great!" she exclaimed. "You make me want to hurry up and get pregnant."

"I'm surprised you and Sango haven't."

"Well I can only speak for myself. But I can't get pregnant because Sesshomaru doesn't want to hurt me."

"Huh?"

"When Sesshomaru and I have sex, he tends to get a little caught up in the moment."

"I'm not understanding."

"Ever since I was turned Sesshomaru never thought about having kids with me.."

"Why not?"

"From the way he says it. It's as if he wants to keep me all to himself and not share me. Even though I'm a vampire I still always wanted to have kids. And every time I bring it up he shuts me out. But lately he's been acting strange."

"What do you mean?"

"It's as if he's afraid I'm going to die or something. He's upped the security at the mansion and he won't allow me to leave unless I'm with him or with any of you guys. "

"InuYasha's been acting the same way. Lately he wants me to stay home more often."

"I keep asking Sesshomaru what's wrong. But he keeps ignoring the subject."

"I think I'm going to ask InuYasha about his behavior at dinner. I just hope I don't get him mad."

Kagome and Rin got out of the dresses and Kagome paid for the dress, a pair of shoes and jewelry. The two girls than went out for a walk. Kagome had stopped at the hot dog stand ordering a hot dog with mayonnaise, chill, cheese, radish, mustard, ketchup, and of course chocolate. Rin looked nervously as she watched Kagome devour the icky looking substance. Rin then began to laugh as she saw Kagome get chocolate on her nose.

"What?" Kagome said with her mouth full.

"You have-" Rin said laughing harder as she watched Kagome look at her.

"What? What is it Rin?" Kagome said getting embarrassed.

"You have chocolate on your nose!" she giggled.

"Oh my-! Why didn't you say anything before!"

Rin continued to laugh as she watched Kagome waddle to the hot dog stand and get napkins. Unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them closely.

"I have to say I prefer them better than Master InuYasha's ex-girlfriend" one of them said.

"I never thought Master Sesshomaru would take that young girl. She seems so happy." the other said.

"You know what they say opposites attract." the girl smiled.

The girl snorted. "Yeah right."

"We have to keep them safe, especially the pregnant one."

"Do you know what the spies look like?"

"No, but I do know that they do possess human forms."

"Alright. We should keep our distance Krisena is watching Master Miroku and his girl so they should be ok."

The girls nodded as they stayed in the shadow.

* * *

After spending lunch and buying some more baby supplies with Rin, Kagome reached back home at five o'clock. She went to their bedroom and put down her bags then went into InuYasha's study and decided to finish reading her book. She then noticed an opened envelope on the floor. Curiosity took the best of her as she kept eyeing the it.

'No! That's InuYasha's stuff. He would have a fit if he knew you were looking through it without his permission.' she said as she tried to continue her book. 'Although it is on the floor and he would be even angrier if I saw it and left it there.' she said as she picked it up and walked over to his desk. She held the letter and had a battle with her inner self on either opening or leaving it alone. Suddenly she heard a loud bang outside, forgetting about the envelope, she waddled down the stairs. She swung the door open and saw a girl fighting some kind of werewolf looking thing. The girl looked at her as she yelled.

"Get back inside the house!" she said as she punched the creature in the stomach. Then she jumped and kicked his jaw sending it flying to the garage, destroying it.

Kagome ran back inside as she looked for something to help the girl. Suddenly she then searched for the gun that Sesshomaru had built for her containing a tranquilizer powerful enough to knock out even the toughest Vampire, it was a present to her because she was practically useless in her human form and especially pregnant. She ran back outside as she saw the girl get thrown into her car, denting it. The girl took no time getting back up as she saw the creature coming towards her. Kagome point the tranquilizer at the creature, aimed and fired. Instantly the creature felt drowsy and fell to the floor. Kagome then ran up to the girl.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

The girl didn't respond as she looked at Kagome in shock.

"Why did you help me?" she asked.

"I couldn't let you get hurt." Kagome said simply.

"You don't even know me."

"And you don't know me, but you still tried to save me."

"I see." the girl said with a smile. She turned back to the creature, she then began to walk over to it and severed it's head from it's body, making sure it wouldn't come after Kagome. She looked at Kagome with a sincere smile which was soon replaced when she sniffed the air.

"I gotta go. But I hope to see you real soon, mistress Kagome." the girl said as she jumped into the air and was out of Kagome's sight. When Kagome looked down she saw the creature dead body was no longer there and her car and the garage was fixed.

'Who was that girl and how did she know my name?' Suddenly Kagome heard the phone ring and waddled her way back into the house. She picked up the phone, without even looking at who it was.

"Hello?"

Kagome heard nothing but laughter.

"Hello?"

_"So you think you can kill our pets without thinking of the consequences?" said a voice._

"Who are you?"

The voice laughed as it hung up.

Kagome looked at the phone in shock and hung up as well. Suddenly the phone rang again.

"What do you want!" she exclaimed.

_"Kagome?" said InuYasha._

"Inu?"

_"What's wrong?"_

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well."

InuYasha took a moment before speaking._ "I'm coming home right now."_

"No, Inu it's ok."

_"You can tell me no all you like it aight gonna stop me."_ he said as he got his jacket.

"InuYasha Takahashi, you stay at work. Don't you dare-" Kagome was interrupted as she heard the phone get cut off. She sighed with a smile.

'He cares so much. I gotta love him.' she thought as she went to the couch and laid down, thinking about what had just happened. She was afraid and tired and couldn't help but allow her eyes to close and fell into a deep sleep.

After sometime InuYasha came rushing into the house, he saw Kagome sleeping on the couch and automatically sighed in relief as his heart swell as he saw Kagome sleeping. He went over and quietly picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bed room and put her on the bed. Kagome woke up and saw InuYasha looking at her. She smiled.

"Hey you." InuYasha said.

"Hey. I told you not to come." she said.

"Your mouth may have said that but that's not what I heard."

"And what did you hear InuYasha?"

"I heard 'I need you right now.', 'come and comfort me.'." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kagome smiled as she thought about what he said.

'He knows me so well.'

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Kagome sighed as she told InuYasha what had happened only moments ago. InuYasha kept a hard face throughout the whole time.

"First of all, you shouldn't have helped the girl cause it had nothing to do with you. Second, what if the thing had attacked you?"

"I know but I couldn't just stand there and watch."

"Kagome I know you wanted to help but your pregnant, your powers are acting up a little and I would have killed myself if something happened to you or our baby." he said caressing her checks.

"I know but, I couldn't help myself."

"Well we'll have to try and fix that won't we?"

"You wish."

They both began to laugh.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's almost seven."

"Do you still wanna get dinner?"

"The real question is are you up for it?" InuYasha smirked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice."

"Then I choose to go to dinner."

InuYasha smirked at his fiance.

'That's my girl.'

"Alright then so I'll leave you alone to get ready." he said as he got up and left the room.

Kagome smiled as she got up and started getting ready. She put on a long sleeved black dress. She then put on a silver pair of flat shoes. She then put her hair up in a bun and put on a silver butterfly charm necklace and heart link drop earrings. She then put on white eye shadow and pink lipstick. She smiled as she felt her baby kick as if telling her she looked beautiful.

'Thank you, my little one.' she thought to her baby.

She then went downstairs as InuYasha looked in awe.

"Well." she said as she reached the last step and turned around. "What do you think?"

"I think." He said as he grabbed her hand. "You look more beautiful every time I see you."

Kagome laughed. "I think your child agrees with you." she said as she rubbed her stomach. "It's been kicking like crazy since I put on the dress."

"Aw. He's just happy to see his mom all prettied up."

"He? You want a boy?" she said as they went to the car.

"It would be nice to have a son, but I wouldn't mind a little girl." he said as they got in and started up the car.

"I see. By the way InuYasha you never told me where we were going."

"Oh I'm sure you'll like it." he smirked as he drove off.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha, now turned into there vampire forms, pulled up to the restaurant. InuYasha looked over and saw Kagome looking outside the window deep in her thoughts. Kagome yawned and gave InuYasha a weak smile as she stretched a little. They then got out and InuYasha automatically wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome looked at the sign and saw the name "Kyoushi".

"Kyoushi? Doesn't that mean lovely figure?" Kagome asked.

"Yup and it's perfect for you. Because you're my lovely figure."

"Aww. That was so corny. But I'll let it go because I love you." she said as she gave him a kiss.

They went inside and took their seats. The restaurant looked very fancy, the walls had mermaids and the greek goddess Aphrodite in full length images, it also had beautiful chandeliers all around, the tables were arranged in a spiral motion and the tables settings were arranged in a blue and silver color scheme, and to top it all of they had blue lights that shined on the chandeliers.

"This place is so elegant."

"Yeah and you wouldn't believe who owns it." InuYasha smirked.

Kagome gave him a questionable look as she heard the MC make an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman on behave of the owner, Sesshomaru Takahashi, we would like to present the musical stylings of Hitomi Narumi."

"Hello everyone." Hitomi said. "Please enjoy this song."

(A.N- Imagine the song "Legend of the Mermaid" Hanon's Version playing in the background)

"Oh InuYasha. This place is so romantic. And I would have never imagined Sesshomaru would own this place."

"It was Rin's idea."

"Of course." Kagome nodded.

"Hello I'm Karen and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you?"

"Oh, yes I'll have the miso soup with a salad on the side." Kagome said.

"I'll just have Ramen."

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't serve Ramen here."

InuYasha looked shocked as he felt his face turn red from anger and his eyes started to glow.

"Now InuYasha, calm down. Please don't start." Kagome pleaded.

InuYasha breathed as he put on a fake smile and looked at the waitress, who was now shaking in fear.

"I'll have the chicken."

"Yes, right away." she said as she ran for the kitchen.

"Now look what you did you scared the poor girl."

"If I know Sesshomaru he definitely didn't put Ramen on the menu cause he knows I would come here every time I wanted to get out the house."

"Or because Ramen doesn't suit a place like this."

"What! Ramen has your basic food groups in one packet!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah sure, I'm going to the bathroom." she said with an attitude.

'Of all the things to get mad over, he gets mad over Ramen. Ramen that I could easily make at home. God I don't know what's wrong with him! Although he does look pretty cute when he's angry.' she giggled as she walked to the bathroom. She was so deep into her thoughts that she missed the bathroom and ended up outside. She sighed as she turned to get the door. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her waist. She turned around and saw a man with green eyes looking down at her.

"So you're that dogs woman." he said in a devilish tone.

"Come on Dark, just kill the girl and let's go." said another voice.

"Aww Kyo, you're always so impatient." the man named Dark said.

"I just want to hurry up and get back to my mistress that's all." Kyo said.

Dark had a black short and shaggy haircut and he had on black jeans with no shirt showing off his beautiful chest. Kyo or better known as Kyosuke had shoulder length blond hair and a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Aww. But this girl is much cuter than our mistresses." Dark said.

Suddenly Dark was slammed into the wall by Kyosuke as he released his hold on Kagome.

"Don't you _**ever**_ in your life say that!" he snarled.

"Get the hell off of me!"

Kagome slowly reached for the door and was about to make a run for it until she heard a familiar voice.

"Honestly you two are the worse spies I've ever seen." said a girls voice.

All of them looked up on the roof and Kagome gasped as she saw the same girl from the morning, sitting on the roof top as if she were at a hangout joint. The girl jumped down and faced Kagome with a smile.

"Hello Mistress Kagome!" she said.

"Um hi." she smiled nervously back.

The girl then faced the two men.

"I never thought you were that type of Dark." The girl smirked as she saw the two mens faces to close for comfort.

Dark pushed Kyosuke off of him. As he looked at the girl.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Kristal. What are you doing here?"

"That's a good question. But you know what they say about all good questions? They all come to an end." Kristal said as her eyes glowed pink and she took a fighting stance.

"I'm here to kill that girl and that's exactly what I'm going to do whether you get in my way or not." he said as he pointed to Kagome, who was still in awe of the whole event.

'Those two know each other? So does that mean she's on my side or his?' Kagome thought.

"Well I don't think that's going to happen cause see, I'm here to kill you." she said as she charged at Dark.

* * *

A.N- Ok that's it. Remember all the links to the clothes are on my profile page, so go check it out. R&R! Bye!


	3. An Explanation

A.N- Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I'm glad everyone is liking the story, it makes me happy and more determined to get the next chapter up and running. Ok so here we go. Special Shout Out to Sombra112.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha, but I do own Kristal, Krisanna, Krisena, Dark, and Kyosuke.

* * *

Chapter Three: An Explanation.

Last Time:

"Hello Mistress Kagome!" she said.

"Um hi." she smiled nervously back.

The girl then faced the two men.

"I never thought you were that type of Dark." The girl smirked as she saw the two mens faces to close for comfort.

Dark pushed Kyosuke off of him. As he looked at the girl.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Kristal. What are you doing here?"

"That's a good question. But you know what they say about all good questions? They all come to an end." Kristal said as her eyes glowed pink and she took a fighting stance.

"I'm here to kill that girl and that's exactly what I'm going to do whether you get in my way or not." he said as he pointed to Kagome, who was still in awe of the whole event.

'Those two know each other? So does that mean she's on my side or his?' Kagome thought.

"Well I don't think that's going to happen cause see, I'm here to kill you." she said as she charged at Dark.

* * *

Now:

Kagome stood back as she watched the girl known as Kristal fight Dark. Kristal threw a punch his way, sending him to the dumpster. Dark then got up and charged at her once again pushing her against the wall punching her in the face over and over. Kristal then pushed dark off of her and growled at him.

"Mistress Kagome." she said.

"Um, yes?"

"Go back inside the restaurant and please go and get Hitomi."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine just go." she said as she saw Kyosuke and Dark charge at her. Kristal began to start blocking there attacks as she saw Kagome go back inside.

"I do not see why you don't join us instead of playing this stupid game." Kyosuke exclaimed as he tried to kick Kristal.

"You know as well as I do that those three are crazy. And I made a promise to Master InuYasha that I would support him in whatever he does even if that means that I have to kill the people who I trust the most." she said as she blocked one of Darks attacks.

Kristal then back flipped away from them, standing near the door.

"You know what they're doing is wrong, so why do it?" she asked.

"Because it's like you said we support our mistress no matter what." Dark said.

"Would you even kill me for them, Dark?" she said as she looked into his eyes.

Dark took a moment before saying. "Yes I would."

"I see then I guess you've made up your mind." she said turning her gaze away from him.

Suddenly the door swung open and Hitomi was standing in it.

"Took you long enough." Kristal said eyeing her friend.

"Well it's punishment for starting the party without me." 'Hitomi' said as she walked closer to her friend.

"Well look who it is," Kyosuke said. "Krisanna, such a pleasure to see you again."

"Kyosuke, you make me want to throw up." she said with a smile as she ripped off a piece of her skirt to make herself more comfortable.

"Hey Krisanna," Kristal said.

"What?"

"What happened to Mistress Kagome?"

"She went to InuYasha and if we know him well he'll be here any minute so let's hurry this up." Krisanna said as she eyed Kyosuke.

"Fine!" Kristal said as she went after Dark.

Krisanna continued to look at Kyosuke.

"Are you gonna stand there and eye me or are we gonna fight?" Kyosuke said.

Krisanna said nothing as she threw a small blue energy blast at Kyosuke. He smiled thinking he could easily dodge it, which he did.

"You have bad ai-" he said as he found himself thrown to the ground and watched as Dark fell to the floor.

"How the hell?" he whispered.

"You're suppose to be the smartest out of the three. Could you not it figure out?" Kristal said. "Let me break it down, Krisanna threw the blast that you thought was suppose to hit you. Instead it was aimed for Dark, as he got hit, I hit you and bing, bang, boom. Both of you are down."

"Thank you for telling them our strategy." Krisanna said as she rolled her eyes. She then walked up to Kyosuke.

"Remember Kyosuke, _**never**_ underestimate us. Now you die!" she said pointing her finger to his heart getting ready to fire.

Suddenly they heard the door open once again, Kristal and Krisanna looked and smiled as they saw Sesshomaru, Rin, InuYasha, and Kagome. They quickly remember about Dark and Kyosuke and turned back towards them and saw that they were missing.

"Where the hell did they go!" Krisanna screamed.

Kristal sighed as she squatted down and held her head in her hands.

"Damn." she whispered.

"Well just fuck me with a spoon!" Krisanna continued. "We finally had them and then you guys," she said pointing to the gang. "Had to come and distract us!"

"Krisanna calm down." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked shocked.

"You know her?" she said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Kristal, why didn't you tell me you were in town."

"You know her too?" Kagome said.

"Sorry, Master InuYasha." Kristal said as she got up.

"It's been a while huh Sesshomaru?" Krisanna smirked.

"That's Master Sesshomaru to you."

"Yeah, Yeah." Krisanna murmured as she folded her arms.

"Wait a minute!" Rin exclaimed as everyone looked at her. "How do you know her and why haven't I met her!" she said as she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Everything will be explained inside." Sesshomaru said as he pushed Rin inside, with the rest of them following.

* * *

Everyone went into Sesshomaru's office for some much needed explanations. Rin and Kagome took a seat on couch while the rest of them stood. It was then Kagome and Rin got better looks at the girls.

Kristal had beautiful thick brunette hair that reached to the middle of her back. She had a tan complexion and Kagome noticed she had a tattoo on her shoulder that stretched to her back, but it was covered by her hair and her white wife beater. She had on black jeans and white heels and a cropped leather jacket that she held in her hand. If you didn't really know her you would think she was in a gang or a criminal.

Krisanna was a completely different story. She had jet black hair that was styled into what people would dub the "Rihanna Bob" and a fair complexion. Her now ripped blue skirt was complimented with a orange camisole and orange heels. If she never opened her mouth, you would think she was an idol. Besides the clothes these girls looked almost identical, besides the fact that Krisanna had green cat eyes and Kristal had blue almond eyes.

"So do you want to tell us what are you doing here?" InuYasha said.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Absolutely not!" they both responded.

"What do you mean no!"

"It's a secret." Kristal said.

"Krisanna tell me what is going on?" Sesshomaru said.

"Can't tell you." she responded with a smirk.

"Krisanna tell, this Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" he said much more sternly than before.

Krisanna thought for a minute.

"Oh fine."

Kristal snorted. "And you say I'm weak." she whispered with a giggle.

"Hey Kristal." Krisanna said.

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up, ok!" she said with a fake smile.

Kristal rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Kagome and smiled at her.

"Alright. I'm only going to repeat this once so listen up. Back in Romania, Kikyo, Yura, and Kagura have taken over the night life. Now, after you guys left they were ok with it cause you know they broke up with you-"

"Wait, you told me you broke up with her?" Rin said.

"Quiet shorty." Krisanna said.

"There's no need for name calling." Kagome said.

"Wasn't talking to you."

"Don't talk that way to Mistress Kagome!" Kristal said.

Krisanna snorted as she turned back to Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Kagome smiled and mouthed 'Thank You.' to Kristal. She smiled back. Kagome then turned back and shot glares at InuYasha for not speaking up.

"Anyway, as I was saying they broke up with you. We then found out a couple of years ago that they have been planning something, something big. But they couldn't put their plan into action because they needed the approval of the three lords. We don't have all the details as of yet but we're working on it."

"Well that's our father and Miroku's father, but we're missing one." InuYasha said.

"Not anymore," Kristal interrupted. "It was told by a very reliable source that Miroku's father resigned leaving Miroku now in charge, your father has told me that he is resigning as well and splitting the position between you two, giving the girls the perfect excuse to get back together with you guys. But we found out something that you are going to find as a blessing and laugh about or you're going to yell at us for not coming sooner."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said.

"Mistress Kagome's father is well, um how do I put this?" Kristal said as she became nervous.

"Just spit it out already!" Rin exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Rin. She immediately became embarrassed.

"What? The suspense is killing me."

"Oh, I'll just say it. Kagome's father is also a lord."

"What!" they all yelled, except for Sesshomaru, Kagome, who was in shock, and Kristal.

Everyone looked at Kagome.

"So all we gotta do is find Kagome's father and make sure he doesn't give them permission. Bing, Bang, Boom!"

Kagome put her head down, it was something that always got to her. She caressed her stomach and instantly became sad. Her baby would never be allowed to meet it's grandmother or grandfather, never have a summer vacation with them. Never even know them.

"Mistress Kagome?" Kristal said as she looked at her.

Kagome gave a weak and sad smile. "My father is dead."

"Please tell me you're joking." Krisanna said. "So what about the jewel? Where is it?"

"It's in my body, but it's lost it's power, ever since I fought my mother and used up it's power to defeat her." Kagome responded.

"So that means that you are the new lord-I mean lady. Which means we have to head to Romania as soon as Miroku and Sango land which should have been," she said taking time to look at her watch. "An hour ago. Kristal call Krisena and ask her what's her status."

Kristal did as she was told and called Krisena.

"Krisena... What's your status?... You're a pervert... Because you're watching them!... There's a difference between looking out and full on watching you know!... Yeah... Yeah we found them, but check it when they're done you tell them what's going on... I don't care if she tries to kill you... Aww are you afraid of a recently turned?... I was joking... Look I gotta go, but don't forget to fill them in... Bye."

"I don't even want to know." Krisanna said.

"Should we head out?" Kristal said.

"I'll go to Sesshomaru's house and you got to InuYasha's house."

"Wait a minute." InuYasha said. "You don't even ask if you can come over, you just announce it?"

"Well considering Kagome is pregnant and you'll need all the help you can get I suggest you take them home and shut your mouth." Krisanna said.

InuYasha growled as he went over to Kagome and helped her up and they left with Kristal right behind them.

"So I'm starving got any food over here." Krisanna said as Rin laughed when Sesshomaru hit Krisanna.

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome were on there way home with Kristal in the back, thinking about a certain someone.

"So Kristal is Krisena and Krisanna your sisters."

"Huh?" Kristal said coming out of her thought. "Oh no, Krisanna, Krisena, and I have been friends for a long time."

"Really? You and Krisanna look so alike."

"It was a coincidence. It's the reason why we bonded so much when we first met. Krisena also looks like us but she has blond hair and round purple eyes, so those are the differences."

"I see."

The rest of the ride was quiet and short. As InuYasha pulled up Kristal helped Kagome out of the car.

"Thank You."

"Anything for my mistress."

Kagome blushed at her loyalty. They all went inside and Kristal went and sat down on the couch. Kagome and InuYasha went upstairs and changed.

"So how do know, Kristal?" Kagome started.

"Back in Romania, my father appointed her as my guardian. I let her go when I came here about two centuries. I'm surprised she found me so easily and she still hold formalities for me and even for you."

"And Kikyo?"

"Ex-Girlfriend. She broke up with me for some guy named Naraku." InuYasha chuckled. "It's funny, Naraku was one of the people who I thought I could trust, but he turned his back on me for a piece of pussy. I thought she loved me but she was using me, just like every other girl I've been with."

"Sounds like you're not over her."

"If I wasn't would I be marrying you?"

"If you weren't you would still marrying me, just to fool yourself. Maybe I'm just a replacement to you. A century to you is probably like what? Two maybe three years. " she said as she put on her pajama shirt and pants.

InuYasha walked over to her and stood in front of her as he tried to grab her arm. She jerked her hand away from him. InuYasha got angry as he grabbed Kagome by her shoulders and turning her towards him.

"Don't you ever deny me! If I wanted Kikyo I would have never marked nor would I have turned you! I would have never asked you to marry me! I love you enough to throw everything! Do you know how many girls threw themselves at me, ever since we got engaged, and every time I denied them. Do you wanna know why? Because I love you, you're my everything!" He then brought her closer to him. "I love you and you are my world." he whispered as he fell to the floor on his knees and he hugged her stomach. "I love our child. I don't know how much clearer I have to put it." Kagome looked down at InuYasha. She never thought he would ever degrade himself to going on the floor, usually that would be her job. She began to cry as she held his head close to her.

"I Believe You." she whispered.

* * *

After an hour of just holding each other. Kagome went downstairs to see how Kristal was doing, bringing some clothes for her to change in. She saw her sitting down flipping through the channels.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"Mistress Kagome."

"Please call me Kagome."

"Y-yes Ka-go-me" she stuttered, getting used to not using her formality.

"That is the second time you protected me." she said talking about the events that happened only an hour ago.

"Oh, it's no big deal. You are my mistress and you mean everything to Master InuYasha. Just to see the look in his eye when he sees you is enough for me to do those things."

"Arigato. But I have a question."

"Anything."

"Why were you so upset about losing those two men and What specifically are you?"

"Forgive me for I can't tell you who those men are to Krisanna and I, but specifically I don't know what I am. I'm a Vampire, but unlike Krisanna and Krisena, I don't need blood to survive, but the one thing that really separates me from my friends is that, when I have sex with someone I end up getting stronger than before. Krisanna says it's because of the mens sperm that regenerates me and modifies me better."

That statement raised a question that Kagome had to know the answer to.

"Have you ever had sex with InuYasha?"

Kristal looked at her in shock, before losing her face and laughing hard and loud.

"That's a good one. Of course not! InuYasha is like a brother to me, if not my master. I could never think of him like that!"

Kagome smiled as she gave Kristal the clothes.

"Then I think you and I will be great friends."

* * *

A.N- Ok that's it. I'll leave it there. If anyone has any questions either put it in the review box or PM me. R&R! Bye Bye!

Here's how to pronounce the names"

Kristal (Kri-s-tal) same was how you say Crystal

Krisanna (Kri-san-na)

Krisena (Kri-se-na)


	4. The Gang Reunited and Kristal's Love

A.N- What's up people. Hope everyones having a great summer. Shout Outs to everyone who is supporting this story. Special Shout Out to my Beta-Reader Sombra112.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha, but I do own Kristal, Krisanna, Krisena, Dark, Hiro and Kyosuke.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Gang Reunited and Kristal's Love.

Warning- Lemon

Last Time:

"Forgive me for I can't tell you who those men are to Krisanna and I, but specifically I don't know what I am. I'm a Vampire, but unlike Krisanna and Krisena, I don't need blood to survive, but the one thing that really separates me from my friends is that, when I have sex with someone I end up getting stronger than before. Krisanna says it's because of the mens sperm that regenerates me and modifies me better."

That statement raised a question that Kagome had to know the answer to.

"Have you ever had sex with InuYasha?"

Kristal looked at her in shock, before losing her face and laughing hard and loud.

"That's a good one. Of course not! InuYasha is like a brother to me, if not my master. I could never think of him like that!"

Kagome smiled as she gave Kristal the clothes.

"Then I think you and I will be great friends."

* * *

Now:

Kagome woke up to a smell coming from downstairs. She looked and saw InuYasha still sleeping, she smiled when she saw he scrunched his nose.

'Must be having a nightmare.' she said as she went downstairs and noticed Kristal's things on the table.

"Kristal?"

"Over hear!" she said coming from the kitchen.

Kagome went into the kitchen and was instantly in awe. On the tables were all kinds of food. Eggs, Toast, Bacon, Sausages, French Toast, Pancakes, and Kagome's personal favorite Chocolate Chip Waffles.

"Did you make all of this?"

"Yeah?"

"It looks so good and it smells delicious."

"You can help yourself I made it for you and Master InuYasha."

"I see." she said as she sat down and began to dig in.

"Mistress Kagome."

"I told you to call me Kagome."

"Oh please forgive me!" she said blushing at her mistake.

Kagome giggled.

"It's alright. Oh I was wondering if you would like to come with Rin, Sango, and Myself. We're going shopping for Sango's movie premiere."

"I can go?"

"Of course!"

Kristal stood there in awe and then she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Do you have any extra clothes?"

"No, I wasn't planning on staying long. At first the mission was to find you guys and bring you to Romania immediately, but seeing as how Dark and Kyosuke are still on the loose we have to take the necessary precaution and postpone until we are sure we won't be attacked while in the air."

"How do you figure they would do something like that?"

"Because that's how Dark has always been. If for the person whom he love and respects he'll do anything for her." Kristal said as she took a seat. "If only it were for the right person." She whispered as she looked into space.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"I may not know what your relationship is with Dark, but I can tell you care deeply for him." she said as she began to butter her toast.

That statement made Kristal look at her in awe.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me anything but I am here if you need me." Kagome said with a smile.

Kristal nodded her head.

"Well I better go take a shower." Kristal said getting up. "Enjoy your breakfast."

* * *

Kagome went back upstairs and saw InuYasha still sleeping. She giggled as she went over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. InuYasha's eyes fluttered open as he felt Kagome lips on his. He smirked as he began to kiss her back, pulling her head closer to his.

"Now that's awake up call I'll never forget." he smirked.

Kagome laughed as she watched him sit up and pull her onto his lap.

"So what's the plan for today?'

"Shopping with the girls and you guys are coming with."

"Why we gotta go?"

"Because it's for Sango's premiere and I don't want you coming in jeans and a t-shirt like the last time."

"Hey I was tired and hungry so I didn't give a damn."

"Yeah well I do. So start getting ready. Oh and Kristal is coming with us."

"Why?" InuYasha whined.

"Because she has no clothes to wear and I'm going to have to lend her some of mine for the time being."

"Fine."

"You know she's pretty loyal to you I don't know why you act like you don't care about her."

"It's not that I don't, I just don't want you getting to comfortable around her that's all."

"And why not?"

"Because then you'll want her around all the time and I don't like to share you."

"Aww, you're worried about being replaced?"

InuYasha scoffed. "It ain't being replaced I'm talking about."

"Eh?"

"If you didn't know she gets her energy and power off of sexual pleasure or activities."

"I know. She told me."

"Did she also tell you she can get it from women too?"

"Not at all. But I'm open minded."

"Kagome!" InuYasha said putting a face.

"Calm down I was just joking." she said laughing.

"That's not funny."

"It is to me. Now come on we have to get dressed we have to meet everyone at the Cafe."

"How is the Cafe any way?"

"It's great! I made the right choice letting Souta and Kohaku take care of it."

"Unbelievable their only fifteen and a half and they've finished college and taken over the business. I gotta say they are doing well." he said as he got up and went to get a towel.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah they are. Of corse you know I am still the owner, they maybe smart, but they are still minors."

InuYasha laughed.

"Let's go." he said grabbing her hand and going into the showers.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha went downstairs and saw Kristal standing near the door, texting someone. She looked up and smiled when she saw InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha had on a red muscle shirt with black jeans, with a silver chain attached, and black sneakers. Kagome had on a green sleeveless smocked maternity shirt and blue jeans and tennis shoes. Kristal had on a long dark pink skirt, that went down to her knees, and a black camisole and gold ankle slippers.

"You two look gorgeous." Kristal complimented.

"Thanks." Kagome said, while InuYasha said nothing.

"InuYasha return the compliment." Kagome whispered.

"No."

"InuYasha-"

"It's okay Mistress Kagome. I'm used to Master InuYasha's attitude towards me. After all I did make the ultimate betrayal." she said as she opened the door and left to wait for them at the car.

"InuYasha, I don't know what she did to make you dislike her, but can't you put that aside? She came to help us and protect your unborn child."

"It's not that I don't like her. She was like a sister to me, but she chose him over me. She said she would stay but even she knew she couldn't balance him and me at the same time. That's why I had to let her go."

"Who's he?"

"I wish I knew the one thing about Kristal is that she likes to keep her private life real private, but who ever he was she loved him enough to neglect her duties. Just like I do when I'm with you."

"Love is a powerful thing InuYasha and it works in mysterious ways, but telling by everything she's done I don't think you have to worry. Besides it's not like he's gonna come back." she said as they walked out the house.

(A.N- Oh the Irony.)

* * *

They got to the cafe and went inside and saw the group already there and an unfamiliar person sitting next to Krisanna. Kristal instantly smiled.

"Krisena!" she exclaimed.

Krisena looked up at her. She has long blond hair, that reached to the crack of her butt, pulled into a ponytail. She wore a white button up blouse and a green mini-skirt. She had glasses covering her eyes and black shoes. They went up to the table and Kristal hugged Krisena. Kagome automatically saw Sango and their eyes met putting a smile on both their faces. Sango got up and gave Kagome a hug.

"Oh Sango it's so good to see you again." Kagome said.

"Same to you." Sango replied coming out of the hug as she took time to look at Kagome. "Wow you've gotten so big. how's my god child doing?"

"Oh he's very energetic kicking here and there and giving me major mood swings."

"Glad it's not me." Sango laughed.

InuYasha spotted Miroku and gave him a head nod, when in reality he wanted to give his friend a hug. Miroku, unfortunately, didn't catch on and gave InuYasha a big hug.

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Aw, come on InuYasha we haven't seen each other in three months."

"Don't care!" he said as he pushed Miroku off of him and dust himself off and sat down next to Kagome.

"Ok, now that we're all together I think we should talk about what we're going to do about this little situation." Sesshomaru said.

The group nodded.

"Krisanna give us a briefing."

"Basically we have to get the lords, and lady, back to Romania to deny the request. The only problem is Dark and Kyosuke,"

"And Hiro." Krisena interrupted.

"What Hiro's here too?" Kristal said.

"Yeah he tried to attack the plane Master Miroku and Mistress Sango were on luckily I was able to hold him off."

"This is exactly why we can't leave yet. Who knows what they would do? I say we wait a little longer at least until Mistress Kagome gives birth."

"Seeing as how the situation is getting out of control we need to act quickly." Miroku said.

"But-" Kristal was interrupted by her cell phone. She opened and saw it was a text message, she read it and closed her phone.

"I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Krisanna said.

"I just have to go, brief me later." she said as she ran out the Cafe.

"I swear I don't know what is wrong with that girl." Krisanna sighed.

"Anyway so what would be the best option?"

"I think we might have to really wait until Kagome give birth. That way just incase they really do come and attack you we can at least have the child be passed down. It would obtain both Kagome's and InuYasha's titles, if I'm not correct." Rin said.

"But that's two months from now. What do we do for two months?" Krisena said.

"We continue to fight." Sango said with a smirk.

Krisanna and Krisena looked at each other and smirked.

"I think I'm starting to like you two more and more." Krisanna said as she saw Rin give her a smile.

"Ok then!" Kagome said putting her hands together. "Let's head out and go shopping for Sango's big movie premiere, I've been itching to max out InuYasha's card."

"To hell you aren't." InuYasha exclaimed.

"Not even if it's to make me happy?" Kagome said as she put on a pouty face. She watched as InuYasha struggled to keep a straight face.

"Feh!" He said as he turned the other way.

"Wow! You gotta show me how to do that Kagome!" Rin exclaimed.

"Oh be quiet Rin!" InuYasha yelled.

The others laughed as they watched Rin and InuYasha argue with each other.

* * *

Kristal walked into the dark room allowing the little light from the opened door to come in.

"Close the door." said a male voice.

"Why did you call me here?" she said as she stood her ground.

She heard nothing as she began to turn back.

"It's just me." the voice said as it came out of the shadows.

Kristal's heart stopped as she saw the one person that ever got close to her heart.

"Dark." she said allowing the door to close.

"Why do you act surprised we only saw each other last night." he said coming closer towards her.

"Stay away from me!" she said holding her ground.

"Now why should I do that?"

"Because you're the enemy, enemies don't call each other, especially when we are in the middle of a battle."

"I just wanted to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" she exclaimed. "You chose Kikyo and I chose InuYasha. I gave you the chance to be with me, turn a new leaf, and you chose to stay with that bitch!"

She was then pushed against the wall.

"Don't you ever talk about my Mistress in that tone, you will show her some respect!" he said in a deadly tone as he walked more into the light showing off his six pack abs that Kristal couldn't help but look at.

"I will show her nothing. The only person that has ever earned my respect was Master InuYasha." she said as she directed her attention somewhere else.

"Do you honestly think you can resist me?" he said as he moved closer to her. "Don't you ever forget I was you first."

Kristal then punched him in the jaw, dislocating it, and kicked him in the shin, making him fall down in pain. She ran for the exit to find that there was no exit. She then heard Dark laugh.

"I may be a pretty boy, but I'm not stupid." he said getting up and locking his jaw into place.

Kristal began to breath hard as she saw him walking towards her. She backed into a corner and squatted down.

"You were always weak. You were weak when we first fought and you're weak now. That's why you always needed your friends help. Heh. You even needed a pregnant bitch's help."

"Don't you ever say that about-"

_SLAP!_

Kristal looked shocked as she put her hands on the sting on her face as she looked at Dark. Tears were now flowing down her face as she felt Dark pull her leg, making her fall down right on her back. She then felt him pull down her skirt, revealing all of her scars that ran from her inner thigh and down to her knees.

"Haven't you realized that you will never beat us? That our mistresses have already started to put their plan into action and that they have supporters. All they need is that mutt, that emotion-less bastard, and the lecher. It's over." he said as he opened some of the scars with his nails.

"Stop it." she whispered. "Hasn't it occurred to you that once they get what they want they will leave you to rot!"

"Shut up." he responded as he pulled her underwear down.

"Don't do this to me Dark, please." Kristal said finally catching on to what he was trying to do.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to hit you again." he said with a demonic voice as he pulled down his pants.

"Please, stop."

"I said shut up!" he said plunging himself into her dry women-hood with one push, causing great pain to Kristal as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Dark laughed at her. Finally she calmed down as she showed no emotion or said nothing as she felt Dark pump himself in and out of her.

"Has your precious master ever did this to you?" Dark sneered as he laughed. "This is what I can only give you and you know it. Do you wanna know why because you love me and because I love you!"

"Your...lying." she said weakly as Dark looked at her.

"This isn't love." she said looking to the side. "Back then, back when you and I would have fun and could really be ourselves in front of each other that was love. The way you held me close and would beg me to stay with you for the night, that was love. When you would disobey Kikyo and come see me after she told you not to, that was love. What you're doing right now is showing desperation.

That one sentence made Dark stop.

"You chose Kikyo even after knowing what she's doing is wrong. But yet you still stayed with her. At this point Dark, I hate you. I hate that I love you so much, but I will not let that stop me from killing Kikyo and if you get in my way." she said taking time to look at him, "I will kill you myself."

Dark looked at her as if he had saw her for the first time. He slid himself out of her, still causing her pain. He continued to look at her and saw the tears still coming out of her eyes.

"I-I-I'm So-" he started.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled as she struggled to put on her skirt. "You've made it clear to me. The love we shared doesn't exist anymore." she finally got up and wobbled over to Dark, standing in front of him. She grabbed his hands and put them on her neck, allowing him to feel it's warmth.

"Kristal."

"Did it really mean nothing to you Dark?" she whispered as asked him to let her out. He obliged and she left leaving him in the Darkness of the room.

* * *

Sango, Rin, Krisanna, and Krisena were trying on some dresses by the designer Jovani, Kagome looked over at fabulous maternity dresses. While the guys went around and looked for something to buy. Sesshomaru picked up a couple of books, Miroku picked up some supplies for his office and InuYasha was still looking.

Krisanna looked over to Krisena who was checking her phone, with a worried expression.

"Krisena, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh I'm just trying to call Kristal but she hasn't picked up the phone, I've called her three times already."

"If I know Kristal she's probably out looking for some home economics thing."

"Ok you guys." Sango said from the dressing room. "What do you think?" The girls walked out of the dressing room, looking gorgeous.

"Eight letters and one symbol." Krisena started.

"Fabulous!" Krisanna exclaimed.

The girls laughed as they got their dresses and checked out.

"Krisanna, did Kristal not come back yet?" Rin asked.

"No but I'm sure she's fine."

"If she were fine she would have called us." Krisena said.

"If you stopped treating her like a baby she wouldn't have too." Krisanna said back.

"Is it me or do these girls have issues?" Sango whispered as Rin and Kagome nodded.

The boys finally came up to them.

"Are you guys ready to go yet?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said giving him her bags.

"You always treat her like she has no feelings!" Krisena exclaimed.

"She has to learn to stick up for herself! You can't always be there for her!" Krisanna yelled back.

"They've been arguing like that for a while now." Sango said.

"Hey!" Miroku yelled. The two girls stopped their bickering and looked at Miroku.

"We gotta go. We're having dinner at InuYasha and Kagome's place and she needs to get started on the food."

The girls looked at each other and turned the backs to one another as they went the opposite ways.

"Weird people." Sesshomaru said as everyone else nodded.

"Well let's get going." Rin said.

* * *

Everyone arrived at Kagome's house at five o'clock. Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshomaru sat on the couch while InuYasha went to the bathroom and Kagome went to get dinner started. Krisanna and Krisena stayed at the door sniffing around.

"Do you guys not smell that?" Krisena asked.

"What is it?" Rin asked not smelling anything.

"It smells like blood."

"What the fuck!" InuYasha yelled from the bathroom.

Kagome came back in the room as she heard InuYasha yell.

"Inu? InuYasha what's going on?" she said banging on the door.

Sesshomaru gently pushed Kagome out the way as he tore open the door and was shocked at what he saw. Everyone went near the bathroom and looked shocked. On the floor covered in blood from the waist down was an unconscious Kristal.

* * *

A.N- Ok that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also I want to here you guys opinion. What do you think I should do with Kristal and Dark's relationship. They chose loyalty over love and now Dark has fucked it up for himself. So what do you think should happen? R&R! Bye!


	5. If You'll Help Me, I'll Help You

A.N- Alright everyone. Here's the next chapter. I'm definitely going to let you know it was so hard to write Kristal and Dark's scene without making my stomach churn. I hope everyone will understand why I had to go there. Anyway let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha or the Characters involved. But I Do Own Kristal, Krisena, Krisanna, Dark, Kyosuke, and Hiro.

Warning- Very Soft Lemon

* * *

Chapter Five: If You'll Help Me, I'll Help You

Last Time:

Everyone arrived at Kagome's house at five o'clock. Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshomaru sat on the couch while InuYasha went to the bathroom and Kagome went to get dinner started. Krisanna and Krisena stayed at the door sniffing around.

"Do you guys not smell that?" Krisena asked.

"What is it?" Rin asked not smelling anything.

"It smells like blood."

"What the fuck!" InuYasha yelled from the bathroom.

Kagome came back in the room as she heard InuYasha yell.

"Inu? InuYasha what's going on?" she said banging on the door.

Sesshomaru gently pushed Kagome out the way as he tore open the door and was shocked at what he saw. Everyone went near the bathroom and looked shocked. On the floor covered in blood from the waist down was an unconscious Kristal.

* * *

Now:

"Kristal!" Krisena yelled.

"Oh my God!" Rin whispered as she saw the scars on Kristal's legs bleeding.

Kagome moved over to Kristal and checked her breathing.

"She's still alive. We have to get her to a bed. InuYasha, Miroku take her to the guest room I'll be there in a minute." Kagome demanded as she went to the infirmary that InuYasha had installed for her and the baby.

'It's a good thing I studied first aid. With Souta getting hurt all the time, these things came in handy.' she said as she went and got some supplies. She then went into the room and watched as InuYasha and Miroku put Kristal on the bed.

"Alright leave, I got this." Kagome said. She took a deep breath and went to work.

* * *

Dark was sitting on the floor and staring at the place Kristal was laying only moments ago. His mind went back to what his mistress had told him to do to get answers.

*Flashback*

Just as Dark and Kyosuke were cleaning themselves from the battle, they smelled the scent of their mistresses. They immediately kneeled to the floor as they saw them walk into the room.

"Rise, Dark." Kikyo said.

"Get off the floor, Kyosuke." Kagura added.

They obliged as they watched their mistress sit on the bed.

"So I have only one question." Kikyo started. "Dark come here."

He obliged.

"Kneel down to me."

He did as he was told.

SLAP!

Kikyo had slapped him hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? How dare you let those weak girls get the better of you!" she yelled in his face. "I wonder, did I make the right choice appointing you as my guardian."

"Please, Mistress Kikyo, forgive me." Dark whispered. "Please give me another chance."

Kikyo smirked. "Well alright since you asked so nicely."

Kagura rolled her eyes at her comrade.

'I told you not to stay with her. You chose this bitch over the only woman that loved you. You are a real tool.' she thought as she looked at Kyosuke and she knew he was thinking the same thing.

"What I want you to do is..." she said as she whispered her plan into his ear.

"That will break her!" Dark exclaimed.

"That's the point."

"Mistress Kikyo I-"

"I thought you said you wanted another chance. Was it a lie? Or is it that you care for that insolent little girl."

Dark stayed silent as he heard Kikyo laugh at him.

"This is your last chance, whether you take it or leave it is up to you. Let's go Kagura." Kikyo said as she got up, along with Kagura, and disappeared.

"Dark-" Kyosuke started as he tried to help his brother up.

"Don't touch me!" he exclaimed as he got up on his own.

'I'm going to get her, that bitch, Kristal! She embarrassed me in front of Mistress Kikyo. She. Will. Pay!'

*End Flashback*

Dark looked at his hand and still felt the warmth of Kristal's neck.

'Why did it come to this, Kristal?'

Suddenly the door opened and in came Kyosuke and Hiro.

"Well what happened to you?" Hiro smirked.

Kyosuke gave him a look that told him not to talk about it.

"She's never going to come back." Dark whispered. "I've added salt to the wound. How could I ever get her back?"

* * *

Everyone except Kagome, were downstairs talking about what had happened.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Krisanna said.

"She probably over exerted herself." Sango said.

"Kristal knows her limits and she would never intentionally do this to herself." Sesshomaru added.

"Krisanna go look for Kristal's phone." Krisena said.

"Eh?"

"She left in such a hurry when her phone rang. Obviously that will lead us to whoever did this to her."

"Oh right." Krisanna went into the bathroom and looked around and found the phone under the sink.

"Got it." she said as she went back into the room. She began to look through and found nothing.

"Nothing's in here. Just text messages from us."

InuYasha then punched the wall.

"InuYasha."

"I should have never let her go on her own. I knew how she was, hiding things so that way no one would have to worry." he exclaimed.

"InuYasha it's ok." Miroku said.

"No it's not. Is that your guardian up there? No! It's mine!"

"Calm down, little brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Why don't you shut up!"

Sesshomaru gave a soft sigh as he went over to InuYasha and punched him in the face. InuYasha staggered back taking a moment to replay what had just happened, he then got angry and attacked Sesshomaru. But all his efforts were futile for Sesshomaru blocked everyone of his attacks, finally punching InuYasha in the gut.

"Alright that's enough!" Rin exclaimed. "We need to stop fighting each other and start figuring out how we're going to handle all of this. We need to get to Romania and I don't think waiting till Kagome gives birth is going to be a good idea now. Kristal is hurt and I'm pretty sure whoever did this isn't going to stop until we're all dead."

Suddenly the door bell rang and a letter was slipped through the door. Sango went to open the door and saw no one was there. She then took up the letter and brought it back to everyone.

"What's that you got there Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, it was there when I went to answer the door."

"Open it."

_**To: Miroku Kazaana, Sesshomaru Takahashi, InuYasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi**_

_**You have been called to address the Council of Five, in recognition of your new titles. You are to return to Romania as soon as possible a private plane will be here in one week to pick you up. Please bring what you see will fit in this situation.**_

_**From: The Council of Five**_

"It's already starting." Krisena said. "If the council is telling you to come then it won't be good."

"I haven't seen the council since father sent me to live with InuYasha." Miroku said.

Kagome then came downstairs.

"Is she ok?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. She's just resting." Kagome took a moment. "I-I know who did this to her."

The group continued to avert their attention to Kagome.

"Who?"

"Every time I touched her she would tell me to stop. 'Stop don't touch me' and then she said 'Dark I hate you.'"

"Dark?" Krisanna said. "Of all the people. He would do that to her?"

"Who is he to her?" Kagome said.

"They used to be lovers." Krisena started. "During the time InuYasha was dating Kikyo they went out. At first they hated each other, but only because Kristal didn't like Kikyo and Dark hated InuYasha. When InuYasha left their relationship progressed even more and soon they began to see each other more and more. Dark and Kristal had rough sex and because of that Dark would give her scars on her legs. They were what Kristal would say his markings on her because he knew that Kristal would never show them to anyone and because of that Dark would be the only one to have her."

"That's sick!" Sango said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" InuYasha said.

"It was irrelevant! Plus Kristal didn't want to talk about it anymore. When Kikyo and Yura came up with the plan, Dark and Hiro wanted to help them at any cost."

"What about Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked.

"From what I heard, Kagura only joined because she had nothing to do and she wanted you back, so she joined up with them. Meaning that Kyosuke had to join up with them. Dark broke Kristal's heart that day when he told her they was going to come and kill the women that made their mistresses look like shit, meaning you guys." Krisanna said as she gestured to Kagome, Rin, and Sango. "She threw a fit and told him that it was either her or them, from what I was told, Dark was hesitant until he chose to stay with Kikyo. Kristal was heart broken. I knew no mater how much she fought him, her feelings for him would never go away. That's why she hates him and loves him at the same time."

"I never knew she went through all of that." InuYasha said.

"And that's the way she wanted it. You've lived a happy life, why should she have come and ruined it. She looks up to you and Kagome, I think the reason she showed you some much respect is because she wants the relationship you have and she wants to protect it."

Suddenly Kristal's phone rang. It was a text message from Dark.

_**Meet me at the pier. I have something to tell you.**_

"This son of -" Krisanna growled. "Does he really think that he can text her so casually?"

"We need to end this for Kristal's sake and for your sake." Krisena said as she turned to Kagome and InuYasha. "Do you guys want to come? We might need the help." she said speaking to everyone.

"Kagome, Rin, Sango and Miroku stay here and watch Kristal." InuYasha said.

"Right." Kagome agreed.

"Alright let's go." The guys then left, at least not before getting kisses from their women.

"Be careful." Rin said as she looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded.

* * *

The group arrived at the pier by now it was eight o'clock and they had transformed into their vampire forms. Krisanna saw who she thought Dark and went up to by herself, in case it was a trap, the rest of them would jump in.

"Yo Dark!" she exclaimed.

The figure turned around. It wasn't Dark it was Kyosuke.

"Kyosuke? What the hell is going on?"

"I see. So he actually did that to her. He's an idiot."

"What is going on?"

"I have a proposition. My mistress no longer has interest in this little plan of Kikyo and Yura."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"She has agreed to help you. If you will help her."

"I'm not handing over Master Sesshomaru to her."

"She knew you would say that. My mistress simply wants you to kill Kikyo."

"I don't understand is that not her friend?"

"No. They are acquaintances, Mistress Kagura has seen Kikyo's real intentions and she doesn't like what she sees. Will you help?"

"I'll talk it over with the gang. But what about Dark?"

"What about him?"

"Where is he and why won't he show is face?"

"He's sulking. My guess he's probably debating on where his loyalty stands. Anyway I have to get going you know where to reach me." he said as he disappeared.

* * *

The guys reached back at the mansion. Rin, Sesshomaru, Krisanna, Miroku, Sango, and Krisena went home leaving Kagome and InuYasha to themselves, to go into their bed room and think.

"Why is this happening, InuYasha?" Kagome said as she lied down next to him in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear.

"Hm?"

"Everything is going inside out. We're suppose to be waiting for our baby to be born, instead we have to worry about all this bull shit. Why now? Why couldn't this happen afterwards." she said as she looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

"I wish I knew and the worst thing is we still don't know what their plan is! This is getting frustrating and you being pregnant isn't helping anything." he said holding his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Kagome."

"Eh?"

"Had I not turned you none of this would be happening now."

"Don't you ever think that!" she said grabbing his hands. "Even though some crazy bitch is trying to fuck up our lives, I don't regret anything. I'm happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm glad I'm having my first born by you." she said giving him a smile. "And I'm happy I fell in love with you." she said as she gave him a kiss.

"I'm glad I fell in love with you too." he said bringing her on top of him in a sitting position and pulling her shirt over her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she giggled as she felt her panties become wet.

"I haven't had sex with you in over two months and you've been a little tease ever since. You're lucky I never had sex with you every time we went into the shower."

"I'm lucky?" Kagome then began to kiss his forehead and moved down to the side of his face and blew in his ear. "I've seen how hard your dicks been every time you looked at me." she began to rub her self on his pajama pants. "I've been so horny lately, I was wondering when you would take me and now that I'm pregnant my hormones are going crazy." she said as she nibbled on his ear. "You just can't be too rough."

"I can be less aggressive if I wanted too." he replied.

"Well see." she then pulled her top off and unclipped her bra slowly, giving InuYasha a great show. He then pushed himself up and began to suck her now swollen breast, tasting some of the milk coming out of it.

"That's the best drink I ever had." he said as he gently groped her breast.

"Glad you liked it. Think junior will like it?"

"Hell if he don't I'll happily take some!"

"You're so nasty." she giggled.

"Yeah but you like it."

"You damn right." she smiled as she gave him a kiss. InuYasha then pushed down his pants revealing his extreme hard on. Kagome smirked as she looked at it. She then gave it a small flick and watched as it twitched.

"Hey don't play with it! It serves an important purpose to the Vampire Race."

"I'm sure it does." she said rolling her eyes.

"It worked on you."

"I dare you to say that again." she said as she pushed her panties to the side.

"I said it worked on y-" he said before he moaned as he felt himself go inside Kagome's slick entrance.

"Now what were you saying?" she said as she moved a little, earning her a grunt from InuYasha.

"I'm pretty sure it's the girls little kittens that serves a more important purpose to the Vampire and Human race." she said as she began to move up and down.

"God damn it Kagome. You feel even tighter than normal." he mange to say.

"That's what happens when a women is pregnant, does it feel good?"

InuYasha didn't respond. Kagome then stopped.

"Kagome, I swear to Lucifer and the Lord up high if you don't move I'm gonna-" he growled.

"You're going to what I told you, you can't be too rough with me. So what are you going to do?"

"Move Kagome."

"Beg for it, InuYasha." she said giving him a seductive look as she moved down and licked his neck. "If you beg for it I'll give it to you so what is it going to be?"

"Kagome please-"

"Nope. It's Mistress Kagome."

"Mistress Kagome, please move."

"Now that's no way to say it. Come on Inu, say it like you mean it."

"Mistress Kagome, please give me your sweet pussy. Please I want it! I need it!"

Kagome smirked. "Ask and it shall be given!" she said as she started to move a little faster than before. InuYasha had to hold on to her hips to calm himself down. Finally after what seemed like an eternity they both came and Kagome fell on his chest, breathing hard.

"You know you're a little tease right?" InuYasha said as he stroked Kagome's hair.

"I learned from the best. Besides it was pay back for all those times you had me hollering and screaming for you to stop teasing me, the only reason why I didn't over do it was cause I'm pregnant and we have a guest."

"Hey if that was my punishment I wouldn't mind acting a little naughty, Mistress Kagome." They kissed and held each other close for the rest of the night.

* * *

A.N- Ok I have some bad news. My mom just told me that she got me a job at a sleep away camp and I wont be able to update for like a week and three days. The good thing about this is I'll have a short break where I can come back home, so I will update in that time. I'm not leaving until Monday. But I will try and update as soon as possible, before that time. Anyway R&R! Bye!


	6. Sesshomaru and Rin and an Alliance Broke

A.N- Hey everyone. Ok before someone asked me what is sleep away camp. So I'm just going to address that real quick. Basically it's when parents send there away to sleep away from their home, in my case I'm being forced. But anyway I'm going to try and push myself to write more chapters a day so let's begin. Special Shout Out to Sombra112!

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha or the Characters Involved in the series. I Do Own Kristal, Krisanna, Krisena, Hiro, Dark, and Kyosuke.

* * *

Chapter Six- Sesshomaru and Rin and a Tear in an Alliance.

Last Time:

"Mistress Kagome, please move."

"Now that's no way to say it. Come on Inu, say it like you mean it."

"Mistress Kagome, please give me your sweet pussy. Please I want it! I need it!"

Kagome smirked. "Ask and it shall be given!" she said as she started to move a little faster than before. InuYasha had to hold on to her hips to calm himself down. Finally after what seemed like an eternity they both came and Kagome fell on his chest, breathing hard.

"You know you're a little tease right?" InuYasha said as he stroked Kagome's hair.

"I learned from the best. Besides it was pay back for all those times you had me hollering and screaming for you to stop teasing me, the only reason why I didn't over do it was cause I'm pregnant and we have a guest."

"Hey if that was my punishment I wouldn't mind acting a little naughty, Mistress Kagome." They kissed and held each other close for the rest of the night.

* * *

Now:

Sesshomaru and Rin were sleeping. When they were awaken by a loud bang. They both sighed knowing that it was Krisanna, she apparently had a tendency to make a lot of noise when she was leaving to go somewhere. Seeing as how they couldn't go back to sleep, Rin went downstairs, in her robe, and asked the maid to make some breakfast for the both of them. Sesshomaru came a couple minutes later and across from Rin.

"So how was your photo shoot?" he asked.

"It was ok." she said as she looked at the table.

"When you are speaking to someone you are suppose to look at them in the face, you know that."

"Yeah." she said not paying attention to him.

"Rin, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Lord Sesshomaru."

"Why do you address me so formally are you not my wife?"

"..."

"Rin?"

"I'm not hungry." she said as she got up from the table and walked away.

"Sit down, Rin." Sesshomaru said in a calm tone. But Rin still didn't listen nor did she respond to him.

"Rin, this is the last time I'm going to tell you to sit down."

She still did not respond. Finally loosing his patience Sesshomaru got up and pulled Rin harshly back to the table, scattering all the glasses allowing them to fall and break, and pulled Rin on top of the table. The maid came back with the food, saw them, and immediately turned back. Sesshomaru then gave Rin an evil glare as he pushed himself between her legs, leaving her no room to escape.

"Now are you going to tell me why you are acting so childish or am I going to have to force it out of you."

"Why should I tell you anything? You have your secrets and I have mine." she mumbled.

"I see now." he said after taking a minute. "You're upset because I never told you about Kagura."

Rin's eye widened in shock.

"I'm not like the idiot and my little brother. I knew you would be wondering why I never told you anything about them. It was never a secret to me." he said as he let go of her. Rin sat up and looked at him.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"What is there to say? We went out, We broke up, I met you, and we got married."

"Then just tell me." she said in a soft yet still harsh tone.

"And what if I do tell you? What will it change?"

"Nothing but-"

"So then there is nothing to talk about." he said as he began to go upstairs.

"Sometimes you can make me really want to hate you." she whispered as she began to pick up the glass. She never noticed Sesshomaru come back behind her and stood looking at her with anger in his eyes. He pulled Rin's arm as he pulled her up the stairs and into their bedroom, slamming the door.

"Do you really want to know Rin?" he said as he narrowed his eyes. Rin looked at him as she nodded her head.

"Kagura and I met through InuYasha's friend Naraku. She was his sister. We spent time together but we never talked much, she looked up to me and respected me. Finally she asked me out and I agreed. Our relationship after that became rocky and then it didn't help that Naraku had betrayed InuYasha for Kikyo. Soon enough she told me she couldn't be with me anymore and that was that. End of story. Are you happy now?" he said as he turned her back towards her. He then felt Rin hug him from behind. "She was my friend and she was someone who I thought cared about me. Someone I thought that I would change my ways for, but she just left and without any explanation. You changed me Rin, so why would I give you up for someone who felt I did not even deserve an explanation?"

"Sesshy, please forgive me." Rin pleaded as she ran her hands up and down his back.

"Rin, why was this so important?" he said as he continued to stare out the window.

"It's because...it's because Rin wants to be Lord Sesshomaru's one and only. Rin wants Lord Sesshomaru to think about only her. Rin also wants to bare Lard Sesshomaru's first child." she put her head down as she felt Sesshomaru turn around and look at him. He cupped her chin and made her look at him.

"Rin. Are you sure that is what you want? Once we have a child we will never live the life we have now. Is that what you really want?"

"Yes." That was all that needed to be said. Sesshomaru then began to kiss Rin, their tongues battling for control.

"Sesshomaru," Rin moaned as she felt Sesshomaru picked her up and brought her to the bed. Sesshomaru the ripped off Rin's robe as he looked at her angelic form. She had a spaghetti strap shirt with no bra and her yellow panties in a clear view. Sesshomaru pulled up her shirt to show her perky breast as he began to suck on them. Sesshomaru then began to nibble on her nipples, leaving Rin crying out sounds of pleasure and she felt wet between her legs.

"Sesshomaru, now. I want it now." she whispered.

Sesshomaru then pulled of her underwear and moved down, bringing Rin to the edge of the bed, he knelt down and was now face to face with Rin's heavenly hole. He stared at it, it still amazed him to this day that something like this had belonged to him. He then lightly breathed on it, smelling it's heavenly scent, he then began to lick the juice coming out of it. Rin closed her eyes at the sudden pleasure as she grasped Sesshomaru's head and pushed herself closer to him, hopping that he would go deeper, in which he did.

"Sesshomaru, I'm gonna...Sesshy...I'm ah!" she tried to say as she came all over his mouth. She then watched as Sesshomaru pulled himself up to face her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Rin."

"I love you."

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile and he kissed her as he pushed himself into her. She gasped when she felt his huge member inside her. She looked up at him and even though he held no emotion in his face, she could see in his eyes that he felt the same way she did ever since she had gotten married to him, loved.

* * *

After an hour of staying in the house, Rin decided to go out and have fun and asked Sesshomaru to come with her, he grunted as her put on his clothes and followed her out the door. They went to a private movie theater that had movies that were not yet released into public theaters and saw the new movie _Vampires Sucks. _Rin was laughing so hard that the people in the theater had to shush her more than once. Sesshomaru found the movie a bit immature, but couldn't help but smirked every time something happened. He looked over at Rin who had a silly grin on her face, a grin that he grew to love. After the movie was done they decided to go out for lunch.

"The movie was so funny!" Rin exclaimed still thinking about the part where the girls from Team Edward and Team Jacob were fighting.

"It's a nice change to see Vampire movies that make fun of the new concept of the Vampire race." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey at least it wasn't like all those other movies we've seen."

"Yes, I suppose that was the interesting thing."

Rin laughed as she saw their food coming.

* * *

"Kyosuke!" exclaimed Kagura.

"Yes Mistress."

"Did you talk to that girl?"

"Yes. She said she will consider the proposition. Unfortunately I was not able to talk to the Kristal, but to her friend Krisanna."

"I'm sure you had fun with that." Kagura teased.

"I have no interest in her mistress." he lied.

"You are a bad liar, but I'll forgive you." she said as she flicked her fan out, held it to her mouth and stared out the window, looking at the false moon that the council had created, for those who were not able to become human by day.

"Mistress?"

"I wonder how's he doing? With that girl I mean. He must be happy, seeing as how he married her. I guess I missed my chance."

"Mistress."

"At least I'll be able to do something for him. You make sure Hiro and Dark do not kill that girl. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good you are dismissed.

* * *

"That bitch!" Kikyo said as she threw the priceless vase to the wall. "How dare she betray us!"

"Why are you stressing it? You knew from the beginning that she hated you for blackmailing her." Yura said as she polished her nails.

"If she had never betrayed Sesshomaru, then she wouldn't have had to worry about that." she smirked. "And that little pest, Dark did not even complete his mission."

Yura looked up at Kikyo with suspicious eyes.

"What mission?"

"I told Dark to rape that girl and break her."

"You are a twisted women."

'I can't believe she went that far.'

"I'll do anything. I deserve to be at InuYasha's side, I deserve to have the power that, that stupid girl had, and I deserve to Queen of the Vampires! And if I have to destroy all the vampire in my way then I will!"

"Hold on that wasn't part of the plan! Wasn't it we get our men back while killing off all the others, or have you changed the plans on me?"

"..."

"Besides, it's just like I said, the only reason I'm helping you is because I want my Miroku back, if you cross me you will feel my wrath." Yura said as she walked out.

'You'll get your Miroku back. Trust me I never break my promises.'

* * *

A.N- Oh My Gosh! I wonder what Kikyo is thinking. Ok I've decided the next two chapters will be about Miroku and Sango and InuYasha and Kagome, while also giving you guys glimpses of the plan that Kikyo is planning. Also now that you've had a glimpse of Yura and Kagura's input on Kikyo what do you think about them now? R&R Bye!


	7. Miroku and Sango, Her Past Revealed

A.N- Nothing to say really. Here's the next chapter, thanks to all loyal fans. Special Shout Out to Sombra112.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha or the Characters Involved in the series. I Do Own Kristal, Krisanna, Krisena, Hiro, Dark, and Kyosuke.

Chapter Seven: Miroku and Sango, Her Past Revealed.

* * *

Last Time:

"I told Dark to rape that girl and break her."

"You are a twisted women."

'I can't believe she went that far.'

"I'll do anything. I deserve to be at InuYasha's side, I deserve to have the power that, that stupid girl had, and I deserve to Queen of the Vampires! And if I have to destroy all the humans in my way then I will!"

"Hold on that wasn't part of the plan! If you destroy the humans than what will we feed on?"

"..."

"Exactly. Besides remember the only reason I'm helping you is because I want my Miroku back, if you cross me you will feel my wrath." Yura said as she walked out.

'You'll get your Miroku back. Trust me I never break my promises.'

* * *

Now:

(Note: This a completely different day)

Sango woke up to the sound of running water. She turned to the side and saw that Miroku was not there. She debated on whether to really get up or to stay in the bed a little longer. Then she realized that she had to call the planner for the premiere and inform her that she wasn't going to be able to come due to the sudden trip of going to Romania, of course she wasn't going to tell her that and would just say her family got into an accident. After doing so she then went to the exercise room and began her daily routine. A couple of punches on the punching bag, a three mile run on the tred-wheel, and to finally top it off a quick lift with her dumb-bells. After an hour of doing this she finally joined Miroku in his office.

"Good morning, my love." he said as he looked over a case.

"Hi." she sighed.

"Something wrong?" he said putting down whatever he was doing.

"This whole thing, this whole ex-girlfriend-coming-back-evil-plot-thing. It's so stressful and to top it all of I worked so fucking hard on a movie that I'm going to have to actually pay to see when I could have seen it for free. Isn't that some shit?"

"I'm sorry I guess it's kinda my fault."

"It is your fault if you hadn't met me than all of thins wouldn't be happening to me." she said as she went to sit on his desk. "But if you hadn't met me I think I would be dead by now, so I can over look it for now." she said giving him a genuine smile.

"For now?"

"Yup, but after this is all over you have some serious making up to do." she said giving him a seductive smile. Even in sweats and her hair all messy, Sango still looked beautiful and she had successfully given Miroku a hard on.

'Compared to Yura, Sango looks more beautiful. It's her personality that completes the package.' Miroku thought as he got up to give her a kiss. But was stopped by Sango's finger.

"Sango?"

"You can start by telling me your history with whatsherface."

"Sango I've had a lot of women you're going to have to be more specific." Miroku said with a nervous look as he watched Sango put a scowl on her face.

"Miroku, I hope for your sake, you were joking." she said getting her hand ready.

"Of course I was! What type of man do you think I am?" he said as sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Then tell me who she is!"

"You're talking about Yura, right?"

SLAP!

"Oh just forget it! Damn sometimes I wonder why the hell I'm with you!" Sango said as she stormed out of the office.

'To even ask that question! Of course I'm talking about Yura! You damn son-of-a-bitch.'

Miroku rubbed his bruise.

'Forgive me Sango, I just can't tell you.'

*Line Breaker*

'Stupid Miroku, why can't you just tell me?' she said as she got out of the shower and put on her underwear. She didn't feel like going anywhere so she decided to put on her robe and watch t.v on her bed, completely ignoring Miroku. She then heard the door open and automatically knew it was Miroku. She felt him sit on the bed and he sighed.

"After some careful thinking I've decided that I'll tell you about Yura and I, but bare in mind that I'm only doing this because I can't stand for you to be mad at me." he knew she wasn't going to talk to him until after she got what she wanted and in the end Sango always got what she wanted. "If you look at Yura and myself you would have thought we were a cute couple and our personalities were the same. We both craved sex but when it was me and Yura the relationship was more mental than physical and the adventures we had together were great. We would find public places to have sex, just to piss our parents off and at the time she was the best I ever had so it was fine with me. My parents were hard on me for that type of behavior, but for Yura I didn't care." He felt Sango's hatred as he talked about Yura, but he didn't care she wanted to know so she was going to know.

"Suddenly her behavior started to change on me, she was no longer satisfied with me and began to cheat on me, I thought I was in love with her, so I stayed with her. Then she did something I will never forget, she ran a train with countless numbers of men. It was then I realized I lost her, she was no longer the girl I had known, she had changed and so my parents sent me to live with InuYasha here. I wasn't going to open my heart again, to anyone. But then this beautiful human girl came in, she looked lost and confused and most of all broken, we were the same so I decided to talk to her I found out she was different than all the other girls that wanted sex from me and she was completely different from Yura. I fell in love with her and turned her just to have her all to myself and that was the start of our lives. It's funny, to this day I wonder why I hadn't met her earlier."

"She wonders too." Sango said still not facing him. He could hear her soft sob. "She wonders why she wasn't born a Vampire, because then she would have met you a long time ago and she wouldn't have felt so alone, so dead inside."

"Sango, you must understand, Yura is my past." he said as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You are my present and my future, now and forever." he whispered in her ears. Sango turned as she gave him a deep and passionate kiss.

"Can you hold me?" she whimpered.

"you know I will." he said with a smile.

* * *

'I wonder how far Kikyo will go?' Yura thought as she walked with Hiro. 'I have a strange feeling.' Her eyes began to narrow as she touched her neck.

"Mistress?"

"What is it?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"It's just you seem unlike yourself."

"I'm just a little tired. I think I should go to bed."

"Would you like me to accompany you?" he said with a devilish smirk.

"Not tonight, but I need you to do something for me later on, something very important." she said going into her room.

"Anything."

"Good come to me after my nap."

"Yes."

* * *

Kikyo looked through her items and looked as she saw the locket that InuYasha had given her and the necklace Naraku had given her.

"One of these men deserve to die." she whispered. "Another is to rule by my side."

'I wonder where that servant of mine is? Oh well he's probably still sulking'

"It's time to put my plan into action." she said holding up a dark gem.

* * *

A.N- No lemon here. I'm not really good at any other lemons not involving InuYasha and Kagome. I feel as if I'm kicking it into overtime to leave you guys with at least a little something before I leave, I hope you guys appreciate it. Anyway R&R Bye!


	8. InuYasha and Kagome, Change of Plans

A.N- Hello people! Here's another chapter. Special Shout Out to Sombra112!

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha or the Characters, I Do Own Kristal, Krisanna, Krisena, Dark, Hiro, and Kyosuke.

Chapter Eight: InuYasha and Kagome, Change of Plans.

* * *

Last Time:

Kikyo looked through her items and looked as she saw the locket that InuYasha had given her and the necklace Naraku had given her.

"One of these men deserve to die." she whispered. "Another is to rule by my side."

'I wonder where that servant of mine is? Oh well he's probably still sulking'

"It's time to put my plan into action." she said holding up a dark gem.

* * *

Now:

(This is another day)

InuYasha was packing some clothes for Kagome. Kristal had told them that we would be heading to Romania a little earlier than expected and they needed to be ready. Considering InuYasha had a place built in Romania for him and Kagome, just in case. He was set, but Kagome had no clothes and she was pregnant. He looked over as saw his fiancee still sleeping, he then heard his cellphone vibrate and quickly went to answered it.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"InuYasha." his father replied.

"What's going on pops?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Kagome's sleeping."

"Hmm. Well then I'll make this short. Izayoi and I will be accompanying you on your trip to Romania."

"What?"

"Yes. You see, the council has sent me a letter as well and seeing as how Izayoi is one of the council mens daughter, she felt it was important to see her father once again."

"I never knew mom was a council mens daughter."

"Yes and the same went for your brother's mother. Rest her Soul."

InuYasha watched as Kagome fidgeted as she looked for warmth. He knew she was going to wake up any minute.

"Dad, I gotta go Kagome's waking up and we have alot of things to do. We'll be leaving tomorrow, you might want to meet us at our house."

"That's fine. Good bye son."

"By pops." he said as he hung up.

"Inu?" Kagome whimpered as she sat up.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Pregnant." she smiled.

InuYasha smiled as he looked at her stomach.

"So what do you want to do?" Kagome said.

"Well I was hoping we could stay at the house for a little while, then take a nice walk on the beach, have a little picnic, do a little shopping just incase we stay a little longer than planned and finally dinner with the gang."

"That sounds pretty nice." she said getting up. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Maybe watch a movie?"

"Oh. I've had an urge to watch Dirty Dancing."

"What the hell is a 'Dirty Dancing'?

"A beautiful romantic movie."

InuYasha gagged. "I ain't watching no movie named Dirty Dancing. We're watching Halloween."

"I don't want to watch that."

"I don't want to watch Dirty Dancing!"

"Humph, then you can watch Halloween, downstairs. While I stay up here and watch Dirty Dancing."

"This is my room."

"So?"

"I paid for it!"

"And I'm pregnant, so if you want me to feel all cramped up on a couch then you will have to pay for the consequences."

InuYasha growled. "Fine!" he said as he walked out the room.

"Fine!"

After about an hour Kagome had been crying at the end of the movie, when the father finally accepted the relationship between Baby and Johnny. She went downstairs and saw InuYasha siting on the couch, he seemed to notice her presence but didn't say anything to her. Kagome went and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"Sometimes I hate when you use being pregnant against me." he said, still paying attention to the movie.

"Gomen-nasi." she said as she put her head on his shoulder. She felt him wrap his arm around her and got comfortable.

"So what is this movie about?" she asked.

"Fucked up kid turns to a famous Serial Killer."

"Sounds like your type of movie."

"Yeah well if you really look into it, it's kinda sad. His mom committed suicide, when he killed her boyfriend and his sister and her boyfriend and when he was sent to the insane asylum. And no one ever understood him, so finally he built up a shell around him, suppressing all his emotions."

"Look at you sounding all sympathetic." she teased.

"I just know someone who's been in a similar situation."

"Eh?"

"Nothing, anyway I'm bored with this, how about you get dressed and we head out for our little walk."

"Sure, why not?" she said as she got up and went to get dressed. InuYasha already being dressed stayed downstairs and finished up the rest of the movie, then went to the kitchen and began to make the food.

"Inu?" Kagome said as she came down the stairs, dressed in a white floral strapless dress and blue flip flops.

"In the Kitchen."

She walked in and saw him putting all the food into basket. She eyed him suspiciously.

"You cooked?"

"Not really, I have the basics, Sandwich, fruits, vegetables, meat, and dessert."

"What's dessert?"

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha reached at the beach at five o'clock. The beach wasn't really crowded but they still wanted their privacy so they went to a deserted part. They walked around just a little bit before finally settling down and eating. After half an hour Kagome was full.

"Inu, that was great."

"Glad you liked it."

"I loved it, I'm excited to see what desert is."

InuYasha went into the basket and pulled out a plate with cream covered strawberries.

"Oh my gosh, they look so good!"

InuYasha chuckled as he held a strawberry out to her. Kagome took it into her mouth, eating it slowly, just to tease InuYasha. InuYasha breath staggered as he watched Kagome eat the strawberry, erotically. Soon enough she finished and realized that InuYasha hadn't eaten a single strawberry.

"What's up, Inu?"

"Hm?"

"You haven't had a single strawberry. I thought you liked strawberries."

"I do." he said putting up the plates and trash.

"If you do then why didn't you-" she was interrupted by InuYasha's cell phone.

He looked at it and smirked.

"Yo!...Yeah we're about to leave...Ok we'll see you there...Yeah whatever bye." he said as he closed his phone. "It looks like well have to get going."

"Go?"

"Remember we're going to dinner with the gang." he said getting up and stretching.

"I really did forget, for a minute." she said as InuYasha helped her up.

"Ready?"

"Hm." Kagome nodded.

* * *

At 7:30 p.m., InuYasha pulled up to the restaurant that had been previously owned by Kagome's mother, Kaori, but ever since she died Kagome had given Sesshomaru part ownership. They went inside and saw the rest of the group sitting in a spot all the way at the end of the table.

"Hey guys!" Rin exclaimed

"Sup." InuYasha said as he pulled out a seat for Kagome.

"A day to just relax. We haven't had this in a long time." Sango said.

"It's nice to have this time to chill out." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

"I kinda wish the Krissy's would join us." Rin said.

"Krissy's?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, you know Krisanna, Kristal, and Krisena. Their names begin with a 'Kris' so to make it easier I labeled them the Krissy's! Pretty clever huh?"

"What ever you say Rin."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying it's kind, what's the word? Oh yeah! Dumb."

"Sesshy, InuYasha's being mean to me!"

Sesshomaru gave him a look, a look that said "Leave Rin alone or else I cut your balls of and feed them to a cow.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever." InuYasha grumbled.

Everyone laughed as they continued on with the evening.

* * *

Kristal, Krisanna, and Krisena arrived at their destination. They looked around to make sure they weren't put into a trap. The cost was clear.

"So what the hell are we doing here, Krisena?" Krisanna demanded.

"I got a call from Hiro telling me to come here."

"Hiro! You're still talking to him?"

"He was my fiance. As much as I hate to say it, Hiro has more authority on me than anyone, besides Master Miroku,"

"You know you still never told me why you left him."

"It's not important."

"Are you sure about that, my little pet?" A deep voice said. They looked up and saw Hiro standing on a pole looking as elegant as ever. His long red hair blowing in the wind and his white blouse, that had been half undone, and dark slacks, he was bare foot. He jumped down from the pole and was joined by Kyosuke and Dark. Dark looked pale as if he hadn't had any blood in weeks and he had dark circles under his eyes, but even looking as such and much to her hatred, Kristal still thought he was the sexiest out of the bunch.

"Kristal-" he said as he tried to walk over to her, but was stopped by Krisanna.

"Don't you ever go near her!" she growled, baring he fangs at him.

Dark looked up at Kristal and saw in her face despair and depression. She was broken and he was the one responsible.

"Dark do not lose focus on why we are here." Kyosuke warned. "And you," he said looking at Krisanna. "Don't you ever bare your fangs at my brother again."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" she said getting into his face.

Kyosuke tried to keep a hard face, but he couldn't help remembering how cute Krisanna looked when she was mad.

"That's enough, Krisanna!" Krisena said.

"Yeah, chill out Kyo. You're upsetting my woman." Hiro agreed.

"I am not your woman! Now what the hell do you want?"

"Yura and Kagura want a truce."

"A truce?"

"Apparently Kikyo is getting a little, how should I put this? Crazy, Insane?"

"I think psychotic is the word you're looking for." Kyosuke said.

"Perfect word, bro, but yeah so what do you say?"

"Before I answer that, what is Dark doing here? I thought he was Kikyo's servant."

"He is but he's changed his ways. The whole Kristal thing got to him."

"I see."

"So do we have a deal?"

"Tell me the plan then well talk about it."

* * *

The gang were finishing up their meals when Kagome's phone rang. She looked and saw it was an unknown number deciding, just in case it was Souta, she answered.

"Hello...Oh Kristal how are you feeling?...What?...Yeah we were just finishing up dinner...Yeah everyone is with us too, what's going on?...Go get our things...But-...Yes but what about InuYasha's parent's they wanted to come too...Alright I'll let them know...Who is that?...Dark!...Kristal are you alright?...Okay...By-" Kagome looked at the phone in awe.

"Kagome? What's going on?" Sango asked.

"I don't have all the details but Kristal said that we're leaving for Romania tonight."

* * *

A.N- Oooh I wonder what gonna happen? What's going to on with Kristal and Dark? And What about Krisena and Hiro, they were engaged! And Kyosuke thinks Krisanna is cute? This is getting good. Alas this will probably be the last chapter I write for a while. So as of now this story is on official hold. But don't worry I'm not giving up on this story! Between every camp session I get a weekend break so I hope to put that time to good use. Anyway R&R! Bye for now!


	9. We're Off

A.N- Hey people! Here's a new chapter I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha or any of it's character. I Do Own Kristal, Krisanna, Krisena, Dark, Kyosuke, and Hiro.

* * *

Chapter Nine: We're Off!

Last Time:

The gang were finishing up their meals when Kagome's phone rang. She looked and saw it was an unknown number deciding, just in case it was Souta, she answered.

"Hello...Oh Kristal how are you feeling?...What?...Yeah we were just finishing up dinner...Yeah everyone is with us too, what's going on?...Go get our things...But-...Yes but what about InuYasha's parent's they wanted to come too...Alright I'll let them know...Who is that?...Dark!...Kristal are you alright?...Okay...By-" Kagome looked at the phone in awe.

"Kagome? What's going on?" Sango asked.

"I don't have all the details but Kristal said that we're leaving for Romania tonight."

* * *

Now:

"Tonight?" Sango said.

"Wait. So we have to get ready yo go now?" Rin asked.

"Yeah and Kristal said we have to call InuTaisho and Izayoi to let them know to get ready." Kagome explained.

"You said Dark was there with her. Is she ok?"

"I'm not really sure. But I think we need to start getting ready."

"Alright here's the plan. Sesshomaru, you call Mother and Father, Miroku and Sango, head to the airport and see what's going on. Kagome and I will see you guys in a couple of hours." InuYasha said as he helped Kagome out of her seat. "Miroku! Sango! Don't do anything stupid." he said as they parted way.

* * *

"It's done." Kristal said as she hung up her phone. She then walked away from the group with Dark behind her and with Kyosuke and Krisanna fast on their trail.

"Are you sure about all of this?" Krisena asked Hiro.

"Mistress Yura has never steered me wrong."

"Of course not. She's never steered you wrong." she said sarcastically, "Just like she told you to sleep with her and destroy our lives." she whispered.

"Again with this? Are you ever going to let it go?"

"You tell me Hiro. I tried to stop loving you and it didn't work. I tried giving up my beliefs for yours and that didn't work either. You messed up."

"I'm sorry."

"You can't love two women at once Hiro you have to choose."

"I-"

"You just have to."

* * *

After parting with the gang and grabbing some clothes. InuYasha and Kagome were now on their way to the airport.

"InuYasha, what is going on?"

"I don't know and for Kristal to be with Dark. It just doesn't make sense!"

Finally they pulled up to the airport and InuYasha saw Miroku and Sango. After helping Kagome out the car they met up with them.

"So what's up?" Kagome asked.

"We haven't seen Kristal or Krisanna, but we did see Dark." Miroku said.

"Do you know Dark as well Miroku?"

"Seen him with Kristal back in Romania."

"Wait? That's who had her attention?" InuYasha asked.

Miroku sighed. "Everyone knew besides you InuYasha. You were kinda the only dense one." he ended in a chuckle.

"If I see him I'm gonna drink him dry." his eyes began to glow red.

"Easy." Kagome said as she put her hand on his shoulder and instantly felt him calm down.

"Master InuYasha." Kristal said as she appeared behind them. Kagome noted she looked a little paler than normal and her hair was a mess.

"Kristal what is-" InuYasha started.

"Please ask Master Sesshomaru and Mistress Rin to hurry and get here. The Council Members are still awaiting your arrival."

"But they said-"

"I know what it said. But this is what they have told me." she stepped to the side to reveal Hiro, Dark and Kyosuke.

"We're here!" Rin exclaimed as she ran up to the gang only to stop when she noticed the enemies standing in front of her.

"What are they doing here?" she said in a monotone as her eyes narrowed.

"I think you've been picking up some of Sesshomaru's patterns. I mean only he would act like that. Ms. Rin" Kyosuke smirked.

"Don't you dare say her name." Sesshomaru said as he appeared out of no where.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, mutt."

"Now there is no need for name calling." said Izayoi as she walked up to her step-sons defense with InuTaisho right behind her.

"So you must be the head Council member's daughter. Izayoi Teiyoku named after your mother for her graceful presence."

"Funny, you know of me but I know nothing of you. And it is Mrs. Takahashi to you, if you don't feel comfortable calling me that then you may call me Lady Izayoi. Nothing but such."

InuTaisho smirked as he watched his wife handle her own battle. It turned him on to know that she never allowed anyone to call her by her maiden name, but him.

"Please forgive him he meant no disrespect to you nor to your husband." Hiro quickly said before his brother ruined everything.

"It's alright. Now is there a reason as to why my family and I have to leave earlier than expected." InuTaisho said.

"I'm hoping to tell you on the plane. If that is alright with you?"

"That's fine. Why don't we all go and have a seat?" he said as he pulled Izayoi to him and walked away.

The rest of the gang glared at the guys as they walked behind them. Kristal smiled as she shook her head and walked away.

"Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut!" Hiro yelled at his brother.

"That damn bastard is the reason why Mistress Kagura turned her back on love and you want me to act proper around him! Sorry it don't work like that!" Kyosuke exclaimed as they began to walk to meet up with Krisanna and Krisena.

"For once it probably would have helped if you hadn't pissed off one of the Head Council's daughter." Dark whispered.

"This coming from a guy that raped his girlfriend and then started acting like a pussy!"

"Why don't you mind your own business, Kyosuke!" Krisanna exclaimed as she walked up to them.

"Last I checked, Dark and Kyosuke aren't the only ones with drama." she sneered.

Kyosuke watched as she whined her hips, even with a button down blouse that was big on her, her assets still popped out to him.

"I don't have any drama."

"Really? And here I was thinking that it was obvious that you were still in love with me. But hey it wouldn't be a first time I've been wrong about you." she said with a hint of sadness and disappointment as she walked right past him.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't ask for more information Dad. I mean it's not like you." InuYasha said.

"Sometimes good things come out of good patience, InuYasha."

"But don't you think it's weird. And Kristal didn't even say anything, she just stared at us."

"It was weird, yes, but that is her business. It's obvious that the girls have begun a truce with those boys. In time they will tell us."

"Yeah but-"

"InuYasha. Let it go, they will tell us." Sango said. "Have some faith."

InuYasha sighed.

"You guys!" they heard Krisena yell as they all got up.

"Ok, so the plane is ready for you guys."

"Well that's good." Miroku said.

"Yeah, ok so give me your luggage and what-not and I'll get you guys on."

"Well it's only InuYasha and Kagome's luggage. The rest of us have clothes in InuYasha's house." Rin explained.

"Well that makes my job easier." Krisena smiled as she grabbed Kagome and InuYasha's stuff.

They all went outside and the girls stared in astonishment at the plane. It was huge! Black exterior with a blue bunny on the tail.

"Welcome to Le Kris`e. This is our private plane." Krisena explained.

"It's beautiful." Rin breathed.

"You haven't seen the inside." Krisanna smirked as she came out of no where in a pilot uniform.

"Krisanna, you're not driving are you?" Miroku asked.

"Of course nobody drives this beauty but me, hell I won't even let Kristal or Krisena drive it. So now shall we get on and get out of here?"

Krisanna didn't even wait for them to reply as she went over to the plane.

* * *

The group boarded on and was shocked at the interior. The insides were creme colored with two flat screen t.v.'s, and milk colored leather seats. In the back there were four bedrooms and two bathrooms. All in all they thought it was beautiful.

"Hello everyone this is your pilot speaking asking everyone to please take their seats and get ready for lift off. Please remember that there is to be no fighting on the plane and especially no sex! Thank you for fly Le Kris`e."

"Seems as if we're leaving. I hope everything works out." InuTaisho said.

"Kagome may I ask how far along you are?" Izayoi said as she buckled herself in, next to Kagome.

"I'm getting ready to head into my eight month." she said softly as she watched her friends go into their own conversations.

"Time flies by doesn't it?"

"Yeah well with all this stress time seems to be going by slower."

"I understand. Trust me raising InuYasha and Sesshomaru made me wish they would hurry up and get out of my house. But now that I think about it, I'm kinda sad, I wish I could have another child."

"You can't?" Kagome said in astonishment.

"No. One, Taisho wants me all to himself and Two, my father will have even more of a fit then he did when he found out I was pregnant with InuYasha. You know he sent someone to kill him."

"Why?"

"Well Taisho already had a child from Megumi-sama, Sesshomaru's late mother and also a daughter of a council member, so he already had a bad reputation with the council members, but what really got under his skin was the disloyalty. Megumi was my mentor and also my best friend, when she died and Taisho came to me he found it as a slap in the face, to his best friend as well. Then theirs the age difference. I was around three hundred years old when I first met Taisho and he was a thousand. I got pregnant at five hundred and father was not happy. Luckily Taisho was there and saved me. I'll never forget the day InuYasha was born, his blood red eyes were faint and intensifying and as soon as he saw me he began to drink my blood, which made my complex for my son a lot stronger than normal."

"Raising Sesshomaru was easy of course, he was a good, obedient, and the blessing that made my father end his hatred for Taisho. You see Sesshomaru expressed his desire to become better than any Council member and keep the memory of his mother alive that it made my father look up to him and actually call him his grandson."

"Must have been hard on InuYasha." Kagome said in a sad tone.

"Not really. InuYasha had already told me he didn't want to have anything to do with the Council so it was ok."

"Well that's go-"

Kagome was interrupted by the bathroom door opening and revealed Dark and Kristal stepping out. All eyes were on them and Kristal held her head down in embarrassment.

"What the hell were you two doing in there?" InuYasha growled.

* * *

A.N- Ok I'm leaving it there. Hope you enjoy! R&R.

Teiyoku=Graceful


	10. Dance in the Dark part 1

A.N- Here's Chapter Ten. After keeping you guys guessing on what's going to happen when the guys get to Romania, it's finally time to reveal! I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha or the Characters. I Do Own Kristal, Krisanna, Krisena, Dark, Kyosuke, and Hiro.

* * *

Chapter Ten- Dance in the Dark part 1

Last Time:

"Must have been hard on InuYasha." Kagome said in a sad tone.

"Not really. InuYasha had already told me he didn't want to have anything to do with the Council so it was ok."

"Well that's go-"

Kagome was interrupted by the bathroom door opening and revealed Dark and Kristal stepping out. All eyes were on them and Kristal held her head down in embarrassment.

"What the hell were you two doing in there?" InuYasha growled.

* * *

Now:

"Master InuYasha, this may look bad, but-" Kristal started.

"Look Bad? Have you forgotten this is the same man that fucking raped you and broke you?" he yelled as he walked closer to Kristal.

"That is none of your damn business!" Dark exclaimed as he shielded Kristal from InuYasha's wrath.

"Dark, please don't," Kristal pleaded.

"This was exactly what I'm talking about! You always stick up for him! He never did anything for you."

"Oh really at least I never hurt her!" InuYasha exclaimed back.

"Is that what you believ-"

"Stop it!" Kristal yelled as a tear ran down her face. The two men stood in shock as they watched Kristal walk into the bedroom. Kagome and Rin followed after her as Sango stayed behind.

"Now look what you did!" Sango said.

"I didn't do anything!" InuYasha yelled.

"Oh yeah, sure you didn't." Dark said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about the both of you! It's obvious you two care deeply for her and I understand that both of you want to protect her. But none of that was necessary!" she grunted as she walked past them and into the room.

* * *

_"...But none of that was necessary!"_

"Damn!" Krisena said as she turned off the intercom.

"Wow, talk about drama and what was up with Dark and Kristal." Kyosuke said as he put the plane on auto pilot.

"I'm surprised you don't have camera's in the bathroom." Hiro said as he put his foot up on the chair.

"We respect peoples privacy." Krisanna said in a sarcastic tone as she pushed Hiro's foot off of the chair.

"What was Dark referring to? About Kristal I mean."

Krisanna sighed.

"One hundred years ago, Kristal's mother was raped and murdered by an unknown vampire, this was around the time she was given to InuYasha. She never told InuYasha because she didn't want him pitying her. So instead she ran to Dark for comfort, now because of this she spent more time with Dark then with InuYasha. As a result InuYasha fired her and left. Then to add salt to the wound, Dark left her as well. I remember she cried for hours on end."

"Damn that's rough." Kyosuke said.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

After about ten hours, while everyone had been asleep InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and InuTaisho in one room and Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Izayoi in another, Krisanna looked outside the window and smiled when she saw the beautiful greenery and the moon shining on the gorgeous clean water.

'Home.'

She then heard people talking and decided to make sure everyone was awake.

_"Good Morning people! Just making sure everyone is up and about and letting you know we will be arriving at our destination in one hour. Once again thank you for flying Le Kris`e."_

* * *

"Come on guys! We have to get up and be ready in one hour." Rin whined as she tried to wake up her best friends.

"Rin, it only takes me five minutes to get ready." Sango mumbled.

"Ew you aren't gonna take a shower?"

"Of course, but I'm gonna work out a little before I do." she said as she turned to her side. "And your little plan worked, cause now I'm awake."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rin said innocently as she walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome. Kagome wake up." she said softly.

"Rin what are you doing?" said Izayoi as she walked into the room, dressed in black pants and a yellow blouse with her hair pulled into a side ponytail.

"Hello Izayoi-sama. I was just trying to wake up Kagome."

"I see. It would be best considering she is pregnant and she will take sometime to get ready."

Rin nodded. "Kagome."

"InuYasha, not now hun." Kagome murmured in her sleep.

The girls snickered.

"Come on Kagome, get up." Sango said shaking her a bit more roughly.

Kagome moaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Sango? What time is it?" she yawned.

"Well considering we left Tokyo at 10 p.m. and we're in Romania now, so I'm guessing around 7 p.m. and we have to be ready in an hour."

"Ok. I'm up." she said stretching and sitting up.

* * *

Kristal got up and went to the bathroom. She opened her cell phone and scrolled down to a number. She sighed as she pressed call.

_"Hello?"_ said a deep males voice.

"Hello, Father."

_"Kristal? How have you been? Where are you?"_

"I'm on a plane. I'm coming to see the council."

_"Why? Is it something I can help you with?" he said in a worried tone._

Kristal smiled at his concern for her.

"No, Father. I just wanted to let you know we will be arriving very soon."

_"We?"_

"Master InuYasha and his friends, also his mother and father and of course Krisanna and Krisena and a few others."

_"A few others?"_

"-sigh- I'm also with Kyosuke, Hiro,...and Dark."

_"What?" her father yelled. He had yelled so loud that Kristal had to pull the phone away from her ear._

"Father."

_"What are you doing with that traitor?"_

"He's not a traitor Father, he just chose the wrong path."

_"I don't care! I can't believe you are even wanting to be in the same room with him! You could never keep your legs closed!"_

"I'm trying to save the human race, not get back together with Dark! And how could you say that to me?"

_"Humans! Your mother would be rolling in her grave if she knew what you were doing. This exactly why you could never be a true vampire, you always played with your food."_

"You're right Father. I'm not a true vampire and I'm sorry to disappoint you. But don't you dare put my mother in this, or else you will regret it."

_"How dare you talk to me like that! Have you forgotten that I am your father!"_

"You know what? Forget it, I'll see you soon, goodbye Father!"

She then angrily hanged up the phone, then she smirked.

'That's my father for ya' and of course he's going to send the car anyway.'

* * *

_"Once again good morning everyone! We will be arriving at our destination in ten minutes. Once again thank you for flying Le Kris`e." _Krisanna said in a cheerful manner.

"You sound happy." Kyosuke said.

"Well I'm home again. Of course I'm happy. I missed the wild parties and chilling out with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"Honestly, you didn't think I would wait for you my whole life?" she laughed. "You forget I'm not like Kristal or Krisena, I'm not chaser nor do I have any patience."

"It doesn't matter to me. It's not like I still like you."

Krisanna smirked as she put the plane on auto pilot. She walked up to Kyosuke and looked up at him.

"So you're saying you really don't want me back, Kyo."

"If I told you the right answer you might get angry."

Krisanna put on a confused face.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." he said as he walked out leaving Krisanna standing there, more confused than ever.

* * *

After Krisanna had landed the plane, she stayed behind to put it away and Dark, Hiro, and Kyosuke went their own way, they made their way to the entrance and saw a limo with pink detailing. Kristal smiled as she ran over to it. The driver came out and bowed at her.

"Hello Lady Kristal." he said in a well mannered tone.

"Hello Krad, you remember my friends."

"Yes, only some look unfamiliar."

"Oh right I forgot, this is Kagome, Rin, and Sango. They are the wives of Master InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku."

"Very nice to meet you," he said as he opened the door and held it for everyone to go in. "So where would you like to go, Lady Krisanna?"

"We need to go to the council."

"No problem."

Krad stated the car and they were off. Kristal rolled up the black tinted window, giving them some time to talk.

"So what's the plan?" Kagome asked.

"For starters you can drop Izayoi and I off at our home." InuTaisho said.

"That won't be a problem." Kristal responded.

"Ok guys listen. I just got word that tonight is going to be a ball in recognition for the two out of the Three Lords retirement," Krisena said. "basically all we have to do is show up, I'm pretty sure Kikyo, Kagura, and Yura will be there."

"How do we know they wont try anything?" Rin asked.

"Now that we have an alliance with Kagura and Yura, I'm pretty sure that they wont start any trouble, but Kikyo might be a different story."

* * *

Kikyo threw a chair at the mirror.

"Those damn bitches!" she screamed.

She had just found out about Kagura and Yura's alliance with InuYasha's gang. She no longer had the support of her supposed friends and her slave, Dark, had left her high and dry for some girl. She began to cry out of anger until she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"What?"

"Lady Kikyo. This just came in for you." one of her maids said handing her a letter.

She snatched it out of her hands and read. Slowly a smile grew onto her face, things were starting to look up.

* * *

After dropping off InuTaisho and Izayoi, InuYasha and the rest of the gang went over to his condo.

"Thanks Krad that will be all. Do tell father I said Thank You."

Krad nodded as he drove off.

"Home sweet Home." Miroku sighed as he walked inside and laid on the couch.

"This isn't your home." InuYasha said pushing him off the couch.

Kagome giggled.

"Oh don't worry Miroku. A place of InuYasha's is a home of yours." Kagome smiled.

"Thank You, Kagome. See now why couldn't you be more like her InuYasha?" Miroku said getting back up on the couch.

"Because I've known you long enough to know that any place you call home, you end up messing it up!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do." Everyone agreed.

"Even you agree Sango?"

"Well you do have a tendency to be a little messy. But I love you anyway."

Sango gave him a kiss on the nose and Miroku smiled.

"Thanks Sango."

"Ok!" Kristal said. "I think it's time we get ready for the ball, don't you guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well I'll meet you guys there." Krisena said. "I have to go get ready and I have my dress and stuff at my apartment, so I'll see you guys later."

She walked out and closed the door, she looked at her phone and smiled at the wallpaper. A picture of her and Hiro just standing in the moonlight. Then she blacked out.

* * *

It was now 9 p.m. and InuYasha and the guys were waiting for the girls. InuYasha had on a red tuxedo, his family crescent on one of the flap, Miroku had on a black tuxedo with his family crescent on his sleeve, and Sesshomaru had on a white tuxedo with no crescent, for his was already on his forehead. They waited patiently for the girls to come downstairs.

"Oh boys." Sango sang.

They boys looked up and their jaws dropped; Sango had on a black strapless rose pattern, empire waistline dress with a pink taffeta waistband with a black flower on the side. She had her hair on drop curls and she had on pink pumps, she completed her dress with a small skull necklace and strawberry pink lip gloss and black eye shadow.

Rin had on a orange halter top pleated dress with sequins and a beaded design along the breast line, open toes yellow heals, and her crescent moon earrings. She finished it with yellow eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

They walked down the stairs and hugged their men. InuYasha stood there and smiled.

"You two look really beautiful." he said.

"Thanks, but wait until you see Kagome." Rin said.

And right on cue Kagome came downstairs. Her belly now suddenly gone as she wore a long white dress. It had sparkling straps form a V on the back and white high heels. She had tight curls and her bang curled and straightened. She wore white eye shadow and cherry red lip gloss.

"So? Do you like it?" she said with a twirl.

"You're not pregnant anymore." InuYasha said.

"It's a little thing I've been working on. All it does is shrink down the baby bump, but don't worry the baby's gonna be ok."

"You look so beautiful right now."

"Thank you." she said giving him a peck.

"Alright you two let's get going." Rin said as they walked out the door and into the limo.

* * *

"Is everything set?"

"Yes. We have already commenced the plan, my queen."

"Good make sure you don't screw up."

"Yes, my queen."

'They are all going to pay. One way or another.'


	11. Dance in the Dark part 2

A.N- Here's another chapter. Depending on how much I write this story should be finished in about 3 to 4 chapters. Special Shout Out to Sombra112!

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha or the Characters. I also do not own "Superhuman" by Chris Brown feat. Keri Hilson. I Do Own the 6 OC characters.

* * *

Chapter 11: Dance in the Dark part 2

Last Time:

"Is everything set?"

"Yes. We have already commenced the plan, my queen."

"Good make sure you don't screw up."

"Yes, my queen."

'They are all going to pay. One way or another.'

* * *

Now:

The gang arrived at the Council's Ballroom. The interior design had a vintage dark and gloomy effect and personally Kagome thought it was the most elegant ball she's ever been to, well technically the only ball she's ever been to.

"Shall I go get you something to eat?" InuYasha whispered.

"That would be nice." she responded.

InuYasha went off and the group seperated. Kagome listened to the sound of the classical music coming from the orchestra. She smiled.

'I wonder if this is how things will be all the time?' she thought. Images of her life to come flooded into her head, her beautiful child, boy or girl, smiling brightly, Sango, Rin, and herself laughing up a storm and hanging out, Sesshomaru playing chess with her, Hitting Miroku for his goofy ways then laughing along with him and most importantly InuYasha and her wedding ceremony. She blushed at the thought of his lips on hers once again.

"Mistress Kagome!" Kristal yelled as she snapped out of her thoughts.

Kagome looked up at her and smiled she looked beautiful dressed in pink corset dress with a one shoulder design with crystal accents, she also had on silver open toe 3 inch ankle strap. Her brunette hair elegantly pulled into a low side ponytail.

"Oh hello Kristal."

"Wow! You look so pretty. And your baby bump is gone!" she said in astonishment.

"Thank You."

"Hey have you seen Krisena? I've been trying to call her for hours and she hasn't picked up once."

"Sorry. She left a little after we got comfortable."

"Oh, that's ok. And I have something else to ask." she said fidgeting nervously.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Well, IthinkI'minlovewithDark!"

Kagome looked at her.

"What?"

"I said I think I'm in love with Dark."

"Kristal." Kagome sighed.

"I can't help it. Remember when him and I came out of the bathroom?"

"How could I forget, InuYasha was so mad at you."

"He apologized to me and he told me that he's given up on Kikyo and he said that he's even more sorry for putting me through all that bull shit from before."

"Is that all he told you?" she said, knowing that there was more.

"H-h-he also told me that he loved me."

Kagome sighed again as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Look Kristal. It's obvious that no matter what you and Dark will always find yourselves back together, but the thing I'm worried about is you getting hurt."

Kristal blushed. "Thank You for caring Mistress Kagome. Dark has been in my life before I met Master InuYasha, which maybe the reason why I'm used to him and his ways. But I don't want to get hurt again. I just don't know what to do!"

"I support you in whatever decision you make." Kagome said as she gave her a hug.

"Thanks. Oh please excuse me, Mistress Kagome, I have to go take care of something."

"Ok, have fun!"

"You too."

* * *

Rin gracefully walked through the crowd. She spotted some people that looked familiar to her, but paid no attention to them, right now she was looking for only one person or better to say a certain vampire. She finally found him standing about looking into space with a wine glass filled with the finest blood money could that money could supply. She walked up to him.

"Sesshy?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What is it, Rin?" he said in his monotone voice.

"Aren't you going to mingle?"

"Why talk to these people? They are only interested in two things: money and sex."

"Oh?"

"I've come up with something. A theory, rather."

She stayed silent.

"Vampires, we believe that we are higher than the human race. Top of the food chain, some even believe to be even better, morally, than humans. But are we not the same as them? They kill the innocent, they strive to feel on top, and some do give up their souls to be immortal."

"What's wrong with that?"

"We are no different than humans as much as we hope to become something more by being vampires."

"That's an interesting observation, Sesshy."

"But enough about that. Would you like to dance, Rin?"

Rin was taken back.

"You are asking me to dance?"

"Is something wrong with this?"

"No! It's just I would usually have to beg you to dance with me."

"Do you want to or not." he said more as a statement than a question.

"I would love to." he took her hand and they began to dance.

* * *

Miroku began to dance with Sango. They had been on their feet since they got here and they were taking every moment.

"Have I told you how wonderful you looked tonight?" he asked her.

"Only three times, Miroku."

"I can't help it," he said pulling her close to him. "Can you feel what you do to me Sango?"

Sango smirked when she felt his now hard erection on her stomach.

"I wish you could see what you do to me right now." she whispered, putting her head on his shoulder.

"That can be arranged."

They both laughed.

* * *

InuYasha was dancing with Kagome, both of them just staring into each others eyes. They were interrupted by the announcer.

"Now presenting our Royal Council Members: 'The Beautiful Misaki Migoto', 'The Strong Kizuki Kyoukou', 'The Elegant Misa Miyabita', 'The Intelligent Yuki Kinokiita', and our leader 'The Wise Takagi Sentetsu'."

One by one each Council Member came out and living up to their names they were indeed Beautiful, Strong, Elegant, Intelligent, and Wise. Kagome looked in awe as she watched them walk to their thrones.

"So those are the council members we've heard so much about. Which one is your grandfather?" She asked.

"The leader, Sentetsu." InuYasha mumbled.

"Well aren't you going to say hello?"

"Why should I? He doesn't give a damn about anybody else, but Sesshomaru."

"Well for one thing he is going to pass down your father's title to you and Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, what's the deal huh? A couple of months ago you were all attitude and no kindness was spared for anyone, now you want everybody to be all happy and shit?"

"Well excuse me for trying to look at the positive." she muttered.

"Ain't no positive! Were you looking at the positive when your mom tried to kill you!" he exclaimed and the moment he said it he regretted it.

Tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that to me." she whispered.

"Now Presenting the Two Lords of Romania! InuTaisho Takahashi and his wife Izayoi,"

"I didn't mean it." InuYasha said.

"Yes you did." she said backing away from him.

"And Houshin Kazaana and his wife Amane!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome, I really didn't mean to say that out loud."

"So you were thinking it?"

"No! No that's not what I meant." he said pulling her back to him.

"Trouble in Paradise, InuYasha?" a females voice said.

Kagome and InuYasha looked up. InuYasha looked at the girl, standing in front of him was the one person who he had really hoped not to see ever again.

"Kikyo."

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin stood near a wall. Rin was talking about how much fun she had dancing and Sesshomaru sat there listening. Suddenly a frown took place of his small smile.

"Sesshy?" Rin said worriedly afraid she had done something wrong.

'Maybe I talked too much? Oh I should have asked for his opinion.'

"Hello Sesshomaru." a woman said as she came out of the shadows.

"Kagura."

* * *

Miroku was carrying Sango, bridal style, to a room as she was kissing his neck and lips. He opened his eyes and froze as he dropped Sango on the floor.

"Ow! Miroku what is your problem!" Sango exclaimed.

He said nothing as he looked straight ahead of him. Sango followed his gaze and began to growl.

"A woman? You dropped me on the floor for a woman!"

"My, my, aren't you a noisy one? But I guess that's even more reason for you to be Miroku's type." the woman said with a pout.

"Miroku! Tell me who she is before I kill her!"

"No need for that honey. My name is Yura. So nice to meet you."

* * *

"Kikyo, what are you- how are you?" InuYasha stuttered.

"So this is your girl huh? The one who stole your heart from me?" she said walking closer to them.

"And you must be the one that broke it." Kagome said with a harsh tone.

"The one and only."

"Kagome-" InuYasha started.

"We can talk about the other matter, later." she interrupted.

"Oh so now you think you can dominate him?" Kikyo sneered. "Wow, InuYasha you've really sunken low."

Kagome growled. InuYasha looked at Kagome in awe, never had he seen her this angry. This type of anger surpassed the hatred she had for her mother.

"Unless you want a beat down, you better leave."

"You and what army?" Kikyo giggled.

'Sango, if you can hear me right now I need you and Rin. Now!' she thought.

* * *

"Kagura? So it's was you?" Rin said in astonishment.

"Hello Rin." Kagura said.

"How do you know my name?"

"You didn't think that I wouldn't do a background check on my rival."

"Rival?"

"You really don't get it? Just because I'm helping you kill Kikyo doesn't mean that I have given up on Sesshomaru."

"Kagura what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I came to warn you. Kikyo is going to take your brother from the girl."

"What? Oh my gosh, I gotta go find Kagome!" Rin exclaimed as she went to go find her best friend.

* * *

_**'Sango, if you can hear me right now I need you and Rin. Now!'**_

Sango heard her friend call for her help in her head. She turned and was about to leave.

"So Kikyo has already started her attack." Yura said to no one really.

"What attack?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran.

"You might want to follow her." Yura said with a giggle.

* * *

"Attention! We will now start the ceremony!" Kizuki Kyoukou said.

"Will InuTaisho and Houshin please come forward to the Council." Misaki Migoto said as more as a statement than a question.

InuTaisho and Houshin came out of the crowd with their wives in their arms.

"InuTaisho, it's been long." Takagi Sentetsu said as his eyes narrowed.

"Far too long." InuTaisho commented.

"Hello Father." Izayoi said bowing her head.

"Izayoi."

"Now will InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazaana, Sesshomaru Takahashi, and Kagome Higurashi please come forward!" Misa Miyabita exclaimed.

* * *

Kagome kept her eyes on Kikyo when she heard the Elegant Council Member.

_**"Now will InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazaana, Sesshomaru Takahashi, and Kagome Higurashi please come forward!"**_

'Damn it why now!' Kagome thought angrily.

"Kagome!" she heard Sango yell, running up to her.

"Sango!"

"Kagome. Yura she's-"

"I know, I got the leader right here." Kagome glared at Kikyo.

Kikyo simply laughed.

"We should take care of her now." Sango said.

"Sango, don't you dare." Miroku said, finally catching up to her, "This is a celebration, not a battle ring."

"But Miroku!"

"Come on Kagome, let's go." InuYasha said holding out his hand. "She's not worth it."

Kikyo's eyes grew anger as she watched Kagome take InuYasha's hand, Kagome turned back and smiled, and they walked away.

'Nobody walks away from me!'

"I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"For what?" InuYasha asked.

"For getting angry with you and then telling you to be quiet and-"

InuYasha interrupted her with a kiss.

"I don't care about that. I told you You're my Mistress and I am your Master. You are mine and I am yours."

"I'm so lucky to have you." she smiled as they met up with the rest of the gang.

"Ah Higurashi and Takahashi's, and Kazaana. So good to see you." Yuki said. "Sentetsu-sama shall we start?"

"Hai." Takagi Sentetsu said standing up. "Lord InuTaisho, Lord Houshin, and the late Lord Hatosia have served our country as well as our race with loyalty and dignity. But now it is time for their legacy's to be passed down and I can see no other person to do so than their offsprings. Sesshomaru and InuYasha sons of Lord InuTaisho, Miroku Kazaana son of Lord Houshin, and Kagome Higurashi daughter of Lord Hatosia, you have been chosen to continue on with this legacy."

The Council Members gave them a sash with the Three Lords crescent on it as they turned around everyone bowed before them.

"I now declare you four the new Lords of Romania. Rise, my people, and cheer for the Four Lords of Romania!"

The crowed cheered as InuYasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, and Sesshomaru and Rin walked down hand in hand. As if on cue the music came on.

"We would now like to present the musical stylings on Kristal Nanarumi and Dark Magami." the announcer said.

Kristal walked out in a different dress than before she had on a silver lightly beaded dress, her hair was kept the same and her make now softer, using white shimmer eye-shadow and clear lip gloss. Dark had on a black suit that he rearranged to make him look more casual.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Kristal smiled.

(Begin to play Superhuman by Chris Brown and Keri Hilson)

Kagome and InuYasha moved gracefully across the dance floor as the Kristal and Dark continued to sing their song. He looked up at Dark and Kristal, he saw the hidden emotions in their eyes, he knew, he knew they were in love and more importantly he knew that no matter what he said or did they were going to find love. InuYasha had figured that if Kristal wanted to be with Dark then he could at least be a little happy for her. He looked down at Kagome, his-soon-to-be-bride, and the only person he would ever love. His angel, he wondered what he had ever done to deserve her and thanked whatever was up in the sky for her everyday.

Sesshomaru held Rin close as he felt her put her head on his chest. He looked down at the woman he had in his arms, she had grown from the little thing he saved that day that was so long ago, but was still so fresh in his head. He gave a small smile thinking about how much she had grown over the centuries. She was his one and only weakness and she knew that, but she never took advantage of it and that was what he loved about he.

Miroku couldn't wait any longer. He needed her right here and right now. The way Sango's body rubbed against his and the way she would give him occasional winks. She was everything to him, she was the reason he stopped going after other women, to him that was enough to make him love any one. But don't get him wrong, he loved Sango's body, but it was her mind that really got to him, she was intelligent and had good observation. She wrote poems for him and it always excited to hear more. She was is heart.

* * *

Kristal and Dark finished their song and walked off stage and went to an empty room to change back into their pervious clothes.

"You did well." Kristal said in a meek voice.

"Thanks."

Then there was silence, it was so silent they could here the wind from the air vent coming in.

"Dark, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"About what we were talking about, on the plane, do you really think we can work something out?"

"You mean, us getting back together?"

"I don't want us to rush back into a relationship, but I still want to give it a shot. Maybe a first date and then we'll see what happens afterwards."

"Kristal are you sure?"

Kristal smiled as she nodded her head. Dark picked her up and spun her around, he put her down and then kissed her passionately.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

After about three hours, the ball came to an end. InuYasha and the gang decided to chill out for a while at Kristal's condo.

"Hey, have you guys seen Krisena or Krisanna?" Kristal asked.

"Now that you mention it I haven't." Rin said.

"I wonder what happened to them. Krisanna is never one to miss a party and Krisena wouldn't miss an opportunity to see the Council."

"I hope they're ok." Sango said.

"They should be fine," Miroku interjected. "After all they were trained in the finest arts of fighting."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right I shouldn't be so paranoid."

Kristal wasn't convinced. No matter Krisena, Krisanna, and herself always kept in contact. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

"Take it all!" Hiro shouted as he pushed himself further into Krisena's pussy.

"H-H-H-Hi-Hiro!" she shouted in excitement.

"Kyo!" Krisanna exclaimed, pushing her hips to Kyosuke's cock as he rammed her asshole.

"More! More! I Want More!" she screamed.

Kikyo laughed as she watched them.

"The guardians of the Four Lords/Lady of Romania, reduced down to mere sex addicts." she watched as Kyosuke continued to move at such a fast pace that it cause Krisanna to start bleeding.

"H-Huh?" Krisena said as her eyes switched from red to green, indicating that Kikyo's spell was wearing off.

"What? What is-?" Krisena was interrupted by a moan as she felt Hiro pump himself in and out of her.

"Hiro! What are you-"

"So it seems you've woken up." Kikyo said walking towards her.

"Kikyo what have you!" she snarled, trying hard to keep an angry face.

'Damn it! I forgot how huge Hiro was.'

"You and your friends are fools and soon I will have InuYasha in my control. Until then you will continue to be my guinea pig." she held up her dark gem and watched as it's glow engulfed Krisena. Her eyes now green once again as she pushed herself up and moved her hips at Hiro's speed.

"Everything is all coming together."

* * *

A.N- So what did you think? Dark and Kristal are now sorta kinda together. The Council have now given Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshy, and Miroku their title, and part of Kikyo's plan has been revealed. I think I did pretty good. But tell me what you guys think! R&R Luvs U's.


	12. Don't Go Exclamation Mark

A.N: Hello people. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Special Shout Out to Sombra112, I hope you feel better.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha or the characters involved in the series. I Do own my personal character.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Don't Go!

Last Time:

"The guardians of the Four Lords/Lady of Romania, reduced down to mere sex addicts." she watched as Kyosuke continued to move at such a fast pace that it cause Krisanna to start bleeding.

"H-Huh?" Krisena said as her eyes switched from red to green, indicating that Kikyo's spell was wearing off.

"What? What is-?" Krisena was interrupted by a moan as she felt Hiro pump himself in and out of her.

"Hiro! What are you-"

"So it seems you've woken up." Kikyo said walking towards her.

"Kikyo what have you!" she snarled, trying hard to keep an angry face.

'Damn it! I forgot how huge Hiro was.'

"You and your friends are fools and soon I will have InuYasha in my control. Until then you will continue to be my guinea pig." she held up her dark gem and watched as it's glow engulfed Krisena. Her eyes now green once again as she pushed herself up and moved her hips at Hiro's speed.

"Everything is all coming together."

* * *

Now:

After everyone left Kristal's condo, InuYasha and Kagome decided to enjoy the night and have a little walk. They held hands and walked near a fountain.

"Yasha."

"What's up?"

"Nuffin' I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You are so weird." he said, laughing.

"Yeah, but you love that about me." she said with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Or maybe I just love you."

"Aww."

InuYasha pulled her into a kiss and groped her ass.

"Do you really think this is the time for that?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Anytime is the best time for sex."

"Unfortunately hun I'm going to have to disagree with you. With Kikyo out there, I wouldn't feel comfortable having sex with you."

"Party Pooper." InuYasha pouted.

"Aww, I promise after the baby is born and this whole thing is over, you can have me all to yourself and I'll take it anyway you want. Hard and Rough or Slow and Easy."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now come on." she said pulling him to the direction of their home.

* * *

Kikyo watched as Krisanna, Krisena, Hiro, and Kyosuke stood in front of her mindlessly.

"Oh I just love when a plan comes together. Neh my servants?"

"Yes, Mistress." they responded in a robotic tone.

"Now I have an assignment for you. Do you see this picture?" she said holding a picture of a family.

"Yes, Mistress."

"I want you to dispose them. If you do well then you'll have more time to satisfy yourselves. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Then get to it."

* * *

It was now morning and InuYasha and Kagome were enjoying talking to each other. Last night InuYasha had managed to show Kagome some of the sites on their way home. Kagome's baby bump had come back and she was waddling to bring InuYasha some coffee and tea for herself. Suddenly they heard a bunch of banging on their door.

"What the hell?" InuYasha said, he walked to the door.

"Yasha?" Kagome questioned.

InuYasha swung open the door and saw Kristal and Sango breathing heavily.

"What the hell is wrong with you too?"

"InuYasha you gotta see this!" Kristal said.

Sango held up a newspaper and gave it to him, while she and Kristal walked inside.

"'Tragic Accident: Family Massacre.' So what?" InuYasha said casually.

"Look at the picture!" Kristal stressed with horror in her eyes.

InuYasha looked and his eyes widened. In the picture was Naraku Onigumo's family, his wife, Kaguya, and their three year old son Muso; their bodies mutilated and their heads hanging on a pole.

"What the fuck!" he screamed.

"It's Krisanna," Kristal said. "that's Krisanna fighting style only she would do something like that."

"But why?" Kagome said, looking at the article.

"Don't you think if I knew that I would tell you."

"Don't raise your voice at her!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Tears began to form into Kristal's eyes.

"He's going to kill me." she said falling to her knees and hold her head in her hands.

"He's gonna kill me and he's not gonna have any pity." she kept saying.

"Kristal?" InuYasha said, in question.

"He going to kill me."

"Kristal?" Sango asked.

Kristal's eyes rolled in the back of her head and passed out.

* * *

Kikyo laughed hard as she saw Yura on restraints and kneeling in front of her.

"Well looks like I'm not so dumb at all." Kikyo sneered.

"You bitch!"

"Oh thank you."

"Why? I don't care what you do to me, but why to Hiro? He doesn't deserve this!"

"Because I can," she walked over to her and grabbed her chin. "you know Yura, you always had the most fullest lips I've ever seen. I've always wanted to kiss them."

"Get the fuck away from me!" she snarled, jerking her head away from her.

"You know what I'll do just because I liked you Yura? I'm going to let you live, but of course I have a condition."

"Which is?"

"You have to help me kill Miroku and-"

"Never!"

"Excuse me?" Kikyo said, taken back.

"I will never harm Miroku! I'd rather die than help you!"

"Hmph. Fine, if that's what you want." Kikyo snapped her fingers.

Yura watched as Hiro came into the room. Yura's eyes showed sympathy for her pet, no, her friend. She never meant for him to get involved in Kikyo's little scheme, it was the one thing she never wanted to happen to him. Hiro had been there for her since day one, she let out a tear knowing that this would be the last time she would ever see him.

"Are you ready?" Kikyo asked.

Yura nodded her head.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in hell."

Kikyo snapped her fingers and watched as Hiro pierced his hand through Yura's body. Yura looked at Hiro her thoughts went back to when she first met him, when she changed him into a vampire, when he first met Krisena, when he chose herself over the girl, and to be killed by him, surprisingly it didn't bother her. She gave a weak smile as her body turned to ash.

"Poor girl. Should have never double crossed me, good job Hiro. You may go back to whatever you were doing."

* * *

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Miroku came over as soon as InuYasha called them and told them the situation.

"I don't believe you!" Miroku exclaimed at Kristal. "Krisena would never do anything like this."

"It's the truth! I just don't understand!"

"Maybe I can shed some light." Dark said.

"Where did you come from?" Kagome questioned.

"I saw the newspaper and I already knew Kristal would be coming here." he said as he walked to a shaken Kristal, he pulled her close to him and she hid her face from her friends.

"It's Kikyo," he said making sure to take out his formality, "The dark gem, she's using it to control them, Kyosuke, Hiro, Krisena, and Krisanna, possibly to get rid of those who caused her pain and misery."

"What about Kagura and Yura?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked at him with sadness, yes Yura cheated on him and yes she was a bitch about the whole thing and yes she did try to ruin their lives, but she couldn't help feeling a little sad about the whole thing especially when she tried to help them.

"Yura is dead. Kagura still lives, for now at least."

"Damn it!" InuYasha exclaimed as he broke their glass coffee table. Kagome looked at him sympathetically.

"InuYasha it's okay." she tried to convince him.

"No it's not. Kagome, Kikyo's going around killing people and you want me to think it's okay! What if she comes after you?"

"Then I'll deal with her. I maybe pregnant, but I'm not weak."

"I don't care it's not safe!"

"If I wanted my life to be safe and boring I wouldn't have gotten myself involved with you! I wouldn't have gotten involved with any of you." she said quietly, "I already knew all of these things before I got involved, I knew my life could be destroyed at any minute and I didn't mind, because I love all of you guys."

"Aww Kaggy." Rin said with tears in her eyes.

"Nicely said Kagome." Sango agreed.

"So what's the plan?" Miroku asked.

"As of now, we wait." InuYasha spoke, "If anything Kikyo will have to come after us, but I think we should all stay in one place, I nominate mines only cause Kagome's maternity stuff is here."

"I agree." Sango said.

"Same here." Rin said.

"Not us." Kristal said with a sniffle, "Dark and I will go gather some information, hopefully something that can help us overpower Kikyo's gem."

"If you find anything suspicious report it back." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine, let's go Dark."

* * *

Krisanna and Kyosuke were in their cell, finally having Kikyo's spell wear off.

"How the hell are we suppose to get out of here?" she said, pulling on the bars.

"Don't bother, those bars were made out of the strongest metal known to man...or vampire," He said, chuckling to himself.

"We have to try something! That bitch is going to come back down here and use us again! I don't know about you but I am not going to let her tarnish my name!"

"Krisanna, calm down. By now I'm sure someone has noticed our absence and should be finding help."

"That's the thing! Look at what she made us do, just imagine if the police, military, or hell the council were to come, everything we've done would go to waste."

"Well not everything we did was bad." Kyosuke winked.

Krisanna blushed, hard. She remembered what had happened after Kikyo's servant knocked her out while she was trying to put away the plane. Krisena, Hiro, Kyosuke, and Herself were turned into what you would think were mindless zombie's. Unfortunately the sex drive they have been trying so hard to contain was let out and bad-a-bing-bad-a-boom.

"That's not important right now!" she roared, sitting back down on the other side of him.

"I beg to differ. If I remember correctly you started crying when your mind became clear."

"I was not!"

"Tell me, why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying! I just had...something in my eye!"

"Like what?" he said challenging her.

"I had fucking sperm in my eye, remember you sick bastard!"

"I remember and I also remembered that smile on your face when I did it. Tell me, was that a hidden desire of yours?"

"Kyosuke, leave it alone." she warned.

Kyosuke slid up next to her and pulled her into his arms. Krisanna felt her heart skip a beat but didn't show her surprise or her happiness. She glared at him, daring him to go any further.

"Kyo..."

"I haven't heard you call me by my nickname in a long time. It feels good." he smiled seductively. "I'm sorry that I betrayed you." He kissed her neck causing her to yelp.

"Kyo-"

"And I'm sorry that I caused you nothing but pain." He sucked the skin under jaw, causing her to sigh heavily.

"Kyousuke..."

"But I don't regret falling in love with you. And so help me, if we get out of here alive, I'm going to make sure you see how much I've missed you and this time I'll be a little more...gentle." He kissed her lips gently and then bit them playfully with a smile on his face. Krisanna smirked but quickly hid it.

"Who said I wanted you to?"

"So what about your boyfriend?" He said, changing the subject with his hand trailing up her thigh, playing with her sensitive skin.

"Never had one, made it up to get you jealous," She said in one breath. She couldn't control herself in all this pleasure.

"Nice..." He gave her one last kiss and then got up from the floor and walked towards the metal bars, leaving Krisanna on the floor. "But I think we should get out of here, now."

"I-Isn't that what I've been saying for the past three hours? Bastard! Besides I thought you said this thing was unbreakable?" She complained, still a little red in the face.

"I did. But if I can remember correctly Mistress Kagura showed me the weak point for these things."

Kyosuke walked up to it and felt around, moving from bar to bar, finally stopping.

"Right here. Kick it right here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Krisanna walked up to the bar and took a deep breath. As she let it out, she could feel her power building up. She kicked the bar and heard it ring, then silence.

"I thought you said-"

She was interuppted as the bars came tumbling down.

"You were saying?" Kyosuke gloated.

Krisanna rolled her eyes. "Then why the hell did it take you so long to show me this?"

"Well, if I did, I wouldn't have been able to talk to you..." He bent towards her ear and whispered,"...and do those things to you." She jumped back as his breath touched her ear. She blushed and ran out ahead of him.

"Whatever. Now let's go," She said. She stopped midway and Kyosuke stopped after her.

"What's wrong?" She rushed behind her and gave him a small peck on the lips. He was shocked at her boldness but then saw her red ears and smiled. "Let's go." He said grabbing her hand. "What about Krisena and Hiro?"

"We'll have to come back for them another time. We have to get back to InuYasha, we have to warn him on what she's going to do!" She said, running beside Kyosuke at full speed.

"We're going to have to get someone first, someone who might know how to stop her."

* * *

Sango and Rin brought out some tea for everyone as they talked about what they were going to do.

"This is crazy. Kikyo's going on a killing spree and no one can stop her." Miroku said.

"We could always go to her place and kick her ass. That's an affective way." Sango said, taking a seat.

"Yes, but with the knowledge of knowing she can now control them, who's to say she can't control us at first sight?" Sesshomaru added.

"Oh gosh. There's to much tension, we need another beach day." Rin exclaimed.

"Unfortunately Rin this is more serious than the situation with my mother, we're talking about a psycho bitch, trying to kill me and my baby and trying to take InuYasha away from me." Kagome said, sipping her tea.

"Trying? More like succeeding." InuYasha said.

Everyone looked at InuYasha in shock as he covered his own mouth. They all looked at Kagome who simply took a deep breath got up and went into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sango started.

"InuYasha are you saying you want to go back to Kikyo?" Rin asked him.

"No! Hell No! I don't know what just happened, it's like my mouth is saying things on it's own. I-I-I. Excuse me!" InuYasha babbled as he left the house.

* * *

"Finally things are coming together." Kikyo said, laughing.

"My Queen," a servant said as she walked in, "my Queen, I'm sorry to inform you that Krisanna and Kyosuke have both escaped."

"Is that so? Oh well it doesn't matter now, soon I won't even have use for those other ones too. You may leave."

"Thank you, my Queen."

*Line Breaker*

It was now nightfall and InuYasha still hadn't come home. Kagome's heart told her to go look for him, but her head wouldn't allow it. For him to say that Kikyo might have his heart again was a big blow. The normal life that she once was now gone and the only thing she ever wanted to live for was in fact InuYasha. She sighed at the reality.

"Hi honey," Izayoi said coming in. "how are you feeling?"

"I feel as if my hearts been tore out of me and been stomped on."

"Oh yeah I know that feeling. So tell me what happened between you and my son."

"Izayoi he told me that Kikyo may succeed in having his heart again. I don't know how I'm suppose to take that!"

"Well for one, your reaction is understandable, but have you noticed any strange behavior in InuYasha?"

"Well, he's been saying some terrible things to me from time to time, but it was nothing serious."

"I see. Kagome I would like you to do me a favor. In the case of InuYasha I want you to open your mind to all the possibilities of his behavior. He's not one to talk about what's bothering him or if something is wrong with him. I'm sure whatever it is you two will get through it. After all he turned _**you**_, he's having a baby with _**you**_, and he's in love with _**you**_."

"Thank You, Izayoi. I'm going to go find him."

"Oh and honey, do you mind calling me mom now after all we are going to become a family."

"Right...Mom." Kagome smiled as she walked out the house to search for InuYasha.

* * *

InuYasha was near the fountain he and Kagome were at the previous night. Flashbacks of their time there began to flood his mind, but the only words that kept replaying and replaying in his head...

_"If I wanted my life to be safe and boring I wouldn't have gotten myself involved with you! And I wouldn't have fell in love with you!" _

'I have to go back! I have to see her, I have to tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her and only her.' he thought.

Suddenly a bright green light blinded him temporarily causing him to curse under his breath. The light ceased and in its place revealed Krisena and Hiro.

"Krisena?"

"Hello InuYasha." Kikyo said coming out from behind them.

"Kikyo." InuYasha growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to take back what is mine."

"Oh God not this again."

"InuYasha, what does that girl have that I don't!" Kikyo whined. She walked up to him slowly with her arms reaching for him. "Why choose her by your side?" Her hand ached to gently caress his face but not before InuYasha ceased her hands.

"Because I love her." he said with no hesitation. "She never betrayed me, she never hid anything from me, and most of all she hasn't done anything to make me think any less of her."

"Enough!" She jerked her hand away from his grasp and jumped into the air, her body radiating a hateful, green aura. "InuYasha if you do not come with me, then I will simply force you! Hold him!"

Krisena and Hiro walked over to InuYasha, who simply stood there, appearing to not fight them off. As they reached up to grab him, they were pushed back, breaking the fountain. Kikyo's eyes twitched in annoyance but hid the doubt that was accompanied by her increasing heart rate.

"You've gotten stronger," she stated.

"When you're in love you do anything to protect them."

"I'm sure."

"InuYasha!" they both turned around and saw Kagome limping towards them, holding her stomach protectively.

"Kagome stay back!" InuYasha warned as he watched Kikyo throw a energy ball at her.

"What are you-" she stopped as she saw Kikyo and a green ball of energy rushing towards her, threatening to end her life and that of her unborn baby.

"Kagome!" InuYasha screamed as he tried to reach her in time.

Kagome closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Dark standing in front of her blocking the attack.

"Mistress Kagome!" She heard Kristal call from behind her.

"Kristal! Oh thank Kami-sama" she said with a sigh.

"Dark! Just what the hell are you doing!" Kikyo barked.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago!" he said charging after Kikyo. Kagome turned and saw InuYasha running towards her.

"Inu-" She was crushed from his embrace. He released her and examined her body to make sure she was unharmed.

"Kristal!" Kristal turned around and saw Krisanna.

"Krisanna!" she cried as she hugged her friend.

"Oh my gosh, I never thought I'd be happy to see you!"

"Me nei- wait what?"

"Arghh!"

Dark was thrown across the street and hit the lamp post causing the post to bend from the impact.

"Dark!" Kristal yelled, running towards him.

"I have had enough of this nonsense! Time to finish this!" Kikyo yelled.

"Oh my God is that-" Krisanna started.

"Krisena!" Kristal said.

Krisena and Hiro groaned as they felt water continue to pour on them. A cold wind passed them, causing Krisena to sneeze.

"InuYasha!" Kikyo called as she held up her dark gem. "Come with me InuYasha, together you and I can rule over the human world. We can be Gods!"

"No InuYasha! Don't look at the jewel!" Kagome warned, pulling at his shirt. InuYasha looked at the gem and his mind went blank.

"InuYasha?" Kagome looked into his eyes and could see nothing but a swelling pool of emptyness. She couldn't even see her own reflection.

"Come with me InuYasha! I can give you everything you've ever dreamed," Kikyo continued.

InuYasha stood, pulling away from Kagome and started to walk toward Kikyo.

"No! No please! InuYasha, wake up! InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. Krisanna and Kristal ran up to her and ceased her arms, using every once of strength they had to keep her safe. She struggled against her restraints with tears running down her face.

"InuYasha what about our baby? What about our future? What about me?" she screamed.

She watched, helplessly, as he finally reached Kikyo. She sank to the ground sobbing, having just lost her innermost battle. Kikyo, the victor, caressed his face lovingly.

"You made the right choice, InuYasha. I promise you, you won't regret this." she said as she kissed him pasionately.

Kagome could no longer control her emotions as the sight before her blurred her vision and caused her body to convulse. 'I lost him...InuYasha...my love...' One last tear fell from her eye before it eaporated by the sheer force of her power. Her body began to glow purple and she could feel the Shikon no Tama's powers returning. Hatred for Kikyo began to pulsate throughout her body and she shook from the intensity. She screamed for it was too much for her body to control, forcing every nerve of her body to become extra-senstive, everything hurting. Finally, she fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"It looks like I won." Kikyo laughed evilly, engulfing herself and InuYasha in green light, disappearing into the darkness of night.

"InuYasha...don't go..." She moaned, feeling pain even as she spoke. Darkness began to creep at the edge of her vision as a cold wind blew across her body causing her to shiver and goosebumps to breakout over her skin. She felt hot between her legs but could not make anything of it. Her head hurt painfully, like her brain was being squeezed over and over again. 'I want to sleep...InuYasha...I'm so tired...' Her eyes closed and her breaths came out as labored breathing.

"Kagome!" Kristal yelled. She ran over to Kagome and perched her on her shoulder. Her hand slipped and fell with a squishy sound. She looked at her hand confusingly, then her confused face replaced with a mask of horror. "Krisanna, look!" she yelled, fear evident in her voice.

"Oh my God! Call the ambulance, her water just broke!"

* * *

A.N- Oh my gosh, major drama! Now that two of the Krissy's have come together, one still hasn't, the main couple of my story have split up. OMG this is no good. I wonder what's going to happen? Plus I want to thank Yaoi10 for helping me with my story. She made a lot of changes and made it in her words "Actually Readable." (although I kinda disagree). Any way R&R! Bye!


	13. Your Gut or Your Heart

A.N- New Chapter! New New Chapter! Hello, we have maybe at least two chapters to go before the epilogue. Special Thanks to Sombra112! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha or the characters involved in the show/manga. I Do Own The Krissy's, Dark, Kyosuke, and Hiro.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Your Gut or Your Heart?

Last Time:

Kagome saw the sight and one last tear fell from her face before it evaporated from the sheer force of her power. Her body began to glow purple and she could feel the Shikon no Tama's powers returning. Hatred for Kikyo began to pulsate throughout her body and she shivered. She fell to the ground, paralyzed from her own force.

"It looks like I won," Kikyo said as she laughed. With a snap of her fingers, InuYasha and her were engulfed with green light.

"InuYasha...don't go..." she said as her eyes began to close. A wind blew across her thighs and made her feel cold, but she paid it no mind.

"Kagome! Krisanna, look!" she heard Kristal say.

"Oh my God! Call the ambulance, her water just broke!"

* * *

Now:

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, she was suddenly blinded by a bright light and groaned in annoyance and tried to sit up. She looked around, the room looked unfamiliar and she wondered where InuYasha was.

"Kagome?" she heard Rin say.

"Rin? What happened?" she said, trying to get up.

"Please you need to rest. You're in the hospital, everyone's waiting for you."

"Where's InuYasha?"

Rin stayed silent. What could she possibly say? Kagome had given up everything for InuYasha, and to have him gone just like that was devastating.

"Kagome-"

"Rin, where is he?" she said more urgently.

"He's gone," Rin whispered.

Kagome's body froze.

'It wasn't a dream. She took him, Kikyo took him from me.'

"I see your up," Sesshomaru said, walking in.

"She knows,"

"Yes I had a feeling you would tell her. Unfortunately that isn't the worst of our problems. The Council is here and they are not happy."

Kagome looked down at her stomach and her eyes widened in shock.

"What happened to my stomach?"

Her stomach was now flat as if her baby wasn't there.

"After you passed out you went into labor, you've been asleep for about a week now,"

"Oh my god, can I see him?"

"You mean her," Rin smiled.

"Her?" Kagome sighed happily, her eyes became blurry as tears formed into her eyes.

"I'll go ask the doctor if you can see her, ok?" Rin said, getting up.

"Yeah, thanks Rin,"

"So what are you going to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What are you talking about?" she said, looking outside into the bright sky.

"InuYasha. Are you going to try and get him back?"

"That's a dumb question. Of course I am, he's mine and I am his."

"You do realize Kikyo will do whatever it takes to ensure your death."

"Let her do what she likes and I will do the same. InuYasha...as long as he and I are bonded I doubt he will let her kill me."

Sesshomaru smirked, he liked when Kagome acted sinister and when she would be ruthless, he was sure that this time the battle would be even more fun than before.

"Kagome?" Izayoi said, coming in with something bundled up in her arms. Beside her was InuTaisho and the two women from the Council of Five, Misaki Migoto and Misa Miyabita.

"Is that?"

Izayoi nodded, she walked to Kagome and handed her the baby. Kagome stared lovingly at her child, she had her black hair and nose, but she also had InuYasha's red eyes. She smiled when she saw her baby look at her, they stared at each other in astonishment and then the baby cooed and smiled, almost as if it were accepting Kagome as her mother.

"We've been waiting for you my little one." Kagome said, putting her finger in her hand.

"Lady Higurashi," Migoto-sama spoke, stepping forward. "Your daughter is of extreme beauty. She will have men falling to their knees and women will be of jealousy, but will befriend her regardless."

"Thank you, Migoto-sama. But if I may ask why are you here?"

"We actually came to talk to you about last weeks event," Miyabita-sama said, "You see at approximately 9:47 p.m. Kikyo had come, along with Krisena and Hiro, and the three had engaged battle with InuYasha and, that is when at 9:50, you came in and Kikyo tried to kill you. Krisanna and Kristal came and protected you. And then well you know the rest."

Kagome took a moment and as she remembered, tears began to form into her eyes.

"InuYasha was put under her control and he went with her. He couldn't even hear me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, believe me I am, but I must ask why could you not fight her?"

"I was pregnant! What was I suppose to do? Endanger my baby?"

"We were not aware until now that you were pregnant at the time. When we saw you at the ceremony we saw no evidence of such so we thought nothing of it."

"Yeah sure." Kagome muttered, looking down to her daughter.

"Kagome, what will you name her?" Izayoi asked.

"Hmm. I never really thought about this. I was hoping InuYasha would help me come up with one. But if I had to decide right now, I think I would like to name her Miyu. Miyu Sai Takahashi."

"Miyu Takahashi. I like that." Izayoi commented.

"It's a wonderful name Kagome." InuTaisho agreed.

"Now that we have that out of the way. Were going to need to come up with a plan." Sesshomaru said.

"I think I may have one." Kagome smirked.

Everyone looked at her in awe and smirked along with her. Whatever she was planning, it was going to be good.

* * *

"InuYasha!" Kikyo screeched.

"Why the fuck do you keep calling my name?" InuYasha muttered.

"I give you the opportunity of a life time and you turn it down? All for that 'forced-turned'."

"I'd turn it down every time just for that forced-turned, and her name is Kagome. Say it with me now, Ka-go-me."

"I don't give a fuck what her name is! I can give you the world."

"I never said I needed it."

Kikyo let out a yell. "Why do you have to be so damn difficult!"

"You're the one who kidnapped me. Why not make it difficult?"

"You realize I can have you kill that girl, your child, and your friends."

"And you do realize that if you do, then I will happily follow them. Compared to my family you are nothing but a mere commoner to me." InuYasha said coldly as he went into the room, Kikyo had arranged for him, making sure to slam the door in her face.

Kikyo stood there, tears began to form into her eyes. This wasn't how it was suppose to be, she wasn't suppose to be crying. It should have been her whom he had chosen to love, her who should have been named as the Lady of Romania, and her who was suppose to be carrying InuYasha's child. Everything was just all wrong.

* * *

Kagome was admitted out of the hospital a couple of days later and was allowed to take Miyu with her. She walked with Sango and Miroku, when she noticed a limo waiting for her.

"Sango, who's limo is that?" she asked, suspiciously.

Sango and Miroku smirked. Kagome looked at them as if they were crazy. The door opened and out popped Kristal and Krisanna. Kagome smiled.

"Kagome!" Kristal exclaimed, running to hug her Mistress.

"Oh Kristal!" Kagome said, stumbling back a little with a laugh. "I missed you too."

"Hello Kagome." Krisanna said, getting Kristal off of Kagome.

"Hi Krisanna."

"I'm really glad you're ok. You gave us all quiet a scare."

"Gomen-nasi, but if you don't mind I would rather wait until we get back home before we talk more."

"Understandable and plus we have some information for you. Information that can help you extract your revenge on Kikyo and get InuYasha back."

Kagome nodded while everyone got into the limo.

'InuYasha.' she thought.

* * *

Kikyo watched InuYasha walk right past her as if she was invisible. Countlessly she had tried to use the dark gem on InuYasha, but all had in failure. She grabbed his arm, pulling him to her.

"Tell me! What have you done!" she cried.

InuYasha stayed silent, watching Kikyo's mentality crack before his very eyes.

"Why wont it work anymore! I had you for a moment, why don't I have you anymore." she whispered, more to herself than to him. "Why won't you love me and forget about her?"

InuYasha sighed, breaking Kikyo's grip and walking away. "Because when you broke my heart she repaired it. She had her own problems and was still able to accept me."

"I accepted you!"

"No you didn't!" he exclaimed, turning to face her, "You wanted me to be your pet, you wanted to have me on a leash! You didn't understand that I loved you enough to let you take control, so instead you manipulated, lied, and cheated on me, when you thought that I wasn't going to bow down to you."

"I've changed!"

"Oh yeah. If you changed then why kill Naraku and his family?" he sneered, with a smirk.

Kikyo's eyes widened. "H-how did you know it was me?" she stuttered.

"Are you kidding? Yeah it took me a while to figure it out, I wondered why would Krisanna and Krisena have any reason to kill Naraku, better yet his family? Then after you used that gem and I saw how you controlled Krisena and Hiro, it all became clear," he laughed, "It's funny, you swear you changed, but if you really had, Naraku wouldn't be dead."

"InuYasha, you have to believe me I-I-I"

"Save it," he said, walking to her, cornering her into a wall. "You can have me locked up here all you like, you can try to use that useless gem as long as you'd like, but at the end of the day, Kagome is the one I love, my child will be the one I love and you will always be nothing!" With that InuYasha walked away once again, leaving Kikyo in a daze.

'Why? Please tell me, when did it come to this?' she thought as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Lady Kikyo?" her servant asked.

Kikyo quickly wiped her tears and stood up.

"What is it."

"I just wanted to let you know, your army is ready for your orders."

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

Kagome walked into the house and saw Rin, Sesshomaru, and Dark sitting on the couch.

"Kagome!" Rin giggled as she hugged her best friend.

"Rin!"

"How do you feel?"

"I feel great!" she said as she unstrapped Miyu from her carriage. Miyu cooed when she saw Rin.

"Aww! Hello Miyu." Rin said as softly as the wind.

Miyu yawned and snuggled into her mothers arms.

"I guess she's tired. She'll just have to sleep in my room for now until we get back to Tokyo."

"She's beautiful." said a females voice, coming from the kitchen.

Kagome turned towards the door way and saw a woman and Kyosuke.

"May I ask who you are?" she said nodding to the woman.

"My name is Kagura and I have valuable information for you about Kikyo and possibly, if she's not as stupid as I thought, her whereabouts."

"You were one of her companions were you not?"

"Yes, but..." she said, looking at Sesshomaru, "Plans change and people change. You of all people should know that, after all you are the person that gave your own mother redemption."

"How do you know about that!"

"I know a lot of things. And I also know that if you're not careful you will probably die. Kikyo's maybe idiotic, but she also has the mentality of a heroin addict. She lives off of her "love" for InuYasha and if you were to try and take him from her, you will die. So will you trust me?" she asked the group.

"It's as I said, 'If Kagome trust you, then I will too. But one false move and I won't hesitate to kill you." Rin snarled.

"I agree." Sango smirked.

"I'm game to whatever as long as I get to kick some ass!" Miroku grinned.

"If I don't bring back InuYasha Mother will have my head and Father will never forgive me. I value my life." Sesshomaru murmured.

"And what do you say?" Kagura said, implying it to Kagome.

She took a moment, everyone have seemed to value whatever information Kagura had, was it really save to trust her? But what about InuYasha? If she knew where he was then it would be much easier to fight. Then again what if it was all a trap?

Kagome looked Kagura in the eye, it was something about her that made Kagome want to trust her. But her brain wouldn't allow it. What do you follow your gut feeling or you heart? She then felt Miyu squirm, she opened her eyes and looked at her mama as if she were telling her to trust this woman. Kagome smiled at her.

Finally coming to a decision she said; "What do you know?"

* * *

_**"Daddy!"**_

InuYasha lifted himself up on the bed. He could have sworn he heard a voice saying 'Daddy'. He looked around one more time before laying back down.

_**"Daddy!"**_

There it was again! This time he was more than positive her heard it.

_**"Daddy, can you hear me?"**_

"What the hell?"

_**"Daddy! I knew it you can hear me!"**_

"I knew I should have never token that drink from that fucking servant of hers! They fucking drugged me!" he groaned.

_**"Mommy was right about you. Your mouth is as dirty as a pig."**_

"Who the fuck are you?" he barked.

_**The voice giggled. "Oh Daddy! You shouldn't use foul language!"**_

"Listen I really don't know who you are but I ain't your 'Daddy' and just who the fuck is your Mommy?."

_**"Yes you are. You just don't know it." the voice said, purposely ignoring InuYasha's second question.**_

"Listen, what ever you are. I already got two people calling me Daddy. My wife and my kid." he said, purposely using the word wife.

_**"I know. But listen I have something very important to tell you. It has something to do with your future with Kagome."**_

"Kagome? How the fuck do you know her?" he said, getting up ready to attack what ever was talking about his fiance.

_**"It's kinda complicated. But if your willing to listen it can assure your life together will be long."**_

InuYasha growled, not knowing what to do.

'Assure our life together will be long. What the hell is this thing talking about? And more importantly should I trust it?'

"I'm listening." he finally said.

* * *

A.N- And End. Who has any idea who this voice is? Why does it keep calling InuYasha "Daddy"? And who is it's Mommy? So many questions, so little time. Anyway like I said two or three more chapters to go. Hope you enjoyed.


	14. The Battle part 1

A.N- Hey guys. Sorry for the late updates, school has been hectic. But I'm here now so enjoy! Special Thanks to Sombra112!

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha or the Characters involved with the series. I Do Own The Krissy's, Dark, Kyo, Hiro and more importantly Miyu.

Chapter Fourteen- The Battle part 1.

* * *

Last Time:

"Listen, what ever you are. I already got two people calling me Daddy. My wife and my kid." he said, purposely using the word wife.

_**"I know. But listen I have something very important to tell you. It has something to do with your future with Kagome."**_

"Kagome? How the fuck do you know her?" he said, getting up ready to attack what ever was talking about his fiance.

_**"It's kinda complicated. But if your willing to listen it can assure your life together will be long."**_

InuYasha growled, not knowing what to do.

'Assure our life together will be long. What the hell is this thing talking about? And more importantly should I trust it?'

"I'm listening." he finally said.

* * *

Now:

Three and a half months later

Kagome, Sango, Kristal, and Rin were out having a girls day.

"Tonight's the night." Sango said.

"Almost four months that we haven't seen Master InuYasha. I hope he's ok." Kristal said.

The four girls made their way to a table in a restaurant.

"Kagome, I know you're excited." Rin smiled.

"Of course I am, I haven't had sex in months. I'm practically going through withdrawal."

"Oh come on. You know you missed InuYasha more mentally than physically." Kristal smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but enough about my life. Kristal, when is the wedding date?"

Kristal's face turned red, with embarrassment.

"I guess Dark told you."

"He didn't have to, it wasn't much of a mystery, especially when he asked me where InuYasha bought me my ring."

"And when he asked for ideas on where to get married." Sango added, sipping her drink.

"Or when he asked me what type of tux he should get." Rin giggled.

Kristal hid her face behind the menu as the girls laughed.

'It's just like old times. Everything looks normal, but unfortunately it will never be normal until we get InuYasha back. Krisanna, Kyosuke, Sesshomaru, and Miroku have been working hard with Kagura to find out the safest routes to get to Kikyo. Krisena, Hiro, Rin and Sango have been training hard. Whereas I have been taking care of Miyu, at least Krisena has offered to babysit while I get some training done and I've lost some of my baby fat. But why is it I can't shake off these feelings, InuYasha,I need you.' Kagome thought.

"It's true, you've become more slimmer." Sango commented, ignoring Kagome's worries.

"Sango! Stop reading my thoughts." Kagome pouted childishly.

"Don't put on a 'Rin face'!"

"Aww San-San, how could you label that face as my own?" Rin pouted.

"Because you're doing it right now and don't call me San-San. That has to be the worst nickname in history."

"Now you see how I feel every time she refers to us as 'The Krissy's'." Kristal mumbled, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You guys don't like my nicknames?" Rin asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey I like mine. Kags. I absolutely love it." Kagome said, putting on a fake smile and trying to make Rin better.

"Arigato, Kag-chan." Rin said, hugging her.

"Now that that's out the way, let's get some grub. I'm starving."

* * *

"Tonight will be in our glory." Kikyo said, snuggling up to the warmth behind her.

"It will all be ours, my love. Tonight you will take your place by my side."

"Oh InuYasha, this past few months have made me so happy. Thank you for finally forgiving me!"

"How could I ever stay mad at you?" he said, giving her a peck.

"I love you."

"Me too."

* * *

Hiro sat on the roof, watching the golden sunset. It was only a matter of hours until the battle of a life time would begin. In Kikyo's army lied some of his best friends, people whom he considered his brothers and his sisters. They didn't know that once they helped Kikyo kill the Council of Five that she would kill them as well as all the Vampires in the world. He sighed knowing that the task at hand would not be easy.

"Hiro?"

Hiro turned and saw Krisena, looking as beautiful and elegant as she always did. Her green dress flowing in the wind as she walked up to him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I've been better. I'm telling you this whole stress thing really isn't good for my skin."

"Yeah." he said, barely paying attention to anything she said.

"Hiro? How do you feel about Dark and Kristal's relationship?"

"What relationship?"

"Come on, you can't be that dense. They're engaged!"

"What!"

"Are you serious! You didn't notice the glow she had every time she was next to him?"

"Just cause she had a glow doesn't mean anything."

"I had that same glow. When we were-"

"Don't say it!" he said, quickly getting up.

"Hiro."

"I can't focus on this right now, Krisena! I have too much shit on my mind to be worrying about Dark's stupidity and your friend's insecurities."

"How dare you! I don't care if you talk shit about your brother, that's your damn business, but don't you ever say shit about Kristal!" she exclaimed, getting angrier and angrier.

"Why the fuck are you even here?" he shouted in her face.

"I just thought you would like to know that I can't fight tonight. I already told the others but I thought you should know too."

"Oh yeah and why is that?"

"Because I'm pregnant, you fucking bastard!" she shouted as she walked away from Hiro, leaving him standing there in surprised.

* * *

'Miyu, Kagome, don't worry I'm coming, I promise. Kikyo won't keep me away from you guys. If we get out of here alive, I promise we'll spend more time at the beach, we'll go out more, and I will love the both of you endlessly.' InuYasha thought, sitting on the roof of the mansion.

* * *

Nightfall had finally come and everyone was getting ready for their battle, everyone had now revealed their true forms.. Everyone except for Krisena and Kagome.

"It's going to be so hard," Kagome whispered, holding Miyu, "I know you won't be able to understand a thing I'm saying, but Miyu I want you to know having you has been the blessing that I've needed for so long. I do hope that if I do survive then..." Kagome's eyes filled up with tears, this had to be one of the hardest things she had to do, part of her didn't want to separate from Miyu, but she knew that if she didn't have InuYasha then she wouldn't be the happy mother that Miyu deserved.

"Miyu, I love you so much, please understand this. I'm not doing this for me alone, but for you too, you deserve the right to know your father." Miyu's now red eyes looked up at her mother, she smiled happily

"Kagome-sama?" she heard Krisena knock.

"Come in."

"Kagome they're ready for you."

Kagome wiped her eyes, she needed to be strong, for both her friends sake, for Miyu, for InuYasha and for herself. She kissed Miyu's forehead and heard Miyu cry in happiness.

"Alright. Here's her bottle and everything else she might need. Oh and don't forget if we're not back by morning, take Miyu and get the hell out of this country."

"Hai! You can leave it up to me. Kagome-sama."

Kagome nodded her head and left Krisena with Miyu as she ran to meet up with the rest of the gang. She saw Kagura going over ever little detail with Miroku, checking to see if they missed something.

"Is everything set?" Sesshomaru asked, walking into the room.

"Everything is set and perfect." Miroku grinned. "If all goes well we should be able to save InuYasha, kill a crazy bitch, save the Council and still be back in time for breakfast."

"That's only if things go well." Sango added, walking into the room along with Rin.

"I've already sent Krisanna, Kyosuke, Dark and Hiro to go look for any weaknesses at Kikyo's Manor. All you have to do is get InuYasha and destroy Kikyo's source of power, just like we planned." Kagura said.

"And what happens if she sees us?" Miroku asked.

"Knowing her she'll use the dark gem, so just make sure not to look into it or else you can consider yourself part of her army. Get rid of the gem and Kikyo's powerless."

"And everyone will be out of her control." Sesshomaru added.

"Alright, you guys this is it," Kagome started, "no matter what happens, even if all of us falls, someone has to still take down Kikyo. Kagura will you be leaving with us as well?"

"After what that bitch did? Of course I would."

"Thank You, once again. Alright everyone let's go!"

* * *

'Just a few more hours.' InuYasha thought, looking into the moonlight.

"InuYasha?" he heard Kikyo say, but he did not respond. Ever since he said he would help he she's been all up on him. It was highly frustrating.

'Her scent isn't even that great.'

"InuYasha?" he heard her voice get closer to his door.

'Please Lord, I know we haven't talked much, but if you have any love for me at all please don't let her come in here!' he begged.

"InuYasha, there you are!" Kikyo said, coming in without even knocking.

'Thanks Lord.'

"InuYasha, come on, it's time."

InuYasha silently walked past her, but was stopped by Kikyo.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Let's see, we have the army, the plan, and our little advantage. What could I be forgetting?" he said, he pretended to care.

Kikyo giggled while bringing him closer to her.

"You're forgetting my victory kiss." she smirked.

"You haven't even won yet."

"With you by my side I can already see victory being mine. We'll rule over the humans as soon as the Council of Five are out of our hair. InuYasha everything we could ever want are only a few moments away from our grasp."

'She's even more psychotic than I thought.'

"I hope your right." he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

*Line Breaker*

Kagome and Rin landed on the roof of Kikyo's mansion.

"Sesshomaru, what's your status?" Rin asked, talking into the earbud Kagura gave them.

_**"Kagura and I are into the mansion so far nothing looks suspicious."**_

"Copy that. Stay on your guard."

_**"Will do. Out."**_

"Rin can you sense anything?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing...think it's safe?"

"When has silence ever meant safety?" Kagome smirked.

Rin giggled.

"Come on." she said, flying into one of the opened windows.

* * *

Kyosuke and Krisanna had searched the perimeter, checking to make sure anything was going in/out.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think will happen after all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"After all this. What's going to happen to our relationship?"

"We'll start dating, get married, and have kids. At least that's the way I see it."

"But what about the fire? Kyo, even you know it. Our relationship will never be a peaceful one. We'll fuck here and there, but is that all we're destined for? A relationship based on sex?"

"When did that ever bother you?''

"Kyo! I'm being serious."

Kyosuke sighed. Deep down he knew Krisanna was right, for as long as he knew her they would make up and break up, who knew when it would end?

"I-"

ROAR!

The two turned around and saw a werewolf charging at them. The two were able to jump in time, only for Krisanna, to be knocked back down.

"Krisanna!" Kyosuke yelled, watching her hit the ground hard.

"Kagome! Kagome, can you hear me?" he yelled in the earbud.

_**"I'm here, Kyosuke." he heard her respond.**_

"Krisanna is down! Two wolves just attack us."

_**"Wolves?"**_

* * *

_**"Werewolves, Kagome! I'm not sure how many there are, but I think they-" Kyosuke said, before he saw black.**_

"Kyosuke! Kyosuke, can you hear me." Kagome yelled, only hearing static.

"What's going on?" Rin asked.

"Wolves?" Kagome said to herself, "Rin, aren't wolves like the sworn enemies of vampires?"

"Yeah, but there hatred goes deeper into the Council. The Council took their land and a whole three thousand year old battle was the effect. Let's just say that the Council's the reason why the population of wolves have decreased." Rin's eyes widened, in realization. "You don't think..."

"Shit!" They both exclaimed.

"Guys, listen, be careful. Wolves are in the mansion. I repeat, wolves are among us." Kagome said.

Suddenly it got more quiet, all Kagome and Rin could hear was a soft growling sound.

"Rin, please tell me that's your stomach."

"I was gonna say the same to you."

They slowly turned around and saw green eyes, staring at them.

"Kagome, don't move." Rin whispered, taking a step back.

"Rin," Kagome whispered back, taking small steps backwards.

"Yes."

"I don't think that's gonna work."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do. Would you like yo do the honors?''

"Yeah," Kagome cleared her throat. "RUN!"

* * *

"RUN!"

Sango, Miroku, and Hiro turned around when they heard Kagome's voice echo.

"Guess they found a wolf." Sango said.

"Yeah. Come on, if anything we have to at least find InuYasha." Hiro grumbled.

"What's wrong with you? Ever since we got here you've acted like you had a crab up your ass."

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Must have something to do with Krisena's pregnancy." Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Sango nodded.

"Why don't you see what he's thinking about?"

Sango snickered and nodded. Focusing hard on Hiro's mind, she began to read his thoughts. Sango's facial expression turned into remorse.

'Hiro, don't do that!'

"Sango?" Miroku asked worriedly, seeing her facial expression.

Suddenly the three heard snickering. They group turned around and looked around, checking to see what just laughed. They turned back around and continued to walk.

"Hehehehe."

"Show yourself!" Hiro yelled, his red eyes flashing.

"Hahahahaha! You're wasting your time! Kikyo-sama will beat you! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Miroku began to growl out of frustration, Sango seeing this put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you, we have to keep going. Look," she said pointing to a spiral staircase, "maybe this will lead us to InuYasha?"

Miroku sighed with a nod and the three headed up the stairs, they ran up as fast as they could. After reaching the top, they came to a dead end.

"What the hell?" Hiro exclaimed, "We just ran up fifteen flights of stairs and we reached a dead end!".

"Calm down, Hiro. We'll just go back down and try another way again." Sango said, turning to run back down.

*Fifteen Minutes Later*

"What the hell, man!" Sango yelled as they found another dead end and to make the situation worse it had a picture of Kikyo naked, posing and smiling at them. "Does this bitch really think she can confuse me? I'll fucking blow this whole shit up!"

Miroku and Hiro stood back afraid of Sango's moment of insanity.

"Sango, dear. Let's try not to kill everyone in the building before we find InuYasha and the others." he said, trying to calm her down.

"Um, why don't you try and lock in on InuYasha's thoughts, maybe that will help?" Hiro said.

"Has it maybe occurred to you that I have tried that already?"

"Have you?"

"... No, but still."

* * *

Kagura and Sesshomaru made their way to the ball room. Kagura walked in silence, contemplating on whether to finally clear her conscious, after so many centuries, it was finally time to tell Sesshomaru why she really met.

"Sesshomaru, there is something I must tell you." she softly said, keeping her head down.

Sesshomaru stayed silent, stopping in his tracks. Kagura saw his face, staring hard across the room. She looked and her face turned to relief.

"InuYasha-"

She was interrupted by a gash that went across her back. She turned around and saw Kikyo standing behind her. She fell down to her knees holding her wound.

"I told you I would get you back. You were always the weakest of us all Kagura, Sesshomaru, would you like to know why Kagura abandoned you?"

Sesshomaru stayed in silence, still looking at InuYasha. This did not stop Kikyo from continuing.

"You see, Naraku had wanted the title of a Lord for so long that he felt it was important to eliminate the one person who was an easy target. Would you like to know who it was?"

"Kikyo. No!" Kagura said, through her teeth.

"Your Father. InuTaisho Takahashi, was the easiest target for he held Council Member Kizuki Kyoukou daughter, Megumi Kyoukou."

"No." Sesshomaru said, putting the pieces together. He looked at InuYasha, waiting for his younger brother to attack. But for some reason he couldn't see the bratty InuYasha that he had known.

"Sesshomaru!" they heard Sango's voice echo down the hall.

Miroku, Sango, and Hiro ran into the room, all breathing hard from the long run up the stairs.

"InuYasha!" Miroku exclaimed, happy to see his best, failing to see Kagura on the floor.

"Ah, looky here darling an audience. Just in time for the story."

"Darling?" Sango questioned.

"I think it's time to move on to another story, how about we wrap this one up, neh?" Kikyo said, with sadistic grin. "Basically Sesshomaru, Naraku told Kagura to kill your mother, and do you want to know what she did? She befriended you and killed your mother after you two had just finished having sex!"

"Oh my God!" Sango whispered.

Sesshomaru still stayed silent as his eyes widened just a bit, he now knew the truth, that the woman he had once loved killed the one person whom he looked up to the most.

"Sesshomaru, what she said is true. But you must believe me. I regretted what I did to you, which is why I left, I didn't deserve you. I only beg that you can forgive me." Kagura cried, she knew her time was coming and if she was going down, she was bringing Kikyo down with her.

"InuYasha, you must also know that she was with Naraku, long before she ever met you! The whole time, she played you, she only loved you for your status."

"Enough! InuYasha do not believe her!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"You are such a bitch. Creating a sob story to make him come back to you!" she snarled.

"And you're a murderer. Good bye, Kagura." Kikyo's eyes began to glow green

Kagura's body was surrounded by it's light. She felt her life slowly leave her body, she took the last ounce of her energy and looked at Sesshomaru.

'I do hope you forgive me, Sesshomaru. Megumi-sama, your son, he's truly something amazing.' Kagura thought as she closed her eyes and her body turned to ash.

Miroku, Sango, and Hiro stood there in shock.

"Well that's out of the way. Let's go we still have plans." Kikyo smiled, walking towards him.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"By now the wolves probably has them. It doesn't matter," She said looking at them, suddenly her face got bright. "hey I have an idea, why don't you eliminate them as well. I mean if they are dead then there is nothing stopping us. What do you say my love?"

InuYasha eyed the rest of them, they all looked scared and frightened. To them there was no way InuYasha would do something like that, not him.

"Gladly." he smirked.

A.N- Wow, that was a lot. I hope you liked it. I have been really busy, but I have been stuck on parts of this chapter, trying to see how I was going to execute the 'battle' scene. And yes I know that Dark and Kristal didn't really have any scenes, but its coming and trust me with the ideas I'm having for the next chapter it's going to be good. Quick heads up I do not know when I will post the next chapter, but do know that this story will be finished by late October or early November, only because of school. So any way R&R.


	15. The Battle part 2

A.N.- Here's the next chapter, been calling for help from Yaoi10. Check out her stories! And also a very much needed special Shout Out to Sombra112. On with the story!

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha or the Character Involved. I Do Own The Krissy's, Dark, Kyosuke, and Hiro.

Chapter 15- Battle part 2

* * *

Last Time:

Kagura's body was surrounded by its light. She felt her life slowly leave her body, she took the last ounce of her energy and looked at Sesshomaru.

'I do hope you forgive me, Sesshomaru. Megumi-sama, your son, he's truly something amazing.' Kagura thought as she closed her eyes and her body turned to ash.

Miroku, Sango, and Hiro stood there in shock.

"Well that's out of the way. Let's go, we still have plans." Kikyo smiled, walking towards InuYasha.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"By now the wolves probably have them. It doesn't matter," She said looking at them, suddenly her face got bright. "Hey I have an idea, why don't you eliminate them as well. I mean if they are dead then there is nothing stopping us. What do you say, my love?"

InuYasha eyed the rest of them, they all looked scared and frightened. To them there was no way InuYasha would do something like that, not him.

"Gladly." he smirked.

* * *

Now:

InuYasha smiled cruelly as he advanced on Miroku. Miroku looked disbelieving as one of his best friends was about to fight him for a bitch that really needed to be fucked up bad.

"InuYasha, what the hell are you doing?" Miroku asked, backing away slowly. As InuYasha approached him, Sango, Hiro, and Sesshomaru naturally backed away from their battle field, however, they didn't get very far. The Shadows began to move as if they possessed their own soul. Everyone looked back at Kikyo and saw her body emanate a green aura.

"Just a precaution. I can't have you running around, can I?" Kikyo asked, checking her flawless nails as if dirt-them-were under them. InuYasha smiled as he continued to advance upon Miroku.

"You know, I never really liked you. You were always a stick up my ass," InuYasha stated plainly and laughed as he saw Miroku's face whiten. "Time to die."

* * *

Kagome and Rin ran to the empty room, breathing heavily. They could hear the paw steps of the wolves and tried to calm down their breathing.

"Kagome-" Rin started.

"Shush." she said, covering her mouth. Finally after hearing the footsteps no longer there, they let out the breath that they had been holding in.

"Kagome, what are we going to do?"

"I-I- I really don't know, Rin," she whimpered, falling to her knees. "I thought things would be much easier now that the Shikon no Tama's powers came back, but it seems I was wrong. We lost contact with the rest of the gang and we still haven't found InuYasha."

"Look on the bright side at least you're not having a bad hair day." Rin giggled.

"Oh Kami-sama, Rin please just shut up! Ok! Don't you get it, we have no way of contacting anyone for all you know Sesshomaru could be dead!"

Rin's eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Sesshomaru isn't dead! And I can't believe you would say something like that!"

"It's the truth." Kagome mumbled, turning her head away from her.

"Are you really in so much pain?" Rin asked, calmly.

"Don't look into my heart."

"I don't need to, it's in your eyes. Kagome, I really hate to say this, but it's like you're turning into Kikyo."

Kagome's hand met up with Rin's face in a sharp _slap._

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT BITCH!"

* * *

"...BITCH!" Kristal heard.

"Dark?"

"Don't worry about it, we have to find the device and fast."

"But, Kagome-sama..." Kristal said, hesitantly.

Dark grabbed Kristal's arms and pulled her towards him.

"Kristal, I know you care for Kagome, but this is an assignment that we must complete at all cost. For all our sakes."

"I know," she said, putting her head on his broad chest, "but I just want to know if she's ok."

"I wonder how I'm going to grab your attention from that little distraction." he smirked. Dark conjured a wall behind Kristal and backed her against it. Kristal blushed dangerously and felt the wall shape her body as if to engulf her. Out of the wall came metal bands that grabbed her wrists from her sides and lift them above her head. Dark just stared at the delicacy that brought before him. Kristal bonded to a wall with her inviting mini-skirt asking to be nipped off. His cock hardened painfully in response.

"Dark..." Kristal all but moaned his name and that made his cock twitch, yearning to fill Kristal. He walked towards her and leaned his hard body against her sensitive one, his cock brushing against her vagina through his pants. Kristal bit her smile as pleasure erupted through her. She felt herself get wet quickly that she could feel it soak her underwear. Her pleasure fueled Dark's as he knelt in front of her and hiked her skirt up her thighs and pushed her thighs apart to show slightly wet underwear. He chuckled lightly at the sight.

"You can be such a slut when you get ready...but I think that just makes me even harder." He lifted her legs shifting her weight between his two arms and licked the wet underwear. This resulted in Kristal cumming through her underwear and into Dark's mouth. He sucked it through the underwear as if it was life saving water. He couldn't get enough of it. This just made him want even more. He elongated his fangs and ripped her underwear apart and saw her womanhood open wide, quivering invitingly. His cock so wanted to enter her so bad that he almost broke out into a sweat. 'Remember the mission...remember...oh, she's so wet...' He gulped her hungrily and Kristal let out a yelp as his tongue licked her over...and over...and over, each time making her shiver and cum inside his mouth. He stuck his tongue so far inside that she instantly went into an orgasm. 'Oh I'm not done yet...' He lifted his head and replaced his tongue with three fingers. She gasped as something so cold entered her scorching heat. He searched her already explored pussy and rubbed against her most sensitive spot. He rode her orgasm with his fingers that Kristal broke out into a sweat, panting for air that just wouldn't come. Dark stood up to look at her face and almost came right there but his ego wouldn't allow it. She was drenched with sweat and she was breathing so hard. Her face flushed, she tried to speak but remnants from her orgasm made her stutter. Dark kissed her quivering lips with devastating passion.

Finally breaking for air, the both looked at each other, flushed.

"You are very good at distracting me," Kristal breathed.

"Come on. We need to resume for lost but well spent time." Dark waved his hand and the wall and metal bands disappeared. Kristal's eyes landed on the bulge in Dark's pants and blushed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a halt. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe we can spend a little longer for...distraction. I think I should help distract you too." This caused Dark to blush as he saw Kristal kneel in front of him.

* * *

InuYasha charged at Miroku unexpectedly, throwing a fist and connecting with Miroku's face. Miroku flew across the room and caused the wall to collapse. Wincing, Miroku got up and looked at InuYasha with scrupulous eyes.

"Why? Why are you doing this, InuYasha?" MIroku yelled, pain evident in his eyes. Kikyo yawned as if bored from Miroku's outburst of feelings.

"This is boring. InuYasha darling, finish this up. I need to go and take care of the wolves before they start shitting over my persian carpets," Kikyo said before vanishing leaving a trail of green fog. Everyone looked between InuYasha and Miroku. Sango stepped forward determined.

"InuYasha!" She cried.

"InuYasha!" Miroku cried. InuYasha's vein popped.

"I can hear you goddammit! Fuck, I don't need to be deaf as well as sick to my stomach," InuYasha complained rubbing his ears gingerly.

"InuYasha?" Miroku was hesitant, wondering if this was another trick.

"That punch was for the time you threw up on my best kimono during New Years. You fucking bastard!"

"What the hell?" Hiro exclaimed.

"Dude, really...you guys didn't get it yet. Gosh and here I thought at least Sesshomaru would get it." he said, putting a hand on his forehead and sighing.

"I got it the moment you let that whore talk about our father and my mother." Sesshomaru said, stepping forward.

"Wait, I'm confused." Sango sighed.

"Yo, Fluffy! Mind explaining it to them." he said, walking past them to the doors.

"One, stop calling me Fluffy. Two, why can't you explain it yourself."

"I gotta go take care of something."

"But, InuYasha!" Miroku said, still so confused.

InuYasha stopped and turned around revealing a smirk.

"Let me put it this way. Did you really think I would let that whore take me away from the only people whom I could truly call my family."

"Yasha-" Sango said, touched by his words.

"Later guys!" he said finally disappearing through the doors.

* * *

Kagome continued to walk cautiously while looking for Rin. Feelings of regret swarmed into her stomach.

-Flashback-

_Rin's cheek burned as she felt the spot that Kagome had hit. She looked up at her friend._

_"Why would you-"_

_"I can not believe you said that. I thought you were my friend!" Kagome exclaimed._

_"I am! That's why I told you how I felt, friends don't keep anything from each other!"_

_"Well friends don't also tell friends that they are the same as a psycho bitch out to get her husband."_

_"News flash! He's your fiance."_

_"Same thing!"_

_"You know what I'm not going to argue with you! When we first met I knew the pain that was in your heart and did nothing about it! When you defeated your mother, the pain was still there! When you got engaged with InuYasha, the pain was still there! I tried to overlook it as coping with your mothers death, but now I realize it's something else! You have grown way to dependent on InuYasha, you believed he would take away your pain and when he wasn't around you just couldn't handle it anymore. Kagome, that is exactly how Kikyo feels, maybe my choice of words weren't all that specific but I will not take them back," Rin walked around Kagome and reached for the door handle, "I love you Kagome, that's why I say these things. Please understand it is for your own good." And with that Rin left Kagome into the darkness of the room with only the moonlight shining on her tear stained face._

-End Flashback-

"Why did I do that!" she thought out loud.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little slave." she heard an all too familiar voice say. Her breath staggered as she looked up. His black hair glistened in the moonlight, his red eyes glowed in the dark and burned into her soul, and his rough and smooth voice just made her melt.

"InuYasha," she whispered, happiness sweeping through her body as she almost leapt into his arms-almost. Right after the happiness seeped in, doubt started to move right in.

"InuYasha!" she growled, knowing that InuYasha was still under Kikyo's spell.

"Uh? What are you getting upset for?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what Kikyo has done to you, but I'm going to undo it. Please forgive me." she whispered, she called onto the power of the Shikon no Tama and her aura shined purple.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Please forgive me, InuYasha!" she exclaimed, charging at him.

"Kagome-" he was interrupted when Kagome threw a punch at him, easily dodging it.

Kagome stepped back and took her stance, still looking InuYasha in the eyes. InuYasha looked at her casually, putting his hand in his pocket.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to stop this foolishness and listen to me." InuYasha said, in a dangerous tone.

"It's a trick, it's not InuYasha." she whispered.

InuYasha's facial expression changed.

"You're really shaken up aren't you? I never knew, that all of this caused you pain. Kagome-"

"Stop! No talking, it's all just a trick set up by that bitch."

"Kagome, stop and just listen to me!"

Unfortunately words were no longer an option as Kagome threw another punch his way, nearly hitting his face.

"Damn it! That's it, I'm done playing games!" he roared.

Kagome tried to kick him in the stomach, but InuYasha blocked it with his hand. He grabbed her knee and pushed her back, she staggered backwards as InuYasha kicked her knees, making her tumble on her back. InuYasha fell on top of her, she tried to resist, punching his chest but to no avail. He grabbed her arms and pulled to the top of head. Kagome still tried to resist and turned her head away, afraid that if she looked into his eyes she would instantly fall for his trick.

"Enough! Kagome it's me, alright. I'm normal-well not normal, normal-but something close."

"Why? Why should I believe you?" she exclaimed, tears falling down her face.

"Because I love you."

"How do you-" she was interrupted by InuYasha's lips crashing down on hers. Their tongues danced together as passion heated their bodies. Kagome began to feel light headed. A single kiss was driving her insane? Oh my god...what would happen if he were to touch her? InuYasha's grip on her wrists ceased as he wrapped his arms around her waist and used his free hand to roam her body for something more exciting. Kagome gasped as she felt him fingering her. 'I can't! I can't! I can't...do this...' Kagome tried to push InuYasha off her but he only grabbed her tighter, swallowing her mouth. Oh God. All thoughts went out the window. Kagome reciprocated his kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. Finally pulling away for what felt like hours for air, Kagome came against InuYasha's hand and leg.

"InuYasha," she breathed.

"I told you, I love you. Kikyo can take my mind and body, but she can never take my heart and soul." Tears poured out of her eyes as her pain and sorrow poured out of her body to be replaced with love and safety.

"Tell me...please tell me, why can't she take it from you? I just need to hear it from you...InuYasha..." she whispered, grabbing fistfuls of his hair as if she didn't grab tightly, she would lose him again.

"I would think you didn't have to ask. It's because they already have a place to call home. It's called your heart." His hand caressed her thigh incased in her jeans. She moaned at the heat added to her already burning body.

"I can't wait...please...inside me...now...ah!" She gasped as her jeans were forcefully pulled down her legs and a oh-so-big rammed inside her. "AHH!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. It's been so long...I couldn't wait," InuYasha apologized. He didn't move inside her so she could feel accustomed to his large, throbbing dick. Kagome gasped for air as she could feel herself be filled to the brim with his length. She smiled at him as she licked his bottom lip enticingly.

"Fuck me, InuYasha. If you make me wait, I'll die," She explained as her walls tightened against him. He inhaled sharply as he felt her body suck him in deeper.

"Then, let me save you, Kagome..." He pulled out and thrust back into her aggressively. Kagome couldn't breath as his thrusts became faster and more harder. She felt as if she would be torn apart. But...if it was InuYasha tearing her apart, she would be okay with it...if it were him...she would die. She screamed loudly as he rode her to an orgasm she has never felt before. Maybe it was from their lengthy separation. Maybe it was because she was feeling horny in this life-or-death situation with Kikyo. (No comment.) Whatever the reason, she felt higher than she ever felt before. Complete. Whole. Loved. She gripped to InuYasha as he spilled his scorching seed deep inside her body. InuYasha squeezed her as the last ripples of his orgasm began to subside.

InuYasha and Kagome breathed hard, their minds were so into each other that they didn't hear the sound of heels coming closer to them. Finally the heels stopped and Kagome looked up, to see a person shrouded in a green aura.

"So this is why I couldn't find you. You Fucking-Bitch-Ass-Mother-Cock-Sucking-Small-Dick-Bastard!" Kikyo said, with nothing but pure disgust on her face.

* * *

A.N.- Two more chapters to go...again. Sorry I keep saying that but sometimes the chapter ends up becoming something more and then I have to make another chapter to get back on track. But anyway Lemon Scenes were made with the help of Yaoi10. She says that she will now give any assistance to any lemon scenes so give her a P.M. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!


	16. So Long Bitch!

A.N- Alright here's the second to last chapter. No more holding back or dragging it any longer. The battle you've all been waiting for Kikyo vs. Kagome! Here we go! Very Special Shout Outs to Sombra112 and Yaoi10

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha or the Characters involved. I Do Own The Krissy's, Kyosuke, Dark, and Hiro. Disclaimer for Street Fighter moves and Scooby Doo! It's for comic relief.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen- So Long Bitch!

Last Time:

"Fuck me, InuYasha. If you make me wait, I'll die," She explained as her walls tightened against him. He inhaled sharply as he felt her body suck him in deeper.

"Then, let me save you, Kagome..." He pulled out and thrust back into her aggressively. Kagome couldn't breath as his thrusts became faster and more harder. She felt as if she would be torn apart. But...if it was InuYasha tearing her apart, she would be okay with it...if it were him...she would die. She screamed loudly as he rode her to an orgasm she has never felt before. Maybe it was from their lengthy separation. Maybe it was because she was feeling horny in this life-or-death situation with Kikyo. (No comment.) Whatever the reason, she felt higher than she ever felt before. Complete. Whole. Loved. She gripped to InuYasha as he spilled his scorching seed deep inside her body. InuYasha squeezed her as the last ripples of his orgasm began to subside.

InuYasha and Kagome breathed hard, their minds were so into each other that they didn't hear the sound of heels coming closer to them. Finally the heels stopped and Kagome looked up, to see a person shrouded in a green aura.

"So this is why I couldn't find you. You Fucker-McShitty-Bitch-Ass-Mother-Cock-Sucking-Small-Dick-Bastard!" Kikyo yelled with nothing but pure disgust on her face.

* * *

Now:

InuYasha sighed as he got up and buckled his pants.

"Guess the cats out of the bag,"

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" Kikyo cried as she watched him help Kagome up and fixed her jeans, with a now broken zipper.

"I'm helping up my wife of course,"

"But-"

"Kikyo, did you seriously think you could take me by force. I'm the son of an extremely powerful vampire and you thought that silly little gem could take me? You really are more stupid than I thought."

Kikyo's green aura expanded as her anger rose. She looked at Kagome, who was now standing by his side-his side- smiling brightly after hearing InuYasha, call her his wife, she couldn't take it anymore; all the pain, frustration, and sadness had finally brought her to the edge.

"'Silly Little Gem' huh? InuYasha, I gave you the chance to be mine, to have this world, but you turn it down for that woman. Now you will understand if I can't have you no one can," She raised the gem as its glow blinded Kagome and InuYasha. "I will show you what this 'Silly Little Gem' can do!" her voice echoed as she was engulfed by the light. Finally the light died down and in replacement of Kikyo's absence, a typhoon swirled around them.

"What the hell?" InuYasha grunted.

"InuYasha," Kagome yelled, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

The typhoon slowly went down and InuYasha turned around to find Kagome struggling in arms of another man, but not just any man; a scrawny mother fucking wolf.

"Well, mutt face, I gotta say you sure know how to pick em'," the wolf said.

"Kouga," InuYasha growled, watching as Kouga rubbed Kagome's bare stomach. Out of anger and embarrassment, Kagome slapped Kouga as hard as she could.

"Ouch! That actually hurt...for a chick," He sneered.

"Kagome, get that bastard off of you right now!"

"Is that how you talk to a woman? No wonder they always end up cheating on your ass," Kouga looked, at the now silent Kagome. "You should come with me, babe. I'm pretty sure I can treat you a lot better than dog breath over here," he smirked, looking at InuYasha's face. His smirk left his face when he saw InuYasha grinning from ear to ear.

"Just what the fuck are you smiling at?"

Kagome body began to shake as she tilted her head down so her bangs were covering her face. Kouga thought the girl was having a seizure but he was ever so wrong. He then heard Kagome's small giggles finally turning into laughter.

"W-What?"

"If you thought you could handle me, then you are sadly mistaken," Kagome sneered, with a big smile on her face, as her purple aura surrounded Kouga's body.

Kouga started to feel as if his insides were going to explode. He let go of Kagome and scrunched up to the floor holding his stomach as he watched Kagome run back into InuYasha's arms.

"What...the hell?" he managed to say.

"It's just like you said Kouga, I know how to pick em'. You wouldn't believe how loyal we are to each other. From the very first time I met her, she stayed even when I degraded her and forced her to her knees. Even the time when I allowed her to take dominance," InuYasha looked down at her. "I think that if it wasn't for her and her influence, I probably would've killed you by now but I'll refrain myself...just this once."

"Yasha," she spoke softy, looking at the love of her life. She didn't know how much she had changed him, she could remember back when she had first met him, when he was so possessive over her. Then, her mind went back to when he was ready to kill Hojo for coming over to her house. And that's when she realized,

"Come on, let's go meet up with the others," he said, pulling her slightly.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha," she said, pulling her arm out of InuYasha's grasp. "You said that with my influence that you have changed...however the same goes for me as well." She turned to face Kouga, pimp-slapping him across his left cheek. The force of her impact caused Kouga's lip to split and blood to pour down his mouth. He looked at her ready to reciprocate but the purple aura around Kagome stopped him in his tracks. Remembrance pain made him wince in pain and clutch his stomach. InuYasha watched Kagome's facial expression. She looked so sadistic, so dominant, so just like him, he just wanted her to fuck him right there and let the scrawny wolf watch them. But they did have a job to do and hey after they were done, there might be time to give Miyu another sibling.

"Kagome...don't waste your time with that house broken dog with no teeth,"

"You're right," she said, not taking her eyes off of Kouga, "let me tell you something Scooby, I never want to see you again, if I see you again I can promise you InuYasha and I will kill you." she said in a more than threatening voice as she knelt down so that she was eye to eye with Kouga. Her blood red eyes intimidating his sky blue ones. She smiled brightly and got up, she skipped over to InuYasha and grabbed his hand.

"Come on InuYasha, let's go slay a crazy whore!" she giggled, pulling him down the hall and past Kouga.

* * *

While Kagome was making Kouga piss his pants, Rin was walking down the hall sniffling and sobbing over her fight with Kagome. She felt so guilty. She should have asked Kagome's permission to look into her heart. It was all her fault. All her-

"Grrrrrrrr," a growl sounded at the opposite end of the hall. Rin's heart stopped for a full minute as she turned around and saw the hairy muzzle and face of a morphed wear wolf. Its fangs dripping venomous saliva, fangs that looked too big for its own mouth. Claws that would rip her to ribbons in seconds. Well, that's only if she was stupid like all the white chicks in horror movies, like a deer caught in headlights. Last time she checked, she wasn't stupid and she wasn't white. Pumping her legs against the floor, Rin ran as hard as she could away from the wolf. She could hear its ragged breath behind her as it chased after her. Was it just her or was that sound getting louder? Her lungs began to burn inside her chest and her feet began to itch from the force of her footsteps. 'I can't outrun it...I...can't...Sesshomaru...Help Me...' Her clammy feet slipped against the marble and she fell face flat onto the hard, hard floor, causing her to bite her tongue.

"Ow..." She turned just in time to see the wolf lunge towards her. Tears blurred her vision. Sesshomaru. She would die without Sesshomaru. That was worse than any hell she could imagine. "Sesshomaru...sama..." She shut her eyes awaiting the inevitable pain and then nothingness. But it never came. Huh? She slowly opened her eyes to see the wolf's head severed from its body and a neon green whip snap against the floor, creating a fissure. Rin could barely control her happiness as she saw Sesshomaru standing before her, protecting her. She smiled up at him but frowned when she looked at his eyes. They looked distant. Far off. Like he wasn't even there. What could have done this to Sesshomaru Takahashi? "Sesshomaru?"

"We need to move. Let's go," He said, his voice devoid of all emotion. He sounded like a puppet, so empty. Rin wanted to find out what was bothering him but she remembered how Kagome had acted because of it. New tears began to fall as she remembered her quarrel with her best friend. Soon, sobs broke the silence and caused Sesshomaru to turn and look at her. He was about to ask her what's wrong when he saw her bruised cheek. He walked towards her and tilted her head to the side with his fingertips. He investigated the wound before dropping his hand from her face. "Who did this? This wasn't the infliction from the wolf," He stated. Rin bit her lip. How would Sesshomaru act when he found out Kagome did this to her? He probably wouldn't listen to the part that it was her fault in the first place.

"Sesshomaru,"

"Answer me." Rin choked. He was acting so cold. Why? What happened? She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his warm yet so cold chest.

"Sesshomaru, is something bothering you?" Rin asked, looking up at his face. Sesshomaru's demeanor didn't falter from the question. His eyes looked like they lost its glare. Its life. It tore Rin apart. She didn't know what to do to comfort him. Sesshomaru raised his hand and caressed her cheek gently, a pain passing through his desolate eyes. Rin gasped as her skin tingled and tickled her all the way to her mouth. Her mouth became extra sensitive that moving her tongue caused her to blush. He retreated his hand quickly and turned away from her.

"Don't waste time. Let's go." Rin couldn't really hear him. She moved her sensitive tongue across her teeth to create tickling sensations all through the skin on her neck. A small moan escaped her lips before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth with both hands as she kept her gaze on Sesshomaru. He stopped walking and turned toward her with a look of disgust that tore through her. He approached her slowly with a glare that would've scorched her dead. However, it didn't have the effect that Sesshomaru was hoping for. Instead of fear, she felt hotter...and wetter. She backed away from him, hoping he wouldn't be able to smell her until she felt herself back into something hard. It was Sesshomaru. She gasped as he grabbed her wrists and pushed her down to the floor, her legs separated by Sesshomaru's leg. "Do you want something from me too?" He asked, looking at Rin, with blank eyes. "Will you take something from me too?"

"Wha-?" Rin looked into his eyes and realized he wasn't talking to her. 'Not to me...' "Sesshomaru-sama, please, quench this heat of mine..." Rin begged, lifting her leg higher. 'I will make you open your eyes without looking into your heart.' Sesshomaru unbuttoned her navy blue button down shirt to reveal bare breasts. Rin blushed at her rashness. They were about to do it in a hallway! How could it get any- "Ah!" Rin looked down as Sesshomaru took her into his mouth, lapping his tongue around and across her nipple. She bit down to stifle a moan that would've escaped because of Sesshomaru's experienced mouth. "S-Seshomaru-sama..."

Sesshomaru nipped, sucked, and teased Rin's nipples to force every moan and gasp from her tiny body. His cock hardened expectantly hoping to fill that tiny body. He released her nipple and blew down upon it causing Rin to arch her back. She put her tied hands around his neck to grip him.

"Rin...I..." Sesshomaru couldn't finish. As weak as it sounded, he wanted her to comfort him. He was grieving over his mother's death and he wanted to be comforted. He wanted Rin to wrap her small arms around his big body and comfort him! Ugh, he felt like an asshole.

"Sesshomaru...I can't wait...please...in me...allow me to comfort you..." Rin panted. Sesshomaru almost broke from that. She was comforting him! Rin gasped as her shorts magically disappeared and was replaced by Sesshomaru's large, throbbing cock. "Ah! Ah...ah! AH! Unnnhh...Sess...Se...AHH!" Rin gripped his neck tightly as he thrusted inside her. She clamped around him tightly, in time for every thrust.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru growled as he came inside her, both of them hitting their climax together. After a moment, Sesshomaru pulled out of Rin and laid upon the ground, spent. Rin rested her head above his heart, listening to his heart beat calm her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Can I...can I look into your heart?" There was silence. How could he say yes? Did he want her to know about his past? They may have been married for a long time but he never told her about himself much. And yet...

"Yes." Rin cautiously placed her hand above his chest, feeling his heart beat under her hand. -Bump, bump- -Bump, bump-

* * *

_Kagura and Sesshomaru made their way to the ballroom. Kagura walked in silence, contemplating on whether to finally clear her conscience, after so many centuries, it was finally time to tell Sesshomaru why she really met him._

_"Sesshomaru, there is something I must tell you," she softly said, keeping her head down._

_Sesshomaru stayed silent, stopping in his tracks. Kagura saw his face, staring hard across the room. She looked and her face turned to relief._

_"InuYasha-" _

_She was interrupted by a slash that went across her back. She turned around and saw Kikyo standing behind her. She fell down to her knees holding her shoulder._

_"I told you I would get you back. You were always the weakest of us all Kagura. Sesshomaru, would you like to know why Kagura abandoned you?"_

_Sesshomaru stayed in silence, still looking at InuYasha. This did not stop Kikyo from continuing._

_"You see, Naraku had wanted the title of a Lord for so long that he felt it was important to eliminate the one person who was an easy target. Would you like to know who it was?"_

_"Kikyo...no!" Kagura said, through her teeth._

_"Your Father. InuTaisho Takahashi, was the easiest target for he held Council Member Kizuki Kyoukou's daughter, Megumi Kyoukou."_

_"No," Sesshomaru said, putting the pieces together. He looked at InuYasha, waiting for his younger brother to attack. But for some reason he couldn't see the bratty InuYasha that he had known._

_"I think it's time to move on to another story, how about we wrap this one up, neh?" Kikyo said, with sadistic grin. "Basically Sesshomaru, Naraku told Kagura to kill your mother, and do you want to know what she did? She befriended you and killed your mother after you two had just finished having sex!"_

_"Oh my God!" Sango whispered._

_Sesshomaru still stayed silent, he now knew the truth, that the woman he had once loved killed the one person whom he looked up to the most._

_"Sesshomaru, what she said is true. But you must believe me. I regretted what I did to you, which is why I left. I didn't deserve you. I only beg that you can forgive me." Kagura cried, she knew her time was coming and if she was going down, she was bringing Kikyo down with her._

_"InuYasha, you must also know that she was with Naraku, long before she ever met you! The whole time, she played you, she only loved you for your status."_

_"Enough! InuYasha do not believe her!" Kikyo exclaimed._

_"You are such a bitch. Creating a sob story to make him come back to you!" she snarled._

_"And you're a murderer. Good bye, Kagura." Kikyo's eyes began to glow green._

_Kagura's body was surrounded by its light. She felt her life slowly leave her body, she took the last ounce of her energy and looked at Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes and her body turned to ash.

* * *

_

Rin gasped as she realized Sesshomaru's pain. The pain he tried to hide from her. She looked at him but he averted his gaze.

"Sesshomaru," Nothing. There was nothing to say. She knew him now. All of him. Will she judge him as well? "I'm so sorry,"

"Huh?"

"I should've noticed it sooner. I was being selfish. I'm an awful person. No wonder Kagome yelled at me," She cried into her hands. Sesshomaru caressed her cheek lightly before cradling her head against his chest.

"Don't blame yourself. It's over. It's just you and me now," He said. Rin's heart warmed as she saw the Sesshomaru she knew kiss her gently. "No,w we really need to go after getting side tracked." He grabbed her hand and they both ran towards the end of the hall and up the stairs.

* * *

Hiro, walked in silence, his mind going over the past, the present, and even the non-existent future that he wanted. His mind even went to his whole situation with Krisena. Unknown memories of Yura soon started to pour into his head and the stress of his brothers recklessness of falling in love had gotten to him.

"My fucking head!" he groaned, holding his head.

-Flashback-

_"Because you have disobeyed me and have taken that little slave of yours as a wife," Yura said, looking at Hiro, as he struggled to breath, "I'm going to take away the one thing you have been longing for...a child!"_

_Before Hiro, could respond his body was surrounded in a blue light, he could hear Yura, mumbling words that he could not understand. He felt light headed and empty._

_"From now on any child you conceive shall now die of a horrible death, whether it be in the womb of the mother or by the hands of his own father!"_

_"Mistress, please stop!" Hiro breathed._

_"You should have never deceived me, my precious Hiro."_

-Flashback End-

"Oh shit..." Hiro said, eyes wide with fear.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha ran down the hall, until they came to forked-road.

"Which way do we go?" Kagome asked.

"I don-"

"InuYasha," they heard down the path on the left.

Rin came running into InuYasha arms, giving him a huge bear hug.

"Yasha! Yasha! I missed you so much!"

"Nice to see you too, Rin," he said, patting her head gently.

Rin broke it and saw Kagome standing behind him, Kagome's gaze averted when she saw Rin, how could she even look at her? She slapped her and-

"Kagome?" Rin said, walking towards her, tearing up. "Gomen-nasi."

"Oh Rin," Kagome ran up to her and hugged her tightly as Rin sobbed into her shoulder. "Rin, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"It was my fault too. I should have never looked into your heart without your permission. It was wrong and it was a total invasion of your privacy!"

"And here we go with all the lovey dovey stuff that's making my skin crawl," Sango said, walking down with Miroku, holding hands.

"Well, maybe we should have our own time together...ACK!" Miroku ,was silenced by a punch in the face by Sango.

"I don't think so."

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome ran up to them and engulfed them in hugs. "Thank Kami-sama you're alright! I was so worried!"

"As you can see, we're fine," Sango said, blushing from embarrassment.

"Where are the others?" Rin asked.

"I sent them a message where we are but it seems they like to take their sweet time."

"You don't have to say it that way!" Kristal whined. "We're here aren't we?"

"Well, she kind of does have a point..." Dark mumbled and Kristal blushed.

"Kristal!" Rin cried and ran into her arms, hugging her tight.

"And what was Dark talking about?" Sango asked. She just blushed in response.

"N-Nothing! Damn!"

"What took you so long to get here?" Miroku asked.

"Well...Kristal needed a distraction. But then, well, I got side tracked and things just...happened," Dark explained. InuYasha chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Dark.

"No need to say more, man. You are just a man of impulses," InuYasha explained. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes.

"What about Kyosuke, Krisanna, and Hiro? Where are they?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't able to send them a message," Sango said gravely.

"Could that mean-"

"No. They're not dead. I refuse to believe that," Kagome said. "They're fine." InuYasha smiled at Kagome before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah. It's just as Kagome says. We just have to believe in them," InuYasha said.

"Well, not to ruin the oh-so-happy mood, but we have a bitch to slay and I don't want to stay here any longer," Miroku complained.

"Me two. They'll just miss out on all the fun. Sucks for them," Sango said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, let's go! We'll fight and we'll win!" Rin exclaimed. There was a moment of silence before everyone bursted out laughing, including Sesshomaru, who simply chuckled.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin pouted.

* * *

The gang walked through the doors, which turned out to be the back door.

"Are you serious!" Sango yelled, her voice echoing throughout the forest.

"It took us to the back of the mansion? Well, I didn't see that coming," Rin said putting her hands on her hips.

"This shouldn't be right," InuYasha said putting his hand under his chin. "Kikyo, was suppose to be having a meeting with the Council. I wonder..."

Suddenly the gang were once again blinded by a green light. Sesshomaru pulled Rin to him, covering her from the light.

"You are correct, my love," Kikyo said, replacing the light. "The Council was suppose to be here. Of course they are such pussies that they didn't even want to show up."

"The only pussy I see here is you," Kagome spat. "People who depend on a gem are pussies as well."

"So what does that make you? You depend on the power of the Shikon no Tama."

"First of all, you little slut, I haven't used the Shikon no Tama's true powers yet. Second of all, only bitches are the ones that steal other people's husbands-"

"Fiance," Kikyo sneered as she was surrounded by a faint green aura.

"It doesn't matter, he's mine, you whore," she said, folding her arms.

Kikyo's green aura flared at Kagome's cockiness. The flare surprised Sango, Rin, and Kristal as they were knocked back into the building, while InuYasha, Dark, and Miroku struggled to not get thrown away. Sesshomaru just scoffed at Kikyo.

"Take this!" Kikyo yelled as she formed five green balls. They morphed into images of InuYasha, Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshomaru.

"Oh my god," Miroku said, stepping back from the Sango, impersonator.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, looking at the Rin, impersonator.

(A.N- For my own health and sanity, I'm going to refer to the impersonators as InuYasha2, Rin2, Sango2, Miroku2, and Sesshomaru2. You may now continue reading, Thank You.)

"I don't think this battle would be fair unless I had a little help on my side," Kikyo laughed. "Attack!"

A flash of light came and Dark, Kagome, and InuYasha were gone as was Kikyo. Sesshomaru2 and Miroku2 went after Sango, Kristal and Rin, while Rin2 and Sango2 went after Sesshomaru and Miroku.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Kristal grunted as she held her head.

"Son of a bitches mother." Sango murmured.

"Son of a bitches mother who has a tumor, diabetes, HIV and a bad tooth!" Rin exclaimed.

Kristal and Sango looked at Rin like she had two heads.

"What?"

"Remind me that when we get back to Japan to put you in for counseling."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed, getting up quickly and running up to him. She gave him a hug and waited for him to react, but nothing came. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

WACK!

Rin fell to the floor again from impact.

"Sesshomaru, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Sango yelled, helping Rin up.

Sesshomaru2, stayed silent as he straightened his hand and his green energy whip appeared.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing?" Kristal said, now wishing that Krisanna would hurry up and get here.

"Anyone that messes with Lady Kikyo, will have to die by my hands!" Sesshomaru2 said, whipping his whip at Rin.

"Rin!"

* * *

Sesshomaru attacked Rin2, but she was able to avoid it at the last minute. Rin2 smirked and then tried to kick Sesshomaru, but he simply danced out the way.

"You may look like my little one, but you fight just like her and for that...it will be your down fall." Sesshomaru said.

Miroku looked at Sango2 and smirked at her. As she threw a fist at him, he caught it and twisted it around her back.

"Just like my lovely Sango, your ass feels just as soft as hers," he moaned into her ear while rubbing her butt.

Sango2 lifted up her leg and kicked Miroku in the face. Miroku staggered back, he felt something trickle down his lip, touched it and saw blood.

"And just like my lovely Sango, I will totally submit," He said, bowing before her. Sango2 walked up to him, ready to strike when he tripped her and subdued her. "And just like her, you are so gullible."

* * *

"Rin!"

Rin closed her eyes waiting for the impact of Sesshomaru2, but it never came. She opened her eyes and she saw Sesshomaru2 struggling, she tried to look behind him but could only see a curvy figure holding onto the whip.

"Seriously, I wake up to find a clone of my master? And to make matters worst you aren't even that strong." The voice sounded so familiar, it couldn't be...

"Krisanna!" Kristal yelled.

"Yo!" Krisanna smirked, turning her attention back to Sesshomaru2. "You impersonate my master, but you hold none of his abilities. In fact..." she got a tighter grip on the whip and spun herself around Sesshomaru2, wrapping the whip around his neck. "...you probably won't be able to stop this attack!" She pulled on the whip tighter and tighter, until...

WHOOP!

Sesshomaru2's head landed on the floor. Krisanna smirked as she watched the remains disappear.

"They have their weaknesses! Use it against them!"

* * *

Miroku2 waited near the window to find the perfect time to attack. Of course, being the clone of the oh-so-flirtatious Miroku, he was too preoccupied watching the pretty little girls dancing around. He felt someone tap him on his shoulder. As he turned around, Kyosuke punched him right in the nose, sending Miroku2 through the window. Sango gasped as she saw Miroku fall from a window. She was about to walk up to him when something in her stopped herself. His image was the same as her lover, but his eyes didn't hold the same warmth.

Instantly, she knew it wasn't her Miroku. Now knowing that he was nothing more than a mere clone, she charged at him. Miroku2 saw Sango coming and was about to dodge her attack, when he felt someone holding him back, he turned to see Kristal smiling and holding onto him. She had somehow maneuvered him into a headlock, making sure Sango had a clear shot.

"Here goes!" Sango said, pushing her two hands into Miroku2 in the stomach. His blood curtiling scream made her wince as it was the same voice as Miroku's. She retreated but was rewarded with a swift kick to her abdonmen.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kristal whined. Sango got up with determination and stalked toward Miroku2. She round housed the side of head, severing the spinal cord from his brain.

"Nice one," Kristal commented, as she felt Miroku2's body turn to ash.

"Yeah Sango, where did you find the strength to do that?" Rin commented.

"Do you guys have any idea how long I've wanted to do that to Miroku?"

"Well, why haven't you?" Kyosuke asked, already knowing the answer.

"Cuz I love the bastard too much to hurt him." Sango smirked.

"Um hello? We have just left our friends outside to deal with a psychotic bitch. Let's get a move on it people!" Krisanna exclaimed.

* * *

Kagome woke up to see InuYasha crushing the head of InuYasha2. She sat up and saw Dark observing him.

"What happened?" she groaned, getting up.

"Glad to see you're up. It's your turn," Dark said, crossing his arms.

"My turn?"

"It's time for you to kill Kikyo," InuYasha said, walking up to her and extending his hand.

Kagome smiled as she took it and was hoisted up.

"Where is she?"

"I'm right here..." Kikyo said, walking out of the darkness of the room. "And I'm ready to settle all of this!"

Kikyo formed a green energy ball and threw it at InuYasha. Caught of guard, he was thrown further into the court yard.

"You bitch!" Kagome screamed and ran after her, purple aura flaming about her. Kikyo grinned and ran toward her as well. They clashed together, their legs connected in two powerful round house kicks which caused everyone in a twenty yard radius to be thrown backwards.

"Ugh, ow ow ow ow ow ow," Kyosuke whined. "I think I just broke something..."

"Just shut up!" Krisanna cried, holding her bleeding arm. Kikyo pushed against Kagome and flipped backwards.

"You've grown stronger since we've last meant. No longer insecure? Insecure about InuYasha ever being mine? Hehe." Kagome gritted her teeth in disgust.

"Like he would ever fall in love with an ugly bitch like you!" Kagome ran towards Kikyo with a speed that made Kikyo gasp in fear. Kagome, turned slightly and her foot came in contact with Kikyo's head, throwing her across the field and through all of the stone structures in her way.

"Go Kagome!" Rin cried, holding Sesshomaru's, hand tightly on her shoulder.

"Be careful. Don't get much closer," Sesshomaru warned. Rin ,looked up and smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, I won't." Kikyo, stood up shakily wiping blood from the corner of her mouth.

"So much power...I want it!" Kikyo yelled and transported in front of Kagome. Kagome, gasped before Kikyo, grabbed ahold of her throat. She tried to struggle against Kikyo's hold but she couldn't breath.

"Uh...uh...ah!" Kagome struggled but she couldn't breath!

"Kagome!" InuYasha screamed. He started to run but was held back by Miroku.

"No don't! You'll die!" Miroku warned.

"Shut the fuck up! I will NOT let Kagome DIE!" InuYasha cried. He ran toward her with all that he had. "Kikyo!" Kikyo turned and smiled at InuYasha.

"You will not interupt," Kikyo said and InuYasha was blasted back so hard that the skin on his arms and face peeled slightly showing his muscles. He collided with the back wall and they both shattered.

"Inu...Yasha..." Kagome gasped. "No..." Kikyo laughed evilly.

"You're all so weak! HAHAHA!" Kagome's vision began to blacken at the edges. She was losing conscienceness. She couldn't! If she did...they would all die. Kagome looked at Kikyo and she remembered what Rin had said to her.

_"Are you really in so much pain?" Rin asked, calmly._

_"Don't look into my heart."_

_"I don't need to, it's in your eyes. Kagome, I really hate to say this, but it's like you're turning into Kikyo."_

"Touch her," a voice said. 'Huh?' "Two opposing forces cancel each other out. Unless you let go of your hatred for her and become neutral, she will always have power over you. Let go, Kagome. Let go and become one...with her..." Kagome gasped as she felt her power leave her. Kikyo was absobing her powers! She's going to absorb the Shikon no Tama! 'I can't let her do that!' "Do it now before all is lost. Let go, Kagome or you will be just like her..."

"Let go..." Kagome whispered.

"What?" Kikyo asked. She gasped as Kagome's body became so bright it blinded her.

"Kikyo...let go," Kagome whispered. She understood. She finally understood. This war...everything...it was all between her and Kikyo...all this time. She floated towards Kikyo who stepped away form her.

"S-Stay away from me!" She screamed. She tried to conger an energy ball but Kagome just absorbed it. "My power!" Kagome walked to her and stood before her. She wrapped her arms before her and squeezed gently, pouring her love and extinguishing her hatred. 'Letting go...is so simple...' Kikyo screamed in agony. Their powers were conquering one another. Kagome gasped as she felt her body sting all over. Their powers were warring against each other violently. If this kept on...they would both die. As soon as the doubt came in, a green mist beagn to surround them. "HAHA! DIE!" Kikyo screamed. 'No!'

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome held Kikyo tighter and whispered in her ear, "Enough." A column of energy pierced the skies above. Everyone covered their eyes from the sheer brightness of it's purity. When it faded, Kikyo was on the floor, dead...as was Kagome.

"No..." Sango whispered, watching Kagome hit the floor.

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed as she tried to run to her, but was held back by Sesshomaru.

"Mistress Kagome!" Kristal yelled, with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru, Miroku, Krisanna, Kyosuke, and Dark held their heads down in sadness.

"She can't be dead."

Everyone looked at InuYasha, "She can't be dead..."

"She isn't dead." the same voice said, surprising everyone except InuYasha.

"Just who the hell are you? You told me if I did this she would stay with me!" InuYasha yelled into the air as tears blurred his vision.

"InuYasha...who is that?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know...she told me how to end Kikyo's life and that if I did, Kagome's life with me would be everlasting. But now she's-"

"You must believe me, for I do not lie."

"How can I believe you?"

"Because I'm your daughter."

A flash of light burst and someone stepped out of it. A girl with long black hair that reached to the end of her back, one red eye and one purple, and a scar on her shoulder that stretched to her chest.

"My name is Miyu, Miyu Sai Takahashi and as I said before I'm your daughter."

"Miyu?" Kristal questioned.

"Hello, Auntie Kristal. It's nice to see you again."

"How can this be? Miyu, is only three months old." InuYasha said, in astonishment.

"That is true that the Miyu of this time is only three months old, however, I am the Miyu of the future."

"The Miyu of the future?" Sango asked.

"Yes, you see I have been able to connect with my present self to see what was going on, to see if I can change everything."

"What are you talking about?" Krisanna exclaimed, "There is no such thing as time traveling! That's the type of shit you hear in a fucked up Manga!"

"You may be correct, but I do not have time to explain." Future Miyu said, walking to Kikyo's dead corpse. She picked up the still activated Dark Gem and looked into it.

"Miyu don-"

"It's ok. It doesn't effect me, my body has been modified to fight it. Catch!" she said, throwing it to Kristal.

Kristal caught it with hesitation, looking at it with shock and worry. Finally it came to her...

*Flashback*

_Dark and Kristal were walking into the mansion after their little...aside together_.

_'Find it!' a voice moaned, into Kristal's head._

_She held her head in pain, attracting the attention of Dark._

_"Kristal what's wrong?"_

_"My head!"_

_'Find it! You have to find it or else it'll all be over!'_

_"Dark...we have to find it. It's something, I don't know what it is, but we have to find it."_

*End Flashback*

"It was you,"

"Yes, forgive me for giving you such a headache, but it had to be done. Only you can destroy this gem," Miyu turned to Kagome's dead body.

"How? I'm not strong enough, only Mistress Kagome can do such a thing and she's..." Kristal said, trailing off.

"She isn't dead. She's sleeping..."

'Just like she was in the future, except at that time it was too late to help her.' Miyu thought sadly.

"Sleeping?" Krisanna asked, folding her arms.

"Yes, you see the dark gem and the jewel are one in the same. The dark gem must be destroyed for Mother to survive. And it has to be Kristal, she's the only one that can do it."

"But how?"

"There is a hidden power within you. Your self-doubt is blocking it, but I can help you release it, if you allow me. There will be a consequences."

Kristal looked at future Miyu, why should she trust her? What if it didn't work? What if Kagome didn't wake up and it would be all her fault?

After a moments hesitation she sighed and nodded her head. Dark looked at Kristal like she was insane,

"Kristal, what about the consequences?"

"Does it matter? If Mistress Kagome will survive then it does not bother me. I will happily give up my life for her, that is why she is my mistress!"

"Kristal!" Dark yelled.

"What do I need to do?"

"Just relax and I'll do everything for you," she said, shutting her eyes as a purple and green aura swirled around her.

"What the-" Sango whispered.

"Please refrain from talking, I must concentrate."

Suddenly a pink aura surrounded Kristal's body as well. Kristal began to feel so light and felt unknown power unlock within her. Before she knew it the dark gem had crushed under the pressure. But it didn't end there, Kristal's brunette hair began to whip around her head, growing longer and her silver eyes now becoming pink. Finally it all ended and Kristal let out a deep, shuttered breath.

Miyu lost her balance and fell to her knees, groaning in exhaustion. InuYasha automatically went to her side.

"Miyu, are you-"

"I'm fine. My life seems to be slipping, I must complete what I came here to do."

"Miyu, are you...dying?"

Miyu took a moment, hesitant on what to say. Her father, the father that she never got a chance to know, wanted to know if she was dying. How could she respond to that? How could she say anything before flipping out on him and telling him to mind his fucking business! Though she may have been thinking that, that's not what came out of her mouth.

"Fortunately, I am dying."

"Fortunately?"

"In the future I come from, dying is better than dealing with this bullshit. I would rather die and know that the future that I came from will no longer exist."

"Miyu..."

"Father, treat Mama with love and happiness. It's as my auntie had said, 'Live with Love & Die with Happiness'."

"Your aunt sounds wise." Sesshomaru stated.

"She is...was," Miyu's face fell remembering how many lives it took for her to get here. "I think I should get to work now."

Once again Miyu's body was surrounded by the colored aura, her purple eye had turned red as she lowered her hands onto Kagome's shoulders.

* * *

*In Kagome's Mind*

_Where am I? I guess I'm dead. Surprisingly, if I'm dead and in heaven, this is some fucked up shit. I hurt everywhere! What the hell is this? This is not what my paster at sunday school told me! No pain, my ass!_

"You, know, cursing God isn't the way to do it," A voice said._ Is that God? If it is, forgive me, I was just...there's not even an excuse. Please help me repent for my sins. Please don't struck me down by lightning! _"No it's not God, mommy." _Mommy?_

"Miyu?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah..." Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears as the sound of her little girls voice reached her ears and touched her heart.

"Oh baby...where are you? I can't see you, Miyu," Kagome said.

"I think that would be for the best, mom," She said. Kagome was baffled.

"Why would you say something like that?" Kagome whined.

"If you saw me mom, it would make everyone that's waiting for you very sad."

"What do you mean?"

"You are in the plane between life and death. A plane where Shinigami and the half-dead roam for all eternity. If you saw me, mom, that would mean that you are dead," Miyu explained. Kagome's sweat dropped. _Is it just me, or does this story line keep getting complicated._

"Then, what am I-"

"You have to take a test, mother," Miyu said. Test? "Yes, it is a test where I cannot tell you what will happen because it differs between each person. If you fail, you will end up like her." An image appeared before Kagome and she saw Kikyo. Impaled with barbed wire, screaming out in agony as the wires moved back and forth through her flesh, tearing at ripped and sore flesh. Kagome almost hurled as the image was removed from her mind.

"What was that?"

"That is the result of people who fail this test," Miyu said. "I will give you one hint of advice: Don't lose to yourself."

* * *

*In the Real World*

"Miyu!" InuYasha exclaimed, watching Miyu become paler and paler.

"Father, please see to it that this Miyu does not go through what I went through."

"Miyu," He said, cradling her in his arms, "I promise."

"Oh and tell her I said, thanks for telling me things would be ok."

And for the first time in a long time, Future Miyu smiled brightly. Everyone watched as her body became transparent and soon in replacement of Miyu, a red locket was put into InuYasha's hand. Everyone held their heads down for a moment of silence for Miyu, who had tried her hardest to protect their future.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" a cheerful voice said.

Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts and quickly looked up recognizing that same cheerful voice. InuYasha quickly stood up and looked at the woman in front of him, with shock and awe. It was soon replaced with a smirk as held out his hand, the woman instantly grabbing it.

"I missed you guys."

"Kagome!"

* * *

A.N- Yes! She survived! So happy. Want to give special shout out to everyone that have stuck by me through all of the waiting. I also want to truly thank Sombra112 and Yaoi10, for going through my horrible grammar and confusing dialogue. Now the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. R&R!

Note: There was a scene in the chapter that you might not recall, don't worry you're not flipping out, I kinda had to add an extra scene. Gomen-nasi.


	17. Authors Note

Hi guys! Ok, just to let you know I have not given up on this story! I'm just having a little writers block, then there's regents week, then Midterm, etc. Plus I'm also trying to figure out what type of wedding should InuYasha and Kagome have, so if you have any ideas, hit me up in a review or a P.M. Thanks for understanding, but don't worry I have started the chapter. So do expect it to be finished. Ok, later.


	18. Our Life's with our Vampire Husbands

A.N- Hey everyone! I just want to thank all you guys for sticking with this story, I know it's not the best story you've ever read, but it warms my heart to know that even though I have been M.I.A there are still some loyal readers out there. Ok so time for some shout outs, first, I would like to thank my Best Friend, Yaoi10, for helping me out with all my grammar and crap in her words she says "I made your story more readable...", whatever, but I still love her, second, I'd like to thank all my loyal readers who haven't given up on me as I made the first part of this story only a year ago, you guys rock! And last, I just have to say thanks to Sombra112, who was actually the one who had inspired me to rewrite my first fic "A Vampire Decision", which now that I look back on I'm glad I rewrote it. She has stuck through my cliche plots, writings, and characterization the whole time and I'm so happy I found her. So as I end this story, again I say thank you, and I hope you enjoy the conclusion of "My Life with my Vampire Fiance."

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters involved in the Manga or Series.

* * *

Last Time:

"Father, please see to it that this Miyu does not go through what I went through."

"Miyu," He said, cradling her in his arms, "I promise."

"Oh and tell her I said, thanks for telling me things would be ok."

And for the first time in a long time, Future Miyu smiled brightly. Everyone watched as her body became transparent and soon in replacement of Miyu, a red locket was put into InuYasha's hand. Everyone held their heads down for a moment of silence for Miyu, who had tried her hardest to protect their future.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" a cheerful voice said.

Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts and quickly looked up recognizing that same cheerful voice. InuYasha quickly stood up and looked at the woman in front of him, with shock and awe. It was soon replaced with a smirk as held out his hand, the woman instantly grabbing it.

"I missed you guys."

"Kagome!"

* * *

Now:

_That was a couple of months ago and now here we are enjoying the last couple of hours we have left in Romania_, Kagome thought as she stared up at the sky, "I wish we could have stayed longer, neh Miyu?" Kagome looked down at the seven month old child, who looked back at her with a bright smile. The sun's reflection beamed on Miyu's red locket, that InuYasha had given her, in honor of the future Miyu. She and Miyu walked back inside the house, Kagome's white nightgown blew in the wind and her hair warped around her face, Miyu stared in awe of her mother. "Shall we get dinner started? Your father and the others should be back soon and if I know him, he'll be as hungry as a dog!" Kagome laughed at her little pun at her fiances name as she went to the kitchen, set Miyu down in her seat, and got ready on dinner.

Krisanna let out a loud yawn and scratched the back of her head, "How long do we have to be here? Ain't it bad enough that the fucking council waited until the battle was done to show their goddamn faces?"

"Hey, if you were in their position wouldn't you have done it too?" Krisena said as a soft smile grew on her face.

"I was in their position, remember? To fight or to run, and what did I do? I fought and I won!"

"Technically, Mistress Kagome won," Kristal interuppted.

"Who cares? The bitch is still dead!"

"Didn't Kagome tell us not to refer to Kikyo as 'the bitch'?" Krisena smirked as she scold her.

"Ugh, whatever," Krisanna looked at her watch and quickly got up from the love seat. "I gotta go guys, Kyo, is waiting for me and I don't want to be late. Later!"

"Awww, look at her Krisena, she's finally found love."

Krisena gave a sad smile as she nodded her head. "Yeah, she's growing up. By the way, how are you and Dark?"

"We're fine, Dark thought it would be a good idea for us to get a home near Mistress Kagome and Master InuYasha, you know, to protect them."

"Or maybe he's taken a liking to them."

"Maybe, Master InuYasha has acted really different towards Dark and I'm really happy," her sentence was cut short as her phone rang, "Hello? Oh really? Yeah I'll be there, ok bye, I love you too."

"I'm going to assume that was Dark."

"Actually it was my father, he says he wants to see Dark and me right now."

"Have a good time, if you need anything you know I'm only a phone call away."

"Later, 'Sena," Kristal laughed.

Krisena leaned back and enjoyed the silence that she has been longing for. It was nice, it reminded her of when she had first met Hiro. Now those were quiet days, at least they were until Yura came into their lives, then he had become rowdy, loud, and completely obnoxious, all of which pissed her off. She sighed remembering all of the events, from Hiro's change from being gentle and caring to rude and rough, from him actually taking time to spend his day with her to her having to nag him to take her to the coffee shop and walk with her in the park, and most importantly from being a gentle lover and satisfying her needs to taking care of his own and leaving her dry, literally.

"What are you sighing about?" Hiro asked as he walked through the door.

"Nuffin', just thinking."

"About?"

"About everything, why I chose you out of everyone that wanted me? Why my life turned into a living hell? Why I even thought that I was pregnant with your child?"

"It was a false alarm, it happens."

"Yeah, but not to me. I've been through a lot, don't I deserve the satisfactory of having a bundle of joy?"

"You do and so did I. But after I found out Yura placed the curse on me, I had no choice than to come and make sure you were ok."

"Why do you care? According to you, love is an unnecessary emotion."

"Because it maybe an unnecessary emotion, but it is still an emotion. I do care for you, but I do not deserve love from you."

"You're telling me? I should kill you, but I care for you as well. My heart isn't going to stop beating rapidly just because we're not together, but I want you to know, I'll always love you. I'll wait no matter how long it takes."

"Krisena."

"And, I don't want you taking pity on me. I never gotten it nor do I want it. The day that you and I fall in love will be the day that maybe, us as the oldest of our family, we would have grown up."

"Unfortunately, I agree. Let's take thing slow,"

"Slower than slow," Krisena interuppted.

"Slower than a turtle," Hiro returned.

"Slower than the universe," she laughed.

"Slower than time," He said looking deep into her eyes.

"Time moves too slow for my liking."

"Then how slow do you want to take this?"

"Slow enough for us to figure out our priorities,"

"You're right."

"So are you planning on going to the wedding?" Krisena softly spoke as she stared at a set of white lilies.

"I got an invite so I guess I have no choice, after all with my new found loyalty to your Master, I'm sure he'll drag me to it."

"Master Miroku isn't like that, in his rule, you always have a choice," she said dreamily,

"Sounds like you love him,"

"No, I'm saying the truth Master Miroku let's us do what we want, if he didn't then he wouldn't have let me come that close to marrying you."

"Yeah, I guess," Hiro laughed.

"Let's do our best, Hiro, to secure a good future." Krisena softly whispered as she walked closer to him.

"Hai," he responded as he bent down and kissed her gently near her eye. Krisena's cheeks tinted red as she felt Hiro grab her hand and lead her out of her home.

* * *

"There all done!" Kagome exclaimed as she wiped the sweat off of her eyebrows. She looked at her handy work, she decided to create an American lunch instead of the normal Japanese food she was really close to choosing. "What do you think, Miyu? Not too bad for your momma's first time making a turkey?"

Miyu gurgled as she jumped in her walker, Kagome laughed, she looked at the clock and saw it was almost six o'clock.

"Where is he? He better not be out with the other and didn't call me. Miyu, take it from me, sometimes men just don't give a damn about a woman's feelings,"

"Oh, so I don't care?" InuYasha's voice rang out from the living room.

"I said, "Men", not Vampire. Where were you?" Kagome pouted playfully.

"The damn Council talks to much."

"Well what did they say?" Kagome asked as she went back to draining the vegetables.

"Something about us being able to leave and how for the time being they will take over until Miyu is older."

"That sounds fair."

"You don't know the Council."

"Uh?"

"They ask us of one thing."

"Which is?"

"They want to attend the wedding," InuYasha rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"What's wrong with them coming?"

"Kagome, are you forgetting who the head of the Council is?"

Kagome scoffed as she picked up Miyu from her walker, "I'm not, I just think it would be nice if you built a better relationship with your grandfather, he's the only one you have."

"I don't want a relationship with the same man that tried to kill me."

"If not for your own then for Miyu," She said sadly as she put Miyu in her seat at the dinner table, "After all it will be the only great-grandfather she'll have."

Words couldn't express how much InuYasha wished Kagome had a better chance at knowing her family, but she didn't understand that his ancient family wasn't known for love; only power, he wasn't going to bring her or Miyu into that life no matter what. Unfortunately, there was no way he was going to let Kagome be upset with him, especially with the wedding only a couple of weeks away. Something had to be done, and boy he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

It was around nighttime when Sango and Miroku got home. After having such a long day with the Council that all they wanted to do was take a shower and go rest in their bed, which was exactly what they did.

"Miroku," Sango whispered as she laid her head on his bare chest.

"Hm?"

"What's it like to be a Lord?" She asked, finding her sash around her waist way more interesting than his gaze.

"Well, I feel the same as before, but I mean, I guess its ok."

"Oh."

"Why? I thought you didn't care about titles," He asked.

"I don't. It's just...with Rin and Sesshomaru's status and Kagome and InuYasha stepping down to take care of Miyu, it's like...what do I have for me?"

"You have a great acting career, fabulous friends, and a husband who adores the very ground you walk on, what more could you want?" Miroku smirked at her.

"Not to sound greedy, I just want a status of my own. Something I can be proud of."

"Sango, if you want to do something on your own then go ahead. I encourage you to do whatever you like."

"So you wouldn't be mad if I...worked for the Council?" She asked, her eyes evading his glare.

"Of course not," Miroku smiled gleefully.

"Oh I knew you-"

"I'd be fucking furious!" Miroku growled. "You can do what ever you like as long as it's not involving the Council."

"But why? I mean it's not like I'll end up like them," Sango whined.

"It doesn't matter. There are a lot of things you can do besides work for the Council," He insisted.

"Such as?"

"Sango, you love to fight, right? Why don't you become my bodyguard along with Krisena?"

"Excuse me?" She asked. "What did you just say?"

"I said, maybe you can help Krisena protect me," he said cheerfully. "She could use the help after all seeing as how Kristal is getting married and will soon be on maternity-"

"Miroku," Sango growled.

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Eh?" His sweat dropped.

"How dare you assume that I would degrade myself from your mate to your bodyguard? What type of person do you take me for?"

"But Sango, I wasn't-"

"And so what if Kristal won't be able to help? Do you think that they're suppose to bow down to you, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru's every whim?"

"Now wait a second Sango, Kagome is also a Lady and you say nothing about her."

"That's because Kagome can fend for herself."

"Cut the crap Sango," he growled. "From everything I'm hearing your acting completely selfish."

"But-"

"Stop!" he commanded. Sango stopped instantly. It was the first time in a long time that he showed his dominance over their relationship.

"Miroku, now you're crossing the line! I am not selfish. Is it wrong for me to want more in my life?" She accused.

"It's wrong to make it seem that you have nothing," He said as he grabbed her arms roughly. "Why am I not good enough for you?" Each word pounded into her as if they were bullets tearing through her flesh. She couldn't retaliate to his assertion because deep down...she had no argument.

"...I just want more from others not you!"

"That's called being selfish!"

"It's called pursuing opportunities!"

"And you know what I call you being? A bitch!" He yelled. He released her and stormed out of their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He left Sango standing in the middle of the room, glaring at the door behind him. As of now, Sango wasn't anything to him but pure property and until she understood that, he hated feeling like he wasn't enough for her. It was going to take something that she completely hated doing to get back on his good graces and if she didn't, well that was on her.

Sango was left in the room by herself. She could hear Miroku's words echoing in her head. She felt horrible but how could she ever make Miroku understand? She loved him and gave up her life for him and in return he tried to give up his lecherous ways, which meant a lot coming from him! Some were successful and other times...he just needed a little push-and a nice slap in the face. He gave up his freedom and especially did the one thing that seemed to be the hardest for a vampire to do: he opened his heart to her.

"Oh my God," she whispered as tears filled her eyes."Have I really been that selfish?" 'How am I going to get him to forgive me?' She thought. _'I could always just have sex with him but telling by his mood I don't think he'll be up for it...unless...'_

* * *

Miroku laid on the bed, glaring at the ceiling of the guest room. Sango had really upset him, possibly to the point where he almost saw a piece of Yura in her. He shuddered at the thought. Sango wasn't like Yura. In fact, she was completely different if he really thought about it. Sango would always talk to him about his problems and give him good advise besides 'kill them'. She always cared more about him than herself and she always loved him no matter what.

_'Crap, maybe I should just let her work with the Council. I mean, it's as she said, she won't turn into them.'_

"Miroku-sama?" he heard.

"Sango?" He called in shock and his voice matched his expression from what he saw.

"Miroku-sama, I hope this makes up for my inappropriate attitude." She gently slid off her robe and revealed her naked body to Miroku and also the purple dog collar he had bought for her during their "rough-BDSM-hit-me-baby-I-love-you-daddy" periods. She looked at him and then gasped. "Um...Miroku? Are you alright?" Miroku stared at her and felt something wet fall down his face.

"Oh shit!" Miroku turned around. "Just...give me a second. Don't go anywhere." Sango giggled to herself and slowly and gracefully walked over to him. She kneeled down before him and looked at his bulging member.

"Well, can 'he' wait a second?" Miroku blushed violently as Sango reached over and stroked him through his pants. He moaned slightly at her fingers caressing him. "Tell me what you want, Master? Your wish is my command," She said seductively. Miroku's nose almost started bleeding again from what she just said.

"Anything?" Miroku asked, his member getting bigger at the anticipation.

"Hai..." She whispered.

"Suck me," He said quickly. Sango eyes widened at his quick reply but complied to his command. She unzipped his pants and his member bounced out playfully, hitting Sango slightly on her nose.

"Whoa..." Sango mumbled. She licked the tip and slowly gave him head. Miroku almost prayed to Kami-sama that she was his for her tongue would help in international relations-if you know what I mean. She went further down and caressed his balls as her throat entertained his cock. Miroku bit his lips to hold back his moans but couldn't help but cum in her mouth. She swallowed everything, feeling his hot seed roll down her throat, tickling her insides. "Ma-" Miroku pushed her against the ground and opened her legs wide, pushing them forwards so her feet were almost touching the floor. Sango blushed deeply from embarrassment and tried to cover herself. "This is embarrassing!" She cried. Miroku chuckled.

"I think a pet should listen to its master," He said. He hoisted her left leg over his right shoulder and using his right hand, he flicked her pussy slightly and Sango's head thrusting backwards along with a loud moan. "Unless they want to be punished." He traced circles around her clit and her back arched in pleasure.

"AHN! AHH! MIROKU!" She cried. This torturing pleasure that he was giving her was mashing her brain. He then entered three digits into her wet mouth and began wiggling them while pumping simultaneously. He continued to do so but then lowered down and licked her clit while fingering her hole. Sango's cries only fueled Miroku's fire. She desperately tried to grab on something but could only scratch at the floor while writhing under Miroku. With one last scream, she came into Miroku's mouth and one his hands. He sit up, continuing to finger her with the three digits and caressing her clitoris gently with his thumb, making tears fall at the corner of her eyes. She panted heavily as he removed his fingers and replaced it with his cock, ramming it inside; hard and deep. "AHHHHHHH! TOO DEEP!" Miroku ignored her cries and continued to fuck her hard and raw, blood dripped from her vagina. "Miroku! Ahn!" Miroku quickly removed his dick from her pussy. She looked at him in confusion and gasped at his pained expression. "Miroku?"

"I'm sorry..." Miroku whispered. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "...I hurt...you..." Sango looked at him emotionally and hugged him, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

"I'm sorry that I forced you to act this way. I'm sorry I was selfish," She said. He hugged her back before gently lowering her to the ground again.

"Let me try this again," He said, smiling. He licked her and dug his tongue deep into her warmth. Sango screamed out in pleasure from what his tongue was doing to her.

"Ah! Ahnnnn! Miroku...ah!" She gripped at his hair as his tongue rolled over her clit over and over again, each time making her vision hazy and her breath rapid. He licked up at the blood and smirked.

"You taste delicious," He said. He positioned himself over her and looked at her, waiting for her approval. She smiled. He was being so tender with her. So loving...and she had almost thrown that away. She clutched him tightly and nodded her head. He entered her at a torturous pace. He moved slowly to wait until she got adjusted but she couldn't take it. She moved her hips down and buried herself to the hilt. "S-Sango!"

"I want you!" She cried. He moved his hips and she paced herself with him. He thrust deep inside her, hitting her sweet spot every time and making her cum. So slick, it enhanced the pleasure and soon, they both came. He collapsed next to her and she cuddled next to him. After finally catching their breath, Miroku sat up and stared upon the love of his life.

"If you want to work for the council...you can," He said through gritted teeth. Sango stared at him and after a moment she laughed. "What?"

"You don't want me working for them, do you?"

"Hell no, I don't!" He replied. She smiled.

"Then I won't," She said and cuddled with him again.

"I'm confused," He said, scratching his head.

"I have everything I need here," She said and kissed him passionately. He kissed back and smiled.

"I'm ready for another round." She lifted her eyebrow before pushing him on the ground, straddling his waist.

"My turn."

* * *

By morning everyone was awake and were on their way to the airport to get back to sweet, beautiful, Japan. Sesshomaru and Rin were on their way, Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and saw that she had a blank stare, it worried him.

"Rin,"

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me," she said with a fake smile.

"Your lying," he gently grabbed her hand, "something is wrong, talk to me."

Rin sighed, knowing that Sesshomaru would get it out of her eventually, "We decided before we came to Romania to have a child, did we not?"

"Yes, but with the whole problems with Kikyo, there wasn't anytime."

"But that was months ago and I have been patient Sesshomaru, but I don't know any more," she sighed.

"What would you like me to do, Rin?"

"I would like for you to give me a child!"

"And I already said, I would. Is my word not good enough?"

"Whatever, Sesshomaru." For the rest of the ride, Rin stayed nothing but quiet.

'_His word not good enough? Please. If you wanted to keep your word you would have done the deed before we were leaving_.' she thought bitterly.

Finally everyone had reached the airport. Rin had slammed the car door shut and walked ten steps in front of Sesshomaru, as of now she didn't want to be near him, she felt like he was putting her on an emotional roller-coaster and she didn't know why. She finally came face to face with Kagome and Sango and immediately explained the situation.

"I mean, I love him, but what's so bad about us actually starting a family?" she complained.

"Maybe he's scared," Sango concluded. "I mean, it's always been just you and him for centuries, no offense, but it seems like ever since Kagome came into the group the idea of being pregnant has made you...I don't know...seem like a follower."

"So what? Whether it be when or why I want a child, I want one! I always felt like something was missing from my life, because Sesshomaru was always busy with the clan, his businesses, and almost everything else in the world; I always thought it would be easy to play the perfect housewife role, but now," Rin stopped for a minute to try and control the tears that she feared would come out. "Now I want to actually to do something more and contribute, I mean Sesshomaru and I could make something that could change the Vampire world and even the human world...and I probably will never know because he can't let go of his protectiveness over me."

"Rin," they heard Sesshomaru say. Sango and Kagome looked at each other as they quickly moved away from the two lovers alone.

"Is that how you truly feel?"

"Lord Sesshomaru,"

"And you even address me formally," Rin looked away from him, he was her husband they were suppose to be equal, and yet she felt so small. "I do not know what else to say to you except that I am not ready to have a child at this moment."

"Then why promise it to me, if you couldn't keep it?"

Sesshomaru paused, he couldn't figure out how come she didn't realize that everything he ever done was for her, so she would be safe, so they could live a long life together. Unfortunately he didn't put having a child in his plans and now he had to make a decision, finally give up his precious Rin or watch as she falls into a depression all because of him.

"I wanted to make you happy, but it seems that even if I do that; it will not make up for your desire for a child. I am sorry I have denied you of happiness."

"You haven't!" Rin exclaimed as tears fell freely down her cheeks. "You've always put me first in everything, you've done Sesshomaru-sama, but I thought that maybe if you had an heir to all of this, then it would make you happier."

Sesshomaru gave a soft smile, "It seems as if we both only want what's best for the other. Rin, I do not need an heir right now, business is fine and I still want time with my one and only mate. But I will assure you Rin, that eventually, I will give you my seed and you will have my child, then we will live in a secluded area and watch as our child rules this world."

Rin couldn't help but laugh, "Sesshomaru, even when I'm depressed you still find a way to make me smile."

"I was not joking."

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry for being upset with you. You're right, there's no need to rush into things."

"I'm glad you understand, Rin, now come to me."

"Hai."

Rin went on her tippy toes and placed a soft gentle kiss on Sesshomaru's lips. The electrifying tensity of their kiss made them realize that even if they did split up, they would quickly find a way to each other. They were lucky, they were able to heal each others wounds in their hearts.

* * *

Each couple went to their homes, Kristal and Krisanna, decided to live with Dark and Kyosuke. Krisena went to live with Hiro in her home near Miroku's. Izayoi and InuTaisho decided to visit Kagome to go over their wedding.

"Kagome, is Miyu ok?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, she's with InuYasha fast asleep. Both of them look so cute!"

"I'm glad," InuTaisho said "InuYasha seems to have taken a real liking to her. It seems he never wants to leave her side."

"Considering what InuYasha told me about the future Miyu, it only makes sense that he wants to protect her."

"I'm glad that my little boy has become a man, they say that when a father first meets his child something clicks inside their brain and they become...mature."

"Izayoi, InuTaisho, I have a request," Kagome started shyly,

"What is it?"

"Seeing as how it's normal for Kristal, Sango, and Rin to be my bridesmaids, Sesshomaru and Miroku to be InuYasha's best men, even Kohaku and Souta are going to be involved. But my only problem is I have no one to give me away to InuYasha,"

"I'm sure that Souta would be-"

"I don't want Souta to walk me down, but I would love if you and InuTaisho would walk me. My parents are both dead and you two are the closet things that I have to a family."

"Kagome," Izayoi whispered.

"We would be happy to," InuTaisho finished.

"Thank you, both of you."

* * *

After around fifteen hours the gang finally reached back to Japan, where Kagome and the girls began preparation for Kagome's wedding. Rin and Sango were looking at decorations, while Kagome and Kristal were looking at dresses.

"I can't believe it's really happening." Kagome exclaimed, "InuYasha and I are finally getting married!"

"I'm happy for you Kagome, you deserve this, but if you wouldn't mind I have a question."

"What is it?"

"When you had 'died' what was the test that you were given?"

"How do you know about that?"

"When the future Miyu gave me the upgrade, I saw what you saw for a minute, but it was enough for me to see what happened to Kikyo, before I was awoken."

Kagome sighed as she looked at Sango and Rin, they weren't paying them any attention, which was good because she didn't want them to know.

"Ok," Kagome started, "I was put into a white misty place, yes it's true Kikyo was in hell, but it was false."

"How so?" Sango stepped in.

"You two," Kagome said shockingly.

"Kagome, never think that we are not listening, now please continue." Rin smiled.

" As I was saying what happened to Kikyo was false. What had really happen was when I had purified her, all the hatred in Kikyo's heart had been erased, and let me tell you when she's not acting psycho crazy she's actually a beautiful women. I can almost see why InuYasha fell in love with her," Kagome's eyes softened.

"Kagome," Kristal whispered.

"But my test it was like Kikyo's, my test was to allow the past to be forgotten. Rin, I think I now see why you said Kikyo and I were the same. We both refused to stop living in the past and because of that we depended on InuYasha to help take us away from it. But we were selfish, only thinking of ourselves and never about InuYasha."

"That's not true!" Kristal exclaimed, "Yes, you depended on Master InuYasha, but he depended on you too. He needed someone to love as well, he also wanted to forget his past. Kagome, no, Lady Kagome you did that, you made him better, this is the happiest I've seen him even when his was with Mistress Kikyo."

"She's right, Kagome," Rin replied, "InuYasha for all the years I've known him has never given a damn about anyone before. He loves you. I think...I think it's like the American's say about God, that he makes you go down the rough path so that when you find your other half, he's ready for you and you will be ready for him."

The words that her friends said brought tears to her eyes, she started to sob and couldn't help but hug her best friends, her family.

"Thank you, guys...thank you!" Kagome cried as the rest of them hugged her.

* * *

InuYasha was over at Sesshomaru's along with Miroku and Dark. They were talking about the upcoming wedding. InuYasha had decided to make all of them his groom's men, he had even reluctantly allowed Dark in his court, and Miroku the best man. Everyone was excited, but a much serious topic began to unfold...something that could either make or break the newly engaged couple.

"What about the bachelor party?" Dark asked.

"What about it? I ain't having one," InuYasha responded as he stared into the night sky with deer blood in his wine glass.

"What?" They all responded, even Sesshomaru looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Little brother, even I had a party and I don't go out like you guys do."

"Either way, something bad always happens every time guys have a bachelor party. They either fuck some other girl, get too drunk, loose control, do something stupid, die on the night before their wedding. I'd rather live with Kagome than be in hell."

"Or maybe you're really afraid that Kagome will not allow it," Dark teased as he took a sip of his beer.

"Kagome trusts me and if I wanted one, I could have one, but I don't want one."

Miroku's phone began to ring, he quickly checked and saw it was a text from Sango. Apparently, she was still feeling some pains from her punishment and needed him to pick up some medicine. The rest of them laughed at him while also calling it a night. As InuYasha drove home, he thought about actually having a bachelor's party. He really didn't want to have one, Sesshomaru may have had one and Miroku may have had one as well, and he would have one as well if it were any other girl besides Kagome. She was what he wanted as his night as a single man, he wanted to take her the same way he did when he met her—hard and rough. He smirked as he thought about his plan.

* * *

By the time he reached home Kagome had already put to Miyu to bed. She was sitting on the couch watching what he dreaded the most the latest _Twilight Saga_ movie, _Eclipse_.

"Why?" he whined.

"Huh?"

"Kagome, of all the movies in the world you pick this one?"

"What's wrong with it? I think it's spot on, when it comes to vampires and romance."

"First of all, Vampire's don't glitter in the sun. Second," he started, before not being able to say anything more. He had ran out of reasons and it was embarrassing because Kagome gave him a playful look.

"But, you and I are just like Edward and Bella. We love each other to the point where we can't be without each other. We are getting married. The only difference is that ain't no wolf taking me away from you." she whispered against his lips.

"Another difference, I'm not afraid to take you anyway I see fit," he spoke as he felt up her bare back.

Kagome moaned at his touch, but pulled herself away from him quickly, much to InuYasha's anger.

"What the fuck!"

"Sorry, InuYasha, but you won't be getting any tonight," she teased as she turned off the movie.

"What?"

"I'm still sore from our little game back in Romania," she said dreamily as she thought about when InuYasha pounded himself into her 'forbidden hole'. How he kissed her sweetly and slowly made the pain go way. How after he had came in her, then allowed himself to switch roles and let her dominate the bed. God only knew how much she loved him.

"But Kagome," he whined.

"No whining. If you act like a good boy, I'll give you the next best thing." she licked her lips in delight, hoping he got the message. After the look of confusion graced his face he finally got what she meant, using his enhanced speed her picked her up bridal style and ran up the steps. It was that night that Kagome silently made InuYasha moan in pleasure.

* * *

Krisanna looked boringly at the art pieces that Kyosuke had been collecting. She was a semi-fan of art, but she wasn't as obsessed as he was. She loved him, but she also hated him—even before the whole Kagura thing—she wished he could see what she saw. He was a great lover and always cared for her, but it was the fire that had kept her coming back. She saw it in Sango and Miroku's relationship, InuYasha and Kagome's relationship, and surprisingly Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship as well. Kristal and Dark had loved each other from the beginning and so did Hiro and Krisena. So why wasn't she blessed with that. She ran her hand through her now medium length hair.

"What are you doing in here?" Kyosuke asked with a book in one hand and his narrowed squared glasses in the other. "I thought you would be sleeping by now?"

"I was, but you weren't there so I couldn't sleep."

"Forgive me. Dark had come home late and he needed some help with things."

"What does that have to do with you coming to bed," she said rhetorically and with an attitude.

Kyosuke sighed as he put the stuff down and walked up to her. "What is it now, Krisanna? Are you feeling neglected again? What?" he said annoyed with every sentence he was saying.

"I'm not feeling neglected-"

"Oh please. Krisanna it's always something, I swear it's like you want this relationship to have problems."

"Maybe problems are good! I can't see myself in a boring ass relationship," she exclaimed at him.

"Now I'm boring."

"No," she groaned, "I don't know? I mean we enjoy each others company but is that as far as it will go?"

"We had this conversation already. If you want to date other men that's fine, you'll just come running back to me anyway."

"Go to hell."

"I already am. I'm staring Satan in the face right now."

"I hate you." she walked up to him in his face. Kyosuke stared just as hard as her, he knew what she was trying to do. She wanted problems...she wanted him to hate her. He didn't. He couldn't. He loved her too much and he knew she felt the same, she was afraid. Afraid of what was the question.

"And I love you. So what are we gonna do?" he said, bringing back horrible memories to Krisanna.

Krisanna's eyes blurred as tears overcame her, she smacked him in the face. She breathed hard as she continued to hit him more. "You're just like my parents! You'll get bored and leave me," she screamed at Kyosuke, who simply looked at her in sympathy. He wrapped his arms around her and spoke nothing but sweet words to her. Krisanna poured her heart out to him, she told her about how her father and mother, whom had loved each other. In front of everyone they were perfectly in love, to others they had no problems and they didn't...at least not your typical ones. Their only problem was there were no problems, they were completely bored with their marriage. They had divorced secretly and had put up an act that they were still together, they even fooled their own daughter. One day when Krisanna had come home, her mother and father weren't there. She waited and waited for days but they had never came back, she was on the brink of death when Krisena's parents had saved her. It was then that Krisanna had swore to never love anyone.

Kyosuke listened and couldn't believe that Krisanna went through that. He understood why she had always had the hard attitude against love. But even after knowing this he didn't care, he loved her even when they hated each other. Why stop now? And that's exactly what he told her. She couldn't believe it, he still loved her? He still wanted to be with her?

"Why?"

"Because, you're the only one that I ever want to be with. Your attitude is the one thing I can honestly say I love about you. The sex is great, Krisanna, but it isn't something a relationship like ours can be based on. I will never leave you again. I will always be here."

"Kyosuke...kiss me, please." she asked, politely.

He obliged and it was there that the two realized they didn't need sex to bond them, they just needed one kiss. It was there that Krisanna had decided to actually give love a chance and try to make things as peaceful as possible.

* * *

InuYasha woke up to Miyu's crying, he looked at the clock. It was near half past ten, he looked to his side and saw an empty space indicating that Kagome had either went downstairs already or he was by himself on his last day as a free man. He got up and picked up Miyu calming her down before taking her with him to the kitchen and fixing himself something to eat. Miyu stared at him in wonder as he sat down across from her. He gave Miyu a suspicious look and watched as she copied him. He then titled his head to the right, Miyu did the same. He stuck out his tongue and once again Miyu did the same.

"You're one smart kid," he laughed as he dug into his food. He heard Miyu babble a little before doing the same. "How about we go to the park today? Would you like that? With the whole wedding being planned I'm sure you haven't had much fresh air."

"A ai." Miyu squealed. InuYasha laughed for a minute before finishing his breakfast and taking a bath with Miyu. He dressed her in a pair of jeans, black sneakers, and a red blouse. He dressed in a regular polo shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. He ties his hair back into a ponytail, grabbed his keys, and got Miyu's sweater and stroller.

Kagome watched as Kristal, Sango, and Rin tried on their bridesmaids dress. It was strapless full-length lux chiffon dress with a shirred bodice, the top part was white and as it went down it changed colors that came in the colors black, which Kristal was happy to wear, magenta, something Sango was happy for, and unfortunately there was no orange so Rin chose the next best thing, blue. The other dresses were beautiful, but because of the venue they had chosen she felt that these dresses gave them a sense of elegance and grace that was just right for it.

* * *

"You all look beautiful." Kagome smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"Kaggy," Rin sighed, "If you're crying now, I can only imagine how much you'll cry at your wedding."

"I'm just happy. I'm getting married, I have a blessing called Miyu, great friends-"

"Who are also experienced," Kristal interjected.

"Hey I've had my shares of 'experience'." Kagome pouted playfully.

"You might have an even more greater 'experience' tonight. Sesshomaru told me that InuYasha's not gonna have a bachelor's party." Rin explained.

"What?" Kagome frowned, "Why wouldn't he?"

"Who knows?"

"Master InuYasha has always been unpredictable, but I would think even someone like him would take advantage of his last night as a free man."

"I'll have to talk to him. I absolutely want him to have one. Oh that reminds me, Kristal, would you ask Krisena to babysit tonight? As my free night as a single woman, I really want to just reminisce."

"Sure and if she can't I'd be happy to do it," Krista exclaimed back.

"Alright now help me into my wedding dress, I want to make sure that the designer took all the notes I sent."

* * *

InuYasha looked at the sakura trees, Miyu cried happily as the blossoms came down. They reminded them both of the woman in their life known as Kagome Higurashi, soon to be Takahashi. His thoughts were interuppted with the vibrations of his phone. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Hi, handsome." Kagome responded.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to my old neighborhood, but before we get into that, why aren't you having a bachelor party?"

InuYasha groaned as he took the stroller to the bench and sat down, "I don't want one."

"Why not?"

"Why is everyone stressing it? I don't want a bachelor party what the big deal?" He exclaimed.

"I'm just asking a question," She stated calmly as the wind blew her hair. "I just don't want you to regret it."

"I will never regret not having a bachelor party, but there is something I want to do as my last day as a free man."

"Which is?"

"Well I can't say now, but it's something that has to do with you and me."

"Oh, you mean sex?"

"More or less. Miyu, no, put the bug down! Get it out of your mouth! Kagome, I'll call you back, god damn it!" the last thing he heard was Kagome laughing at him, before hanging up. He received a call from Krisena telling him that Kagome wanted him to drop Miyu off at the house this afternoon.

Kagome stopped by her old house the one that she and Souta used to spend their days in. The one that her father had left for them, she smiled to herself as she opened the door. Everything was the same, she even saw the little basket that she had made for Shippo before giving him to Souta and Kohaku.

She twirled around inhaling the sent of rusted paint and dust. She went to the living room and stared at the floor, the same place that InuYasha had shown her the true downside of being a vampires plaything, but it was also the day that Kagome truly accepted InuYasha for who he is.

She ran upstairs to Souta's room and smiled when she saw his stuffed pig, the one Kagome would use to help him fall asleep. She giggled when she thought about when Souta sucked his thumb and snuggled with his pig.

She went to her room and looked at how empty it was...ever since she moved out she took all her stuff and only left some necessitates. She sat on her bed and looked around, this room was the same room that she saw InuYasha in his human form for the first time; where they constantly made love; where Miyu was conceived. And soon, all the depressing thoughts, all the misunderstandings in her life would leave her mind and this room. She quickly ran out of the house, more excited than ever to see her true love.

* * *

InuYasha dropped Miyu off at the house Kristal and the others shared. Dark gave him a look that said, 'I can't believe your doing this.' but he didn't care. He wanted Kagome and that was that. He could feel his vampire self trying to break loose. He wanted—no needed—Kagome so badly.

While on his way home he saw Kagome's car in a boutique. He didn't bother to stop, he wanted to hurry up and get home to set things up. Miyu was out of the house for the night, so they wouldn't be disturbed till the morning.

When he got home it was just around nine, he rapidly set up candles all around the place and set rose petals and orchids on the floor of their bed room. he made a romantic seafood dinner and for dessert chocolate covered strawberries, he finally threw on a tuxedo. He heard the door unlock as he dimmed the lights and stood in front of the door. He smirked as the look of shock overcame Kagome's face.

"InuYasha what is this?" She asked in awe. She removed her jacket only to have it taken by InuYasha.

"It's our last night as single people," He hung up her jacket, revealing her strapless black and pink dress. "I can't think of a better way than to spend it with you."

Kagome smiled as she placed her head on his chest and brought her hands around his waist. "Have I ever told you how much I loved you?"

"Yes and you'll be telling me such all night long, but first we're going to eat. I hope your not allergic to shellfish?"

"Nope." She said, InuYasha grabbed her hand and took her into the kitchen. They ate their food discussing everything, some they knew about each other, some they didn't. One about Kagome's ancestor marrying a half-demon in feudal Japan. Another was about InuYasha's family rumor that they in fact owned the western lands of Japan. They both shared their desserts with InuYasha continuously making sure Kagome ate enough of them.

"Why do you always make me eat strawberries?" She asked, she just had to know.

"Have you ever heard of the saying, 'You are what you eat?'"

"Yeah, but..." Kagome let out a gasp and playfully punched him. "Are you serious?"

"Hey I like strawberries and I love you so why not combine the two?"

"Now I'm curious to know if it actually works."

"Lets go prove my hypothesis." InuYasha laid back into his chair and opened his legs seductively. Kagome smiled as she got off her chair and crawled between his legs, slowly opening his fly while keeping eye contact with him.

She licked his tip teasingly, enjoying InuYasha's reaction. Inuyasha gripped the side of his chair in an attempt not to shove Kagome's head down on his throbbing cock. The broad was fucking teasing him! He had to commend her; she was the only one alive who could get away from it alive—and he loved it.

After what seemed like an eternity of licks and teases, Kagome finally swallowed him whole, his tip brushing against the back of her throat. InuYasha sucked in air quickly as he felt a wave of pleasure coursed through his veins and linger around his throbbing member.

Kagome sighed satisfyingly at InuYasha tensing. She licked the underside of his dick, mesmerized by his unique taste—masculine and rich in InuYasha. She began to tease him again by licking the underside of his member while her teeth scraped the top. She could her the wood of the chair InuYasha was clutching splinter from his grip.

InuYasha growled low in his throat as he could feel a coil in his stomach tighten in intensity with each lick and nip Kagome gave him. He bit his lip slightly to hold in his growls but the coil wound even tighter and when it released, he let out a strangled moan that made Kagome smile.

Kagome let go of InuYasha and licked the last of his seed from the corner of her mouth.

"You taste like chocolate," She commented. InuYasha smiled.

"Looks like I was right. However, time to pay you back for that torturous BJ you gave me," He said as he pounced on her and ripped off her dress, leaving a strapless bra and underwear under the mercy of his gaze. She blushed slightly at his roughness but it only made her wetter for him. "I wonder if you're a masochist," He said. Kagome pouted.

"I don't think so. I tortured you, didn't I?" She retorted. InuYasha snorted.

"We'll see who's better, your mouth..." He licked her lips before possessing them in a hot kiss that left Kagome panting. "...Or my cock." InuYasha said as he grabbed his cock and rammed it against Kagome's slit, the friction of it causing Kagome to tear in pleasure.

The offending underwear was the only thing that was stopping InuYasha from taking her and right now, she despised it so much that she wanted to scream. InuYasha's torturous movements against her made her extremely wet with her womanhood quivering in anticipation. She bit down on her lip to try and stifle her moans but each stroke against her made her voice louder to the point every time her moved against a sensitive area, she screamed out.

InuYasha smiled as he saw the pained look on Kagome's face. She was enjoying it which meant he loved it. InuYasha started to slow down his caresses until tears fell from her face in frustration.

Kagome gripped InuYasha's shoulders and pulled herself close, hoping to deepen himself inside her.

"I wonder if we could have sex with the underwear on?" InuYasha said jokingly. Kagome bit him on his shoulder.

"Just fucking remove them already!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha couldn't help but smile. He snipped the string on the side and thrust inside her smoothly. She screamed out loud at his fast penetration for it was deep and he seemed to grow larger the longer he was inside her.

InuYasha started a steady rhythm, the slapping of their bodies together like a symphony created by a philharmonic. Kagome clenched down on him tightly as she came, screaming his name. InuYasha stopped his thrusts so that she could enjoy her orgasm.

She relaxed after a while and smiled at InuYasha. "Ha...ha...Inu...ah..." InuYasha began his thrusts again.

Kagome's eyes widened. She couldn't believe the height of pleasure she was receiving. Even though she just climaxed, she could feel another orgasm come again and it seemed so powerful that she was afraid she would lose herself in the pleasure.

InuYasha removed himself completely before thrusting back inside, all the way down to the hilt, burying himself in the folds of Kagome. Kagome's head thrust back as she climaxed along with InuYasha.

After a few minutes, they laid down on the floor, cuddling and catching their breath.

"It was nice being single with you," InuYasha said. Kagome smiled weakly.

"Same here," Kagome said.

"However, the night is still young..." InuYasha hinted. Kagome blushed.

"And so are we."

* * *

Kagome woke up with excitement written all over her face. She turned around and stretched herself out, InuYasha had already left to get himself ready with the boys and the girls had came and got her. She reached their venue and started to get ready, they had the makeup artist start on their make up and hair all the while she held Miyu close to her. She sat down with Sango and watched t.v until it was time to put on their dresses.

* * *

InuYasha played with the red blouse of his tuxedo, only to be smacked on the hand by InuTaisho.

"Stop it, InuYasha. You'll ruin the tie."

"Why does it have to be so fucking tight!" He whined.

"One, watch your mouth. Two, wear it for now and take it off later."

"But Dad-"

"Wear it for Kagome. A woman only dreams of this day once in their life," He softly spoke to his son.

"Fine," InuYasha said after thinking about it, "but that doesn't mean I'll like it!"

"Of course not. And think of it this way, my son. When Kagome needs something to hold on to, I'm sure that tie will become real handy." InuTaisho winked.

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he looked at the time. There was only fifteen minutes before the wedding started, he could faintly hear the guest chattering in the room beside his own. The sun was beginning to set and he could feel the demonic powers of his true self coming out. _Kagome soon we'll truly be together forever. _He thought to himself.

* * *

Kagome slipped her perfectly pedicured toes into a diamond studded sandals and finally slipped on her dress. She let out a quick gasped as she saw her completed look and couldn't help but smile beautifully. Then she felt it; the feeling that only a couple of months she had grown accustom to. Her hair began to grow down to her waist, her ruby painted lips became fuller. Her teeth became more jagged and canine. She was and forever a vampire.

"Kagome, it's time," Rin said walking in her bridesmaid dress; she watched Kagome walk past her, prideful of the weak human girl who was broken in so many ways, who had changed into a strong vampress, one who was now a Lady, one who could now forgive. Rin quickly ran by Sesshomaru's side both now in their vampire forms, their red eyes held a gentle gaze upon each other. They heard their cue when the song, _**Bless the Broken Road**_ by Rascal Flatt sung by Dark and Kristal, had began to play. They began walking slowly, followed by Sango and Miroku, and finally Krisena who had escorted Miyu, their flower girl, down as well throwing flower petals down the aisle. The warm breeze of the ocean air blew across everything. Kagome, with InuTaisho and Izayoi on both sides of her arms, she wore a beautiful strapless wedding gown in stretch net over matte satin, a pearl necklace given to her by Izayoi and a rare pink orchid in her hair. InuYasha felt as if time had stopped as he watched her make her way to the end of the aisle and gave both his parents a kiss.

The wedding was seemingly quick and soon the couple ended it with a kiss. InuYasha went deeper and deeper into the kiss, dipping Kagome never letting go of her lips.

"I love you," He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too," She responded back.

* * *

At the reception as couple after couple walked in the cheering grew louder and InuYasha and Kagome walked in and the party truly started. The group reminisced on their journey to where they were, even Krisena and Hiro joined in on the conversation. The bride and grooms first dance finally came up, Kristal got on stage and began to sing, How Do I Live Without You, in the style of LeAnn Rymes.

"Do you know how happy I am right now?" Kagome said as she swayed back and forth with the beat.

"I can pretty much guess," InuYasha responded back.

"I don't understand how in only a couple of months you and I are here. At our wedding; married."

"I can. It started when I actually allowed you to live, if I did that then that meant you and I were going to end up together or I would kill you after using your body once again. Either way I was going to see you again."

"Oh, so you were just confident that I would end up with you?" She smirked.

"Not confident, more of, pretty certain that I would see you again."

"Yeah, because you sent Sango and the others to my job!"

"But if I didn't then you wouldn't have known that those chicks were evil." He spun her around and slipped her back into his arms.

"I guess," She said as she kissed his nose, "Thank you, InuYasha. For everything."

"It's my pleasure Kagome; and speaking of pleasure." He spun her around to her back making her feel his erection. "Unfortunately we'll have to take it easy."

"What? You take it easy? It's our wedding night."

"Yes, well I just want to make sure junior doesn't get hurt."

"Junior? You don't mean," She gasped as her eyes teared up again, InuYasha gently nodded his head and smiled.

Kagome jumped as she wrapped around his neck. She kissed him so hard that he stumbled to the floor, Kristal had stopped singing and the group got up to see what had happened. They heard what sounded like crying, but when Kagome came back up it was revealed that it was she was in fact laughing.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed as she hugged InuYasha once again.

The whole room cheered in happiness. Another addition to the family, things couldn't have been better. Miyu would have a little brother, the group was back together with all the happiness in the world, they had made great friends, and had vanquished a threat that could have destroyed all of humanity.

"I love you, Kagome." InuYasha whispered, feeling as if thats all he ever wanted to say. He helped her up as Miyu was given to him.

"And I love you, my vampire husband."

* * *

A.N- That's it! Last chapter, the longest of the bunch, 22 pages. Come on' guys show me the love! No, I'm just kidding. I really want to thank those that stayed with me for practically a year of hiatus. I hope all of you enjoyed this story and I have good news. I am currently writing a non fan fiction story, soon to be posted on the sister site: . I'll put it on my profile when it's up and running. Again, thank you once again, please review and give closing comments on the story.


End file.
